Retribution
by yeknodelttil
Summary: Set after 3x13. Vlad wants things to return to how they were before he found out Erin was a slayer but there are forces at work, which are determined to stop it from happening. Vlad/Erin ADDED 29 & 30! COMPLETE! Added sequel news.
1. Aftermath

Retribution

_Author: yeknodelttil_

_Show: Young Dracula_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Vlad/Erin_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan_

_Spoilers: Series 3 of Young Dracula._

_Summary: Set after 3x13. Vlad wants things to return to how they were before he found out Erin was a slayer but there are forces at work, which are determined to stop it from happening. Vlad/Erin_

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read my Truth and Consequences Saga, I'm glad so many off you enjoyed it.

I couldn't resist writing this fic; it's been bugging me since I typed the last line of my saga.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Chapter 1: Aftermath

"_No slaying?"_

"_No biting?"_

"_No Fun!"_

Those words just wouldn't leave Vlad's head as he tried to concentrate on the task in hand – taking apart the sun catchers. The lenses and wire were a mess, but the sun catchers had been created in a hurry.

Vlad didn't want it falling into other slayers' or vampires' hands, it was better to dismantle a weapon than to leave it around for someone else to use. So at the first opportune moment he'd sent Renfield out to get it, he didn't regret the decision once so far.

Erin placed a gentle hand on his back, caressing the leather slightly. Vlad looked up at her smiling, he grinned widely at her. Erin crouched down next to him, she handed him the pliers wordlessly. Vlad accepted them with a nod, beginning to cut the wires that held the lenses in place.

"You got them to agree to live in peace." She spoke softly.

"Yeah," He gave a sigh, a habit he hadn't yet broken after four years. He looked around the room at the other vampires; they all shot the slayers disgusted looks. He was counting down the seconds until they left the school. "For how long though?"

Erin shrugged slightly, "It's a start." Vlad nodded slightly, he agreed with her it was a start.

Vlad deliberately focussed on dismantling the sun catcher as he asked his next question. "What about you?" He asked softly.

Erin seemed confused at his question, "What about me?"

"Are you going to stay or…" He shrugged still not looking at her.

Erin looked up at him shyly for a few seconds before her gaze shot away from him, "Do you want me to stay?"

He answered slightly too enthusiastically, "Yeah," He coughed slightly, shrugging casually, "If you want to…stay that is."

Erin considered his offer, she wanted to stay but she didn't want to cause problems from him. "Vlad…"

"At least stay to finish your A-Levels." He half pleaded, he didn't care that she was a slayer or that she had slain a vampire, he just wanted her to stay.

Her words echoed some he'd said months ago, "Is that the only reason?"

"I just…" His words caught in his throat, he was terrified of saying how he actually felt. He looked down trying to compose himself but nothing came into his mind.

Erin slowly reached out and touched his shoulder, he expected her to be angry but he saw gentle understanding.

Erin took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about being a slayer, I didn't know how to. I just don't find it easy to share things with people. Its not that I don't trust you I just…everyone's always judged me and…"

Vlad smiled softly at her before taking her hand in his. He squeezed it softly taking care not to accidentally access his powers. "Just don't keep something like that from me again." It had been a shock when he found out she was a breather, then another (unpleasant) shock when he found out she was a slayer.

Vlad took the time to memorise her scent, killing a vampire changed a breather's scent. Even one kill would change it that's why slayer scent was so distinctive. Erin didn't smell like a slayer, she'd killed a vampire but he couldn't sense it from her smell. She might have had slayers blood but being a slayer was a family 'occupation' handed down the centuries, the taste and scent of slayers blood didn't depend on the number of kills it was genetic.

"I promise." This time she meant it, before she was terrified about telling him. Now there was nothing so big to hide from him.

"Will you stay?"

Erin still wasn't sure but the pleading look in Vlad's eyes made up her mind for her. "Yeah."

Vlad beamed at her, Erin smiled shyly back at him. Looking away a couple of times.

Vlad shook himself slightly trying to remember what he was doing before she came to speak to him, "I'd better…" He gestured to the sun catcher, Erin nodded she began to stand. Vlad found he didn't want her to go, "You can help, if you want." He tried not to sound too eager but as if he were asking a genuine question.

"Sure." She settled herself back down next to him, not entirely sure of how she could help him – but she didn't want to leave either.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The dusty remains of Sethius had become a 'no go' area within six feet of them. If anyone had to go near it they walked passed them as fast as they could.

Renfield grumbled something unintelligible, before bending down to sweep up the ash. Some of the ash rose into the air from the force Renfield used to sweep it up.

The dust flew into Renfield's lungs as he breathed, making him cough as they became lined with it. Spittle flew out as he coughed over the pile, no time to turn away – not that Renfield would anyway.

Bertrand patted his pocket where he'd placed the bony finger of Sethius; it was all that was left of the book. The finger must hold some of the power Sethius had and that's why he'd picked it up. He wanted a taster of that power. It could be used as a weapon. Better to be in his hands that anyone else's, that was his opinion.

Bertrand hoped no one had noticed him take it, as it had been the last thing to drop to the ground. Renfield wouldn't notice the two indentations he'd made with his fingers as he'd picked it up.

He quickly decided to focus on something else should anyone – in particular Vlad – think he was slightly too interested in the remains of the maniac vampire.

Renfield made sure every scrap of the dust on the school crest was swept up into the pan. He lifted it carefully, the weight of Sethius' dust suddenly evident from the way the dustpan tipped slightly.

He scurried over to where the Count stood. Nearly slamming into him as he skidded slightly on the floor, dust shot into the hair as he jostled the dustpan trying to remain upright.

The Count grabbed Renfield's right ear twisting it painfully, "Be careful you maggot faced imbecile!" Renfield let out a squeak as the Count twisted it further.

Renfield was nearly doubled up, "Please let go Master!" Renfield squealed, a very high-pitched sound that had most of the vampires wincing as it affected their sensitive hearing.

"No." The Count pulled back as Renfield's stench filled his nostrils, "What do you want?"

Renfield held up the dustpan, "The dust Master. Where do you want me to throw it?" The Count grimaced before shaking his head.

"Where do you usually throw it?" He asked, Renfield hesitated his gaze shifting around slightly before answering, "Don't answer that, just get rid of it." He looked at the dust and an idea came to him, "Throw it to the wind."

To scatter the dust would definitely mean the end of Sethius, there would be nothing to become a shrine to him.

"Yes Master." Renfield spoke with a whimper.

He looked down at the servant. "Well…why are you still here?"

"My ear Master, you've still got it."

The Count let go like lightening then, not wanting to remain near his ear for another moment longer.

Renfield breathed a sigh of relief at the sudden decease in pain; he brought his hand up to rub it. "Oh, thank you Master."

"Now, GO!"

Renfield scurried away to dispose of the ashes as quickly as possible. The Count watched the room, making sure no one would follow his servant, he couldn't chance them getting hold of the ashes and worshiping them.

Especially after Vlad's questionable decision of no biting.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid stormed across the hall having heard their conversation. She really wasn't amused, because of Erin she'd lost Vlad's trust and that had caused her problems when it came to trying to get rid of him. Vlad had become more guarded and defensive so she couldn't manipulate him or ambush him.

Although the look of pure devastation on his face had made something melt within her when they learned of Erin's betrayal. Her response to comforting him had been instinctive, it wasn't a scheme she genuinely felt she needed to comfort him. She'd scolded herself thoroughly after that one though, she wouldn't do it ever again.

Ingrid folded her arms as she glared at Erin, "I might live peacefully with breathers but not with a SLAYER." Ingrid spat the word out with distain. Erin had foiled enough of her plans while she'd been there,

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Erin's not a slayer anymore." He pushed himself away from the sun catcher standing; he brushed at the light grey dust that clung to his trousers.

"Just a liar then." Ingrid tipped her head, glaring at her.

The Count extended his finger pointing at his daughter, he still couldn't believe her nerve at trying to slay the Chosen One. "Oh and just what was your act then?"

Ingrid ignored him, a sure sign she didn't like being picked up on her 'mistakes', "I hope you remember she's slain a vampire." Ingrid looked at Erin with barely concealed disgust on her face.

Erin tutted and rolled her eyes. Anger filling her, "It was an accident."

"How can you accidentally slay a vampire?"

"Easy enough when they're given a delicate UV grenade." Erin was curious where Ingrid had gotten that grenade.

Ingrid became flustered as she realised exactly what Erin was referring to, a certain blonde visiting netball player who had been hiding in Vlad's closet waiting to ambush the Chosen One. Vlad seemed to notice Ingrid's flustered state but didn't say anything, as he'd thought it through he wondered if that was the reason for the ash in his coffin.

"What were you doing in Vlad's room I wonder?" Ingrid asked as she sauntered forward towards Erin.

Ingrid smirked her eyebrows raised as she glanced between the pair of them; Vlad knew exactly what she was suggesting. Erin looked uncomfortable at Ingrid's suggestion.

"Ingrid!" Vlad snapped sharply. Ingrid backed off from her stepping backwards. Vlad might have given her what she wanted but he was still the one in charge or at least the Count was until he was made to see sense. Vlad couldn't see the Council allowing the Count the one still in charge when he came of age. Vlad wanted to change the subject away from Erin. "What are you going to do about your posse?"

Everyone turned to look at the netball team, or rather the surviving members and Ryan. Her loyal followers.

Ingrid shrugged, "Its none of my business." She didn't give them a second thought; they'd served their purpose. While they hadn't killed Vlad she still got the status she wanted.

Vlad let out a small laugh, before turning stern. "You created them so you need to deal with them."

"Her brother was an accident." Ingrid told him angrily, her finger pointing at Erin. Erin winced at the suggestion; Ryan was different now he was loyal to Ingrid. Erin knew she couldn't trust him the way she once did.

Vlad shook his head, he wasn't going to accept any excuses this was her mess she had to clean up. "You still created him."

"But…"

Vlad's voice deepened, his eyes fierce, "Now."

Ingrid opened her mouth to protest but considering Vlad held the key to her getting the power she wanted she nodded slowly. With a final glare she turned and began to stride across the room towards her 'army', her shoes clicking and her long black dress trailing along the dust covered floor.

"Don't even think about slaying them!" He yelled over his shoulder to her. Ingrid didn't reply verbally but he heard the soft hiss instead.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad walked Erin towards her room, Erin seemed nervous about walking through the corridors again after being 'banished' by Vlad last time.

Vlad hadn't set foot in this room since Erin had left, it had only been a couple of weeks but it had seemed much longer. He'd stopped anyone from entering; especially Renfield when he'd tried to take her coffin away.

Her deception had hurt him deeply; he knew it would take time to heal completely – to take down the walls he'd built around himself again.

She hovered behind the door. The last time she'd seen it Bertrand had torn it apart, she wasn't sure she actually wanted to go in. Vlad took her hand pulling her into the room, she surveyed the room slowly, everything was still exactly the same – nothing had been touched.

Her jacket still rested on the back of one of the chairs, her school text and exercise books piled beside the coffin along with her rucksack. The clothes were still inside the closet…

Something on top of the coffin caught her eye, she froze staring at it.

Her slaying equipment.

It was still open from where Bertrand had flung it open. A torch, two sharp jagged stakes (one long, one short), a compass and garlic were all on view for the world to see.

Vlad seemed to notice her sudden hesitation; he followed her gaze until it rested on the coffin.

Erin darted over to it, quickly bundling it up. She held it out to Vlad. Vlad seemed confused at her actions.

"Get rid of it for me?" She asked him softly, she never wanted to see it again.

Vlad wasn't sure what to think, he was thrilled that she trusted him that much to think she was safe around him but on the other hand she had no means to protect herself around his family and Bertrand. Considering what Bertrand had tried to do to her just hours before, he'd rather she kept them for her own protection.

Vlad shook his head, Erin's brow furrowed in confusion. "Please Vlad." She pleaded; she wanted him to know he could trust her again.

His voice was soft as he spoke, "You might need them." Erin shook her head, she didn't believe him. "I'll protect you but I want you to have something to defend yourself with."

Erin understood then, he was trusting her not to use them against him. She felt her chest tighten at the gravity of his decision.

"Keep them safe, away from the others." He gestured with his head to the rest of the vampires. Erin nodded quickly, she'd hide them later on. She placed them back down on the coffin lid, a slight thud echoed around the room as they fell from her grasp.

"I'm sorry…" She began again.

He offered her a small smile, "I know."

Erin gave him a similar smile, full of regret at what she'd done to him. Vlad shuffled closer slightly, Erin didn't move away from him at all. She tipped her head back as he moved maintaining eye contact as he moved closer to her. Erin's smile became more nervous as she watched various emotions flitter across Vlad's face before he paused.

Vlad paused for a moment; he thought he saw disappointment flash across Erin's face. He slowly leaned closer to her, her head tilted up to meet him half way.

Vlad could feel his confidence slipping away from him as he slowly drew closer, a few hesitations ruining what should have been a smooth movement.

He could feel her breath on his lips.

"Isn't this sweet?"

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	2. Awkward

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_A slightly sad note to start this chapter with:_

_A few people have PMed me about a spin off that was written (not by me) based on my saga using some of the storylines and the same new characters I created…I haven't been asked for or given permission for them to be used in a spin off, or even been told how they would be used, and therefore it is not in anyway linked to the Truth and Consequences saga._

_I'm so sorry if I sound selfish but I was really hurt that someone didn't ask me first. If I had been asked I might have said yes._

_Sorry about this start to the chapter, I just was so upset when I found out._

_On with the chapter…_

Chapter 2: Awkward

"Isn't this sweet?"

The sickly sweet tone made them jump apart. Erin flushed suddenly in embarrassment; being caught by Ingrid was almost like being caught by your parents. She found straightening her top more interesting than actually looking at the elder Dracula.

Vlad quickly resumed his position on the other side of the coffin, away from Erin putting a respectable distance between them. Vlad mentally cursed his sister for her timing, he could see the pleasure she'd gotten from interrupting them in her eyes.

Vlad had one advantage over Erin – he didn't blush. He looked more composed than she did as he stared at his sister.

Ingrid addressed Vlad, her nose wrinkling slightly, "I've dealt with the half fangs." She told him with disgust, Vlad noticed she didn't elaborate *how* she'd dealt with them.

Ingrid leaned against the door, staring at Erin. "You might have Vlad fooled but not me. Once a slayer always a slayer."

This was a continuation of the argument earlier; Ingrid didn't let things drop so easily.

"I'm not the one who's fooling him." Erin knew Ingrid had been placated for now, but how long would it be before she double-crossed her brother again?

"So what exactly were you doing here?"

Erin didn't want to lie now, it had all been said once before. "I did come to slay you." Ingrid stepped back slightly taken aback at Erin's brash statement. "You bit my brother but I don't want to slay you." She whispered the last part softly, "Not since meeting Vlad." If Ingrid heard it she didn't say anything, her comment didn't register with Vlad either with the intensity he was watching his sister.

"Not like you could anyway."

"I had the perfect chance to slay you but I didn't." Erin told her firmly. Ingrid seemed shocked at Erin's statement.

"Why are you still here?"

Erin nodded sideways towards Vlad, "Vlad's asked me to stay."

Ingrid opened her mouth to speak again. Vlad cut her off with a sharp look that could cut glass. While he'd said one hundred years as a period to try and get along, it only applied to getting along as a family. It didn't mean she had to get along with Erin.

He looked between them. "Ingrid…a word."

Ingrid stamped her foot before following Vlad into the corridor. Erin dropped the slayers gear onto the coffin as her curiosity got the best of her and she darted towards the door.

Just as she reached it the door swung shut, nearly breaking her nose as it did so. She pressed herself against the door. As it turned out she didn't need to go anywhere near the door, the sounds of their shouting echoed around the school.

Erin couldn't understand a word they were saying other than the odd name that was thrown into the middle of sentences. Vlad – three times, Sethius – ten times, Bertrand – twice and Erin – fourteen times.

Clearly Vlad and Ingrid were conversing in their native language. Vlad didn't want the half fangs or breathers to understand their conversation. It was a heated argument judging by the thunder in the background. The more powerful claps of thunder must have been from Vlad, they rumbled and roared in the background. Thunder always made her nervous.

She moved away from the door, rubbing her arms slightly. She hadn't noticed how cold the room was until now, the diamond edged, almost green, windows were closed but there were gaps around the frame where the wind was whistling through. She leaned against the wall sliding down it to rest in the bare floorboards.

Erin closed her eyes as she listened to them speak – it was a beautiful language. Granted that their words had a tone of anger, they were still melodic. She'd only heard it once before when the cleaner had been singing, even then it had been at a distance before it stopped as when Vlad hypnotised the cleaner.

The argument suddenly switched to English. "She's staying Ingrid and that's final."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid smirked as she entered the throne room, she spotted her father lying across his throne, his legs propped up on the armrest as he read the newspaper.

"Did you know Vlad's asked his crush to stay…again?"

The Count looked up at his daughter, he hadn't expected anything less from Vlad. He knew how his son felt about the slayer girl.

"No I didn't, its up to Vlad."

Ingrid shook her head; she couldn't believe her father's attitude. "You're the head of this family. You're the great Count Dracula…"

"Vlad's feelings…"

Ingrid scoffed at him, "Vampires don't have feelings." He'd drummed it into his children's head more than enough. Ingrid agreed with him – feelings got you hurt. She knew that all too well.

"You know how determined your brother can be, anyway if we don't let her stay I'm not dealing with the fallout again." His son had been a walking nightmare with her gone, he wouldn't talk to anyone, he wouldn't talk to anyone and he wouldn't even come out of his room other than to fetch soy blood.

"I thought you wanted Vlad to be unfeeling, to be a true vampire." The Count didn't answer; he remembered all too well when his son had become a true vampire. He still felt the pains of phantom garlic around his neck. "You're scared."

The Count sped until he rested behind her, lightening flashed outside as he spoke his voice echoing. "I am *not* scared of anything." His eyes turned slightly yellow, a sure sign he was lying slightly. Ingrid fought against the grin that wanted to plaster itself on her face.

'Except Mum.' Ingrid thought mentally.

"Erin warned us about you." Ingrid chose to look completely innocent, pretending she hadn't tried to do anything against her family – it never worked though. "And she saved my unlife."

He wouldn't usually care but considering Erin had worked out what Ingrid was up to, although they hadn't believed her at the time, which made her valuable. She might be able to spot what Ingrid would get up to next.

Ingrid couldn't believe her father being so…blasé about this. "So you're going to let her stay?"

"I think I am." The Count picked up his paper. "Anyway it'll stop Vlad from telling me I have to get along with breathers."

Ingrid could have screamed at the Count's attitude, she hit the table hard before grabbing the candelabra and throwing it against the wall. It hit the wall with a bang and two of the candlestick holders curved inwards. It would take a lot of effort to straighten them back out again.

She'd probably have to pay for it but it had made her feel better.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin gently knocked on Vlad's door; she waited for a few seconds before turning away. He obviously wasn't in there.

Just as she reached her own door Vlad's shot open. He poked his head around the corner, his face looked resigned as if he were expecting it to be someone else. He saw her and immediately his face became lighter, he smiled at her. "You okay?"

Erin nodded wringing her hands out nervously. "Just wondered if you had a key…so I can lock the door." It had never occurred to her before that the doors had locks on them, she knew a locked door wouldn't stop a vampire but it would make her feel safer at night (or day).

Vlad hadn't been expecting that question. He shook his head slightly, realising she was expecting an answer, his eyebrows furrowed slightly as he spoke. "Yeah, sure."

Erin bounced slightly on her heels as Vlad closed his door. She had a feeling he wouldn't keep them in his room.

She rubbed her neck slightly as they walked down the long corridors, Vlad didn't want to meet anyone, he wasn't in the right mood to see any more vampires or slayers for that matter. Mina was discussing things with Miss McCauley as a cover as to why she was here. "I'm not going to bite you." He told her, he was terrified that the reason she was rubbing her neck was because she expected someone to bite her.

"My necks a little sore." She smiled at him,

"Did Bertrand…" She shook her head and he felt relieved. Bertrand wouldn't have bitten her because he needed her blood. He hadn't managed to speak to Bertrand yet; he'd warned him what would happen if he went against him back when he tried to stake Ingrid, all he hoped is that Bertrand had a good reason for what he'd tried to do.

He shook his head; he didn't want to dwell on those thoughts. His evil side thrived on those thoughts, if he wanted to keep it under tight control he'd have to think about something else.

"I'm glad." His relieved smiled dropped as her realised exactly how her neck had been hurt. "I'm sorry Erin, I didn't mean to…" He trailed off gesturing to her neck.

He'd forced her neck round trying to make it look appetising to Sethius.

"We had to make it look realistic." She didn't blame him for it. She had to pretend to struggle, she didn't realise how strong Vlad actually was. "I don't blame you." She told him firmly, looking into his eyes.

Vlad nodded slowly, not fully agreeing with her but it was near impossible to win an argument with Erin – they usually ended in a compromise.

They entered the kitchen and immediately Vlad walked over to a large oak, Victorian kitchen unit. He pulled open the draw with both hands firmly clasped on the ringed handles. The draw squeaked and creaked loudly as he forced it to open along the rusted drawer runners. The rusted keys glinted in the light, Renfield had returned them thankfully. He grimaced as he saw the maggots crawling around in the drawer.

He held out his hand, "Come to me." He whispered and automatically the keys flew into his hands.

He searched though the large oval key ring looking for the key to her room. He squinted trying to read their faded labels on the fobs. He pulled the one off that he was pretty sure was the key to her room. It wasn't as rusted as the others but he had a feeling it still wouldn't turn easily in the look.

"Here." He handed it to her, feeling the sparks as their fingers brushed. Erin gasped at the contact before pulling her hand back quickly.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

An uncomfortable silence descended over them once again. Erin fixed her gaze on the floor; Vlad decided it was time to talk about what happened before Ingrid interrupted.

"About earlier…" Vlad began.

He wanted to get back to the way things were before he'd found out she was a slayer but there were too many things left unsaid for the moment. There was awkwardness around each other that hadn't been there before; they both had build defences around their hearts that couldn't be taken down on their own with just two hugs.

Erin's face took on a panicked look at the direction of the conversation. "I'd better finish sorting myself out." She spoke, gesturing with the key towards the exit.

Without waiting for his reply she darted out of the room. Vlad dropped the keys in the drawer before clicking his fingers in frustration and the drawer slammed shut, the ring handles banging and leaving dents in the woodwork.

He spoke to the thin air, "I'll be in the throne room." He'd better bring his father up to speed, if his sister hadn't already done it that is.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand sniffed the entrance to the training room cautiously. He couldn't smell anything. There were no lingering scents of breathers, half werewolf/half vampire hybrids or even the tang of fellow vampires.

He whizzed into the room quickly closing the thin, wooden door behind him firmly with a click.

A thought occurred to him, he didn't want to have the same mistake as last time and doubled checked that there were no breathers using stasis spray hiding behind the large equipment such as chairs or in the 'weapons' cupboard.

After finding the room empty much to his satisfaction he slowly crept along to the wall. He cautiously removed one of the loose but crumbling, red, Stuart bricks in the wall revealing a small, intricately carved wooden box. The carving had a Tudor element to it, the symbolic double rose in the centre of the box with smaller ones around the outside. It was smaller than a jewellery box, roughly three inches by five inches.

Bertrand moved with the box until he could place it flat on the gym exercise horse. He carefully opened the antique box that was just slightly older than himself. Inside nestled the sliver De Fortunessa family crest on red velvet. Now he had something else to add to the box for safekeeping, something that would be of great advantage to anyone who possessed it.

He slowly reached into his pocket, preparing to grasp the yellow finger bone.

His fingers came into contact with nothing. He stuffed his hand into the pocket, hoping it had only become caught.

Still his hand came into contact with nothing.

There was no possible way it could have fallen out.

Someone had deliberately taken the bone.

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	3. Missing

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Thank you for the lovely reviews last night, I'm glad you enjoyed it._

Chapter 3: Missing

Bertrand paced nervously trying to remember exactly when someone had the opportunity to take it.

He was sure no one had watched him pick it up. He couldn't be reflected in any of the mirrors so no one could have seen him take it that way either. The slayers and Wolfie would have been obvious to spot if they'd picked his pocket – only a vampire might have been able to get a way with it unseen.

One thing Bertrand knew for certain is that he could tell Vlad he'd taken the bone, as he'd certainly know what he was up to. Vlad was already after him for going against him again.

He might be able to shift the blame onto someone else: it couldn't be the slayer girl because she'd been with Vlad most of the time, Ingrid had been preoccupied with dealing with the half fangs and the Count he wouldn't have touched it after what had happened to him at the hands of the maniac. Of course he'd have to casually drop it into the conversation, as he was usually the silent observer in conversations it might arouse suspicion if he began to talk about something so…important.

There was only one thing he could do – try and find it before someone else used it to their own advantage.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand only just managed to slide the brick back into its place when the door flew open. He stood tall as he looked at the most powerful vampire in existence.

Bertrand quickly glanced towards the hide away, checking that it didn't look out of place.

"I told you what would happen if you *ever* went against me again." Vlad didn't shout his voice was eerily calm.

He stared down the taller vampire, his calmness was reminiscent of the evil that had been unleashed a month prior. He'd wanted that evil unleashed but no he dreaded it resurfacing. Nothing had been able to stop Vlad, at least nothing he knew about.

"You weren't interested in opening the book."

"I had a slayer threat to deal with."

"You knew how to open the book but you didn't!" Vlad had been more concerned about protecting Erin than actually facing his destiny.

"So you decided to kidnap my girlfriend? Erin was under my protection!"

"Erin isn't your girlfriend any more." Bertrand shook his head, Vlad's eyes twitched as Bertrand spoke bluntly. "Your protection ended when you banished her." Vlad's jaw locked as he stared at his mentor.

"You still stole the book from me."

"I was protecting it, I am…was its guardian." Bertrand corrected quickly, technically he was still the guardian of the bone as it was all that remained of the book. "It was supposed to hold the key to our future."

Vlad studied him; he didn't trust him at all. He hadn't trusted him for a while now.

"Our kind was desperate." He added, trying to tug at Vlad's unbeating heartstrings. Vlad scoffed turning away, he couldn't care less about the rest of their kind at the moment – they'd brought it on themselves. The world was changing and vampires needed to get up to date with modern times. Bertrand tried to appeal to his emotions, "She betrayed you."

Vlad snapped at him, "She also saved our unlives, she could have left the slayers to attack us with their super weapon, she didn't. Thanks to her we're alive."

Bertrand remained quiet. Vlad decided to give him the benefit of the doubt; he needed a way to keep an eye on Bertrand's friends. There was no telling what preparations Bertrand had made in case he was slain by Vlad, this way he could keep an eye on his mentor.

"You helped defeat Sethius," He began, staring at Bertand trying to decipher the emotions surfacing in Bertrand's eyes. "But if anything happens to Erin again, I will stake first then ask questions. Do you understand me?" His eyes turned pure black as he spoke, staring at his mentor.

The authority in Vlad's tone unnerved Bertrand, that week away had shaped him into a leader.

"Yes." He bowed slightly at the young vampire. He knew Vlad would do it, he would do anything to protect the slayer girl.

Vlad gave a sharp nod before speeding from the room.

As soon as Vlad was out of sight Bertrand knew he needed to find that bone.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

It was still the remnants of night as Erin made her way towards the more dangerous part of the school for one particular reason. She wished she still had her stasis spray; it would distract the thirsty half fangs.

"Ryan?" Erin asked softly as she pushed her way into the crowd basement corridors. This was Ingrid's way of dealing with the half fangs locking them away, across the other side of the school. Each half-fang either shared or had a room of their own; there was only a handful of them anyway.

She found him in a damp ridden, warped oak coffin in one of the side rooms. He was staring at the ceiling practicing lowering and retracting his fangs. She didn't flinch at seeing him in a coffin the way she might have once, that reaction surprised her.

"What do you want?" There was no affection in his tone, not anymore. His voice was gruff and harsh.

"To talk." She stepped closer but still made sure she could get to the door in a hurry if she needed to.

He sat up in one fluid motion, "Then talk, sis."

He still looked sickly and weak. She fought down the concern that came to her instinctively; he'd refused to help her warn Vlad. Erin folded her arms across her chest as she fought to maintain eye contact with him. She didn't want him to think she was scared of her.

"Ingrid doesn't care about you." She told him, she wanted him to see sense. "I do."

Ryan shook his head smiling, "Ingrid created me." He dismissed her affection as if he didn't care for it.

"By accident. She never wanted to create you." Ryan hissed at her, she didn't jump. "Grow up Ryan." He didn't take kindly to being spoken to in such a way. Erin forced the thoughts that this was her brother from her mind, he wasn't the same person he'd been months ago.

"Ingrid is my creator, I do what she says."

Erin shook her head, "Then you're loyal to the wrong Dracula."

"Vlad is weak. He won't even turn you." His words echoed Bertrand's. She thought she could talk some sense into him now the immediate danger had passed – clearly she was wrong.

"You told the Van Helsings where Vlad was. You didn't care that much about Ingrid then."

Ryan didn't answer her comment; she knew it must have struck a nerve. The way his eyes twitched and his head lowered slightly. She knew Ryan's body language off by heart.

"Is there any part of my brother left?"

He still didn't answer, Erin felt her eyes glisten as she turned away from him. She wasn't going to let him see her upset. Ryan had changed, perhaps forever.

She didn't know her own brother anymore.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin slowly seated herself at the breakfast table feeling all the eyes of the Dracula's on her. Ingrid was sulking quietly whereas Vlad's face was defiant. The Count was pretending he couldn't see her. Bertrand hissed at Erin, she jumped backwards slightly. Vlad automatically stood and hissed back, his fangs glistening in the light. Bertrand backed down – for now.

She looked down at her lap; she didn't feel comfortable enough to speak in front of them.

"Are you really a slayer?" Vlad and Erin winced at Wolfie's innocent question. Wolfie dropped the knife and fork he'd been playing with back onto the table with a bang.

"Not a proper one." Ingrid muttered under her breath. At least she didn't say it too loudly like she would have done months ago.

Erin wasn't really sure how to broach the topic with Wolfie, "I was trained but I've never deliberately slain a vampire."

Snorts echoed around the table.

Wolfie smiled as an idea came to him, it would be better than being bored around the school all day, "Can you train me?" 

"NO!" Three voices spoke at the same time around the table. Erin didn't get chance to speak but she shook her head at him. Wolfie folded his arms doing a remarkable job of sulking at the answer.

"We are not having another *slayer* in this house." Slayer was spat out harshly, Vlad's eyes darkened for a second as he considered responding physically to the cutting response his father used.

He hadn't minded Erin staying Vlad knew that but he had to keep up the pretence simply because he was the Prince of Darkness.

Ingrid shook her head at her, a sneer on her face. The Count glared at her harshly. Bertrand was staring though her with his eyes. This wasn't going to work, she knew that. Vlad couldn't always put himself at risk protecting her, he'd already done it twice and they'd used her against him more times than she cared to remember.

"I'm not feeling that hungry." She tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace.

Erin pushed herself away from the table, standing quickly almost knocking Renfield over as he wheeled the dinner trolley next to her. She mouthed 'sorry' to him before darting from the room.

Vlad stood sharply, leaning on the surface of the table. He'd expected this; they were finally getting on with each other and working together…by finding someone else to insult.

"Thanks." He told them sarcastically.

"I didn't say anything." Ingrid protested quickly, Vlad just growled before chasing after Erin.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin leaned against the balcony, looking down at the students milling around in the courtyard. She knew she should be down there with them but she just didn't want to face the questions about where she'd been for the last couple of weeks.

Vlad watched from the shadows of the doorway, he smiled as he watched her leaning with folded arms against the bricked ledges. His smile slipped as he watched her furiously bat at her eyes with her hands. Listening carefully he could hear the irregular breaths that came with crying.

"Erin?" Erin knew Vlad couldn't come outside to her, she thought if she ignored him long enough he'd leave her alone. "Erin!" He pressed again, she didn't answer him again.

Vlad knew Erin was being stubborn. She refused point blank to acknowledge him at all.

"Fine, I'll come to you." His voice was determined.

Vlad took a deep breath, this would hurt but it would be worth it…as long as he got back inside in time. The burns wouldn't take too long to heal (hopefully) unlike last time. He hesitated slightly before edging towards the door, taking care to mostly stay in the shadows as long as possible.

He gingerly stretched his right leg out into the direct sunlight.

Erin knew Vlad wouldn't be that stupid…then again he'd done it before.

Erin spun round seeing the starting signs of his skin burning in the sun.

"VLAD!" She scolded; running across to him and shoving him forcefully back inside, slamming the door shut with all her might. She grabbed the blanket pressing not to gently on his leg on the faint traces of smoke. He hadn't had much exposure but he'd still been an idiot to do that.

"At least you're talking to me now." He told her before wincing as she 'accidentally' hit his leg too hard. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Erin looked away, "We used to be able to talk." He told her softly, granted Erin had always been reluctant to share her most guarded secrets they still had talked. "I want to help."

Erin busied herself with folding the blanket so she didn't have to look at him. "I'm going tonight."

Vlad stared at her, "You can't."

"Your family never wanted me here in the first place, Ryan isn't the same anymore…I can't stay here Vlad. You can't always put yourself in the line of fire, you need allies. I tried but…"

Vlad grew angry, "You gave it less than a day." He combated. "Where are you going to go?" He questioned, it came across as harsh though. He forced himself to calm down.

Erin shrugged, she didn't have anywhere. She'd stayed with her brother before he'd been bitten. That place wouldn't exist anymore; it would've been leased to someone else. Her parents were always travelling on their slaying quests, that's why she'd stayed with her brother in the first place.

"I know they can be a nightmare but I promise I'll protect you. They're only trying to make you leave because you can see right through them."

"Then they've won." She told him, standing suddenly and rubbing her hands together to get the remains of the dirt off.

"Erin I don't want you to go." He thought they'd covered this yesterday. She'd obviously seen Ryan and that's what had shaken her.

"Vlad," She began but he cut her off.

Vlad looked into her eyes, "Vampires love a fight, just give back as good as you get."

"I'm not that kind of person." Erin wasn't the unkind sort, she was caring and compassionate.

Vlad gave a half smile. "You were with Jonno and Mina."

Erin had been confrontational with them, but it had been more of an act to see what they were up to. It wasn't in her nature to be like that, only when she was scared did she become aggressive. "Because I wanted to save you because I l…care about you." Vlad picked up on her word as she blushed, his eyes softened.

"I can teach you." He offered, he knew how to handle his family. He could give her pointers on how to handle them.

Erin didn't believe him, "Vlad, you're the world's sweetest vampire, you're not mean."

Vlad's gaze dropped down, her words weren't true anymore. "Not since he became part of me." His words were whispered as he spoke. He couldn't always control the monster inside him. "I'll help you." He promised her.

Erin turned and began to walk in the opposite direction away from him. She didn't rush she just strolled away.

"Where are you going?" He didn't expect her to walk away from him.

Erin looked over her shoulder, grinning at him, "School."

He assumed that meant she was definitely staying this time.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	4. Blood Oath

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 4: Blood Oath

Ingrid watched as Bertrand searched the assembly hall. A smirk crossed her lips.

She sauntered over to him; if Bertrand noticed her he didn't react. "Lost anything?" Her voice seemed so innocent but anyone who knew her knew better.

Judging by his lack of surprise when she spoke, he clearly had seen her enter. Not much could get past Bertrand de Fortunessa.

"No." His answer was short.

Ingrid tipped her head, trying to look confused. "Seems like it to me."

Bertrand cast a glance up at her from his position on all fours underneath the trophy table. If he told Ingrid he knew she would hold it over him, something he admired in her. Very few vampire women were as calculating as she was and very few could give back as good as they got.

"I'll go ask Vlad if he knows what you're up to." She made to leave but Bertrand whizzed in front of her stopping her from leaving completely. Her face had a look of triumph on it. "Is there something you don't want Vlad to know?"

Bertrand knew he'd have to tell her but he knew she'd also be looking for a way to get him back after framing her for trying to kill Erin and nearly staking her. If Ingrid got hold of it there was no telling the havoc she could unleash on their world.

"If you want to know you'll have to agree to a Blood Oath." Ingrid stepped back, a Blood Oath bound them as allies. If they broke it the other person could legally slay them without any comeback.

Ingrid narrowed her eyes, trying to see if he was bluffing. Bertrand was devious but he never bluffed…still there was a first time for everything.

"Fine."

Bertrand held out a small knife to her and produced his hip flask. Ingrid pulled up her left sleeve, she felt like she was eight years old again and trying to stop her brother from being a goody two shoes.

Ingrid grimaced as she quickly cut her arm (a shallow cut, less than an inch long) with one quick stroke before pouring the blood into the wound. Bertrand copied her actions. The wound would heal within a few minutes but seal the blood under her skin. Almost like getting a tattoo. She held her arm up to show him, he smirked showing her his own cut.

"Now we've done the Blood Oath thing are you going to tell me what you were looking for?"

"The finger of Sethius." He told her, resuming looking for it.

"What finger?" If she had just made the Blood Oath for nothing she'd kill him and she'd be well within her rights.

"When he turned to dust it was the only thing that survived."

"I don't remember…" She didn't remember anything about a bone; then again she had shielded her eyes at the time so she wouldn't have seen it drop. As for the dust pile she'd seen enough of them.

"I picked it up." He admitted.

Ingrid face filled with thunder, "You devious, conniving, scheming vampire." She gave a small shrug. "I'm impressed." She truly was impressed she didn't think the older vampire had it in him. "What's so special about it?"

"It might hold Sethius' power, I can't think of any other reason why one of his bones might have survived."

Ingrid nodded, Vlad could withstand more than the average vampire prolonged contact with the sunlight for example when he'd rescued Erin, so it was possible that if Sethius had been just as powerful something might have survived.

"What do you want it for?" Bertrand didn't answer, and then everything suddenly became clear. "You want to see if you can have some of that power. You don't like my baby brother's plan."

Bertrand couldn't hold it in any longer, he'd confronted Vlad with it months ago but he'd lied or brushed it under the carpet. "Breathers and vampires living in peace?" Bertrand quizzed her. "Don't tell me you're happy with it?"

"It's better than the alternative." Ingrid wasn't keen on the idea but it was better than Sethius' plan for them all. Genocide and civil way, basic chaos among their world. "I gave him my word and in return I will be his number two, the first female vampire to ever have a high position." Score one for Vampiress Liberation.

Bertrand smirked, "Vlad said he'll make you his number to, how long before he gives it to Erin?"

Ingrid folded her arms across her chest. "Vlad would never turn Erin."

If Bertrand thought Vlad had the guts to turn a breather he was barmy, Vlad couldn't even look at human blood without wincing.

Bertrand raised his eyebrow at the eldest Dracula sibling, "He wouldn't have to."

Ingrid paused; if they were to live in peace he might want a breather beside him in power. It would be something her brother would consider. He was crazy about Erin; she might even go as far as to say practically in love with her.

Her mind was made up; she needed a contingency plan just in case it ever happened. "Where did you have this bone last?"

Bertrand smiled at her before gesturing around the room. Ingrid growled as she crawled on all fours looking under everything with a gap where the bone could have rolled.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin lightly knocked on Vlad's door before poking her head around the edge. He smiled as he saw her, although his fingers didn't cease twirling an object between his fingers. It was a blur as he spun it faster and faster, Erin was memorised as she tried to work out what it was from sight.

"What's that?" Erin asked him softly, giving up trying to identify it.

Vlad looked up at her, she'd changed out of her school clothes into more casual wear – jeans and a blue plaid shirt, and she had her jacket on as if she were cold. He was sure it wasn't that cold in here but with all the vampires in the school at the moment it could be possible.

The object stopped sinning as Vlad caught it fully in his palm, holding it tightly. He gestured her to come closer before he opened his hand showing her the item.

The sight of the yellowed finger bone made her grimace. He once acted like that towards bones and things but growing up with Count Dracula as a father soon knocked that out of you. Vlad closed his hand and pushed the bone back into his pocket, it was safer to keep it on him.

"It's all that's left of Sethius." He told her, a faint smile on his face. The book had been the power to resurrect Sethius and not the destiny the vampires had thought it contained; he couldn't wait to see the look on Ramanga's face when he found out and not mentioning the Vampire High Council.

Erin's next question was more of a rhetorical one. "That's what dropped to the floor." Erin remembered something dropping with a dull 'thunk' but she didn't know what it was. "I don't remember you picking that up."

"I didn't." Vlad gave her a soft smile before his look became more calculating, "I stole it from Bertrand."

He couldn't risk Bertrand keeping hold of it, if Bertrand had honestly though he hadn't noticed him moving to pick it up then he was wrong. Bertrand never moved unless he was either tense or up to something.

It had been easy enough to do, all he had to do was make sure he looked occupied then concentrate on the bone and it came to him, he didn't think Bertrand would notice the small hole in the lining of his jacket that the bone had made on its exit towards the Chosen One.

"The old Vlad…" She grinned trailing off deliberately. He grinned back up at her, she didn't mind him changing because he hadn't changed that much – instead he'd matured, in her opinion.

Erin gingerly perched next to him on the edge of the coffin, she hated the awkwardness she felt around him but she honestly didn't know whether he felt anything other than friendship towards her because of what she'd done to him.

"Did you want something?"

Erin couldn't stand being in the school for another minute, the tense atmosphere grating on her nerves, "I just wanted to know ifyouwantedtogointotown." She gabbled the last part, merging it into one.

Vlad shook his head, squinting in confusion. "Sorry, what?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go into town…together…like we were supposed to on our first…" She didn't finish, a flush coming to her cheeks.

"Yeah." He jumped at the chance. "As a date or…"

"What do you want it to be?" She asked him softly.

Vlad knew he wanted it to be a date but didn't want to sound too eager, on the other hand he didn't want to offend her if she wanted it as a date. Looking at her he could tell she was guarded, he couldn't decide which response she would prefer to hear. He decided on neither, "How about we just go out and spend some time together?"

Erin was relieved at the compromise, "Great."

Vlad stood slowly, feeling his shoulders crack from being hunched over in the coffin. He clicked his fingers and immediately the coffin closed. Erin jumped as the locks automatically shut, the metallic sound echoing around the room.

Vlad reached towards the small couch in his room, grabbing his leather jacket slipping it on quickly.

He nervously glanced down looking at her hand before taking it gently in his. He relished the feel of her warm skin against his cool skin. Erin beamed up at him. He tightened his grip on her hand, moving his fingers so they laced with hers before pulling her from the room, shutting and locking the door with a click.

Maybe things could go back to the way they were before he found out she was a slayer.

Neither noticed the smoke hovering along the floor, slowly seeping into Vlad's room under the crack at the bottom of the door.

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	5. Confession

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_This story has a chance of being *slightly* darker than the saga but nothing in terms of having to change the rating from K+._

Chapter 5: Confession

Vlad leaned back against the shop window; he didn't want to go in. Erin was only going to be a few minutes anyway so there really wasn't much point in venturing into the crowded shop.

"Ready." A voice proclaimed making him jump. Erin grinned at surprising the vampire. He spun to face her and she held the small bag up to show him. "Got it."

"What did you get anyway?"

"Girl things." She told him with a delicate blush. He nodded slowly, he was glad he couldn't blush himself.

He cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say nothing came to mind.

"Do you want to head back?" She asked softly. Vlad didn't really want to go back yet. He shook his head. The shops wouldn't be open for much longer. He wanted to spend time with her but there was a giant elephant hovering around them.

"How about food?" He asked.

Erin bounced on her feet, "Sounds great."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad sat down opposite her in the small café; he placed the hot tea in front of her. Erin grasped the cup feeling the warmth seep through the cup to her fingers.

"Are you cold?" He asked seeing the way she was clutching the cup.

Erin suddenly let go of the cup, not wanting Vlad to get the wrong impression. "No." She smiled at him, slightly nervously. She'd been thinking of getting one of two elephants out of the way. She needed to get the second thing off her chest before someone found out and used it to blackmail her.

"I need to tell you a couple of things."

"This doesn't sound good." He commented softly however if she was willing to share it with him he knew she wanted a clean slate with him.

"Please hear me out then you can bit me, banish me or whatever you want to do." She begged softly. Vlad nodded slowly, it might be hard to keep his cool but he'd try. "Vlad I need to tell you about the vampire."

His mind went blank for a moment, "What vampire?"

"The one that I accidentally slain." She spoke quietly, she needed him to understand. Vlad forced his eyes to meet hers, "I did it a few minutes before I found you in my room. I was coming to explain what had happened…" Before it had been taken the wrong way.

"What did happen?" He fought to keep his voice calm, he didn't want to get angry or show any signs of weakness.

"I saw Bertrand going into mine and I thought he wanted to drain me." She began, "So I hid in the nearest room, which was yours." She took a breath. "As soon as the door closed one of the netballers ran out of the closet thinking I was you with a UV grenade."

Vlad couldn't understand, she couldn't have been hurt. "It wouldn't have hurt you, did she try to bite you and you did it in self defence?" He could live with self-defence.

Erin shook her head her eyes glistening as she tried to tell him, she didn't want him to hate her. "She thought I was one of them and then she wanted to try your coffin. She wanted it closed and I thought if I could lock her in I could show you what Ingrid was up to. It wouldn't close so I tried to close it by sitting on it but the grenade smashed and…" She trailed off, tears running freely down her cheeks. "I swear it was an accident, I didn't think about the grenade."

"It won't close for anyone but me." He told her softly, it was a security feature, he'd left it open by accident, it wouldn't open for anyone else either. "Did you know the girl?" He asked her softly,

"It was the one who asked us about the sports hall, that's how I knew I could prove it."

Vlad had found the ash and broken glass in his coffin and had wondered what had happened. Erin's story seemed to back up what evidence he'd found.

"And the second thing?"

This would be the harder one to admit to. She looked down into the cup, leaning towards it finding the tea inside fascinating.

"I tried to slay you all." She whispered, "When we first met, well when your mother arrived." Glancing up at Vlad through her eyelids briefly she saw his expression was blank.

This wasn't what Vlad had expected her to say. He expected her to say she'd taken something or confronted Jonno and Mina over something. This was the last thing he expected.

Vlad managed to say one word, "How?"

"I rang the Brotherhood and told them where you were. I didn't know that killing the vampire that bit my brother wouldn't work. I didn't know you and I've been brought up to believe that you were evil. I couldn't make myself do it that's why I tried to get them to do it. I haven't tried since, I promise."

"That's why you'd packed to leave." He whispered softly. "And that's why you were surprised to see us."

"I was just so desperate to save Ryan."

Considering she'd just revealed something he knew nothing about it showed how much she was willing to tell him everything.

Vlad really wasn't sure how to respond; he knew how devoted she was to her brother. He knew she was willing to do anything for him. Unlike most of his kind he had an insight into the breather and slayer mind, the legend of the Chosen One always stirred and deepened fear.

He was angry she'd tried it but she'd redeemed herself by saving him and his family. She'd taken a risk to protect him that could have backfired on her completely.

He questioned softly, "Is that everything?"

Erin nodded, wrapping her hands around the mug once more. "You can get angry now."

Before he actually let rip he needed to know one thing: "Would you do it again?" He asked her, looking into her red eyes.

"Never." She told him, not breaking eye contact. They remained in silence as Vlad searched her eyes, usually when Erin lied she blinked and turned away slightly but this time she was staring him down. "Do you believe me?"

He sighed, "Yeah." He couldn't be angry with her for being scared, Ingrid had turned the Draculas into bloodthirsty monsters her attack on Stokely.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, before swiping at her face. She'd never cried so much in her life as she had done over the last few weeks.

Vlad stood slowly and Erin thought he'd walk off and leave her.

She was surprised as he pulled her to his height and wrapped his arms around her. Erin wrapped her own around his waist tightly. His embrace always gave her comfort; she'd missed it over the last few weeks. The last few times they'd hugged they were quick and relief filled, nothing so tender as it was now.

"I swear I've told you everything." She whispered into his chest, Vlad looked down at her. She pulled back slightly to look at him, "No more secrets."

Vlad nodded before pressing a kiss to her hair.

Now everything had been wiped clean.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin walked slowly next to Vlad as they returned to the school. Vlad held her hand tightly in his. Erin was pulled closely into his side as they walked. He stopped suddenly, pulling her into line with him.

"Erin," He asked softly, "Did you mean it?" Her confusion was clear on her face. "I mean about caring about me?" No one had ever told him that before, his father had said he loved him but he'd never been told it by anyone else.

Erin flushed, "Yeah." She meant it; she wasn't saying it to get him to trust her.

"We come from different worlds." He muttered softly. They'd taken things slowly when they began dating the first time.

"I didn't want to be a slayer." She told him, "Just like you hate being a vampire."

"Is there a chance that we can…" He gestured between the pair of them. This was the first time he'd broached the topic.

"It won't be easy." She reminded him; too many would be opposed to them as a couple.

"I know, I've never done things the easy way." He told her, making her smile.

Erin squeezed his hand, "Me neither." They smiled at each other for a few more minutes. "We can't pick off where we left off…" Erin began, Vlad's face fell. Vlad forced himself to look away should his disappointment show, "But you know all of me now so there won't be any more secrets. It might mean starting over in places."

"So, you'll consider it?"

"Yeah." She nodded at him, Vlad looked anxious.

Vlad spoke quietly, "We can make it work." He promised her, "Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"If you'll be my boyfriend." She teased back, breaking the tension.

Vlad nodded at the same time as her. The tension between them finally broken.

Vlad pulled her into another hug, a longer one this time. This time it wasn't bitter or full of relief or sadness. It was just them

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Walking me to my room?" She teased as he guided her down the corridor.

"Just want to make sure you don't get kidnapped on the way." He teased back at her. "This way I know you're safe."

Erin shook her head. "Maybe I should walk you back to your room, make sure there's not a posse waiting to slay you." Vlad laughed.

Erin paused outside his room being stubborn. She gestured to his room, wanting to see for herself there wasn't anyone waiting for him. She folded her arms and raised her eyebrows at him.

Vlad grinned and clicked his fingers automatically the door opened.

Erin's face fell suddenly. Vlad became worried, spinning around to see what had horrified her.

His room had been completely ransacked.

TBC

_A/N: I hope it wasn't too fluffy – I'm not a fan of the overly fluffy but I wanted to get this out of the way quickly._

Thanks for reading 


	6. Indestructible

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_A slightly shorter chapter._

Chapter 6: Indestructible

"What were they after?" Erin asked him quietly, as she grabbed the couch and helped him turn it the right way up. She grabbed the seat cushions and stuffed them back on the frame, plumping them as she did so.

Vlad threw her one of the decorative cushions. She hit it trying to get the dust that they'd picked up from the floor out of them before dropping it on the sofa.

He picked up his cape and jeans that were strewn across the floor. They were creased and crumpled. His drawers were open and the shirts were rumpled and sticking out. He clicked his fingers and they automatically refolded and the drawers slid silently shut. Unlike Renfield he liked to have silent drawers.

"I don't have anything in here."

He straightened suddenly, there was only one thing of value he had on him.

"The bone." They both said together.

Erin shook her head, all for a piece of bone, "Someone really wants that." They could at least create a list of suspects from those who'd been there when Sethius had been reduced to ash. He didn't have a clue who'd seen him with it, as far as he knew no one had noticed. Perhaps they just assumed he was the one who'd taken it.

Vlad was glad he had it on him while he was out. He patted his pocket, double-checking it was still there. Unfortunately it would mean he'd have to keep it on him at all times.

Erin shook her head as she turned his chest of drawers back over so they were actually standing upright.

Vlad crouched down picking up the books from the floor. A few spines had been broken causing the pages to hang out slightly.

"How did they get in?"

Vlad looked at her, the only way in would either be under the door or through the keyhole.

"Old vampire party trick, turn yourself into smoke and go under the door or through the key hole." He bent down to look through the keyhole; it was all clogged up with black dirt. "I'd say under the door."

"The school's full of vampires." Erin reminded him, at least she wasn't a suspect not that she'd escape being accused of it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The silence in the throne room was thick and heavy as the main suspects were assembled. Vlad stared his family down; he really wasn't in the best of moods after having to tidy his room.

Erin hovered behind him, slightly nervous of his anger.

The Count swirled the blood around in the goblet, alternating between clockwise and anti-clockwise. Ingrid and Bertrand sat opposite each other.

"Who did it?"

"Who did what Vladdy?"

"Wrecked my room."

He caught the glance between Bertrand and Ingrid, they seemed to know something or at least have an idea.

"Why do you think it was one of us?"

"I can't see how anyone could have got in the room when it was locked and I have the only key. Only a vampire could have got into the room with it locked." He knew he should have put a vampiric lock on the entire door frame including the gap under the door with his powers, how to get privacy was the first thing he'd learned when he transformed. "Wolfie couldn't because the door was locked and I don't think a five year old can pick locks. Renfield however can."

Renfield dropped the goblet he was holding at Vlad's accusation, not expecting him to accuse him. "But Renfield doesn't search through thinks like that."

The room had been ransacked in a frenzy, looking in all the places that you wouldn't expect something to be hidden – Renfield didn't think like that.

Renfield breathed a sigh of relief at being acquitted. "Thank you Master Vlad."

He decided to deal with the excuses first. "So where was everyone?" He saw three glances turn towards Erin looking around him, "Erin was with me."

Ingrid and Bertrand pointed to each other as fast as lightening.

"I was with her/him." The fact they were backing each other up was suspicious considering how much they enjoyed framing each other.

Erin made a mental note to watch the pair of them carefully.

Everyone turned to the Count, he shook of their accusation – especially Ingrid's raised eyebrow. "I'm not interested in your breather loving things. There's nothing of value in there to me anyway Vladdy."

"Probably because Renfield's already told you everything that's in there."

The Count looked away at that comment and Vlad knew Renfield acted as a spy. Whenever Vlad had returned with something there was always a visit from Renfield within a few hours to see what it was.

The Count pointed a long finger at his daughter, "What about the half fangs Ingrid created?"

"Please! Like any of them would be that clever." She laughed, the idea was absurd. Vlad wasn't so sure though.

Vlad wasn't convinced they didn't have anything to do with it but he wasn't convinced either that they did. His instinct was telling him that they had plans with the bone but weren't the ones who'd ransacked his room to find it. It wasn't Ingrid's style and Bertrand was more…tidy when he turned a room upside down.

Bertrand tipped his head at Vlad, a curious expression on his face, it couldn't be a coincidence the bone had been stolen and then Vlad's room had been ransacked. "What were they after Vlad?"

Vlad stared at his mentor, his face was completely blank, "Haven't a clue."

Bertrand's eyes narrowed he wasn't convinced but he'd accept Vlad's answer for now.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad knew the safest thing to do would be to destroy the bone. If certain people actually managed to get hold of the bone then there would be utter chaos across all the worlds, not just the vampire and breather world.

Vlad stared at the bone, he really wasn't sure what to do with it. He leaned against the podium staring at it. He clicked his fingers trying to reduce it to ash. Flames enveloped it, fuelled by the oxygen in the air.

He clicked his fingers and the flames vanished but the bone was still there. It was completely intact not even the smallest scorch was on its surface.

He dropped his head down, fire should have destroyed it. He ran a hand across his face, he couldn't believe it was still there. He propped his hands under his chin and glared at it once again.

Erin poked her head around the training room door checking Bertrand wasn't there. She knew what would happen if Bertrand caught her inside there again.

She sniffed the air, she could smell the unmistakeable scent of burnt…something. Looking across the room she saw Vlad standing motionlessly at the pedestal where the book used to rest.

"Vlad?" She asked softly.

He jumped looking up at her suddenly, he gestured to the bone. "I'm just trying to get rid of it."

Erin leaned against the podium, bracing her hands against it. He could see the charred velvet, if it had withstood fire she was concerned it would withstand anything.

"Garlic?" She suggested, revealing the bulb she was carrying. As Vlad had insisted she keep her slayer weapons she needed a new garlic bulb, she'd just collected some from the kitchen. She withdrew the bulb from the small, clear plastic bag she was carrying it in.

Vlad stepped back as she placed the bulb on the bone.

They watched carefully – nothing happened.

"Is that real garlic?" He wondered if it was the plastic decorative ones.

"I'm not going to test it on anyone am I?" She asked him, Vlad shook his head. He sniffed at the bulb, it was definitely real garlic.

There wasn't even the faintest sign of smoke on the bone.

Erin let out a growl and snatched the bulb away stuffing it back in the plastic bag and into her jeans pocket.

"It was worth a try." Vlad sighed as he pondered how else he might be able to destroy the seemingly indestructible bone. "Thanks." Vlad gently kissed her cheek; Erin suppressed the spark that shot through her at the contact. Vlad seemed to notice and he grinned.

He pulled back slightly before kissing her forehead. Her eyes fluttered closed at the contact.

Vlad lifted his hand and gently trailed it down her arm to her waist, relishing in the warmth that permeated her clothes. He gently tugged her closer to him. Erin didn't resist at all, she placed her hands on his chest, feeling the cool fabric beneath her fingertips.

The young vampire cupped her cheek gently, caressing it with his thumb. Erin leaned towards his touch; she loved the feel of his cooler skin against hers.

Vlad's smile widened and he leaned down slowly. His eyes fluttered between hers and her red lips, Erin's eyes fluttered closed instinctively.

Vlad gently brushed his cold lips against her warm ones. This would be their first kiss since the Carpathian Feast.

"Get away from my sister."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	7. Observation

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm sorry if my writing wasn't up to scratch yesterday, I went to the zoo for the day and rushed to type the chapters._

_This fic will probably be a shorter than my other ones I've written for YD._

Chapter 7: Observation

Vlad instinctively pushed Erin behind him, shielding her between himself and the podium.

Erin stood on her toes trying see over Vlad's left shoulder. Her back hit the pedestal jostling her slightly and causing pain to flow through her. She dropped back down automatically.

Ryan stood staring at them, a feral look on his face. His fangs were down and dripping. He let out a long hiss at Vlad, his eyes pure red.

Vlad's fangs automatically dropped and he let out a harsh warning rumble from his chest.

"Get away from her." Ryan told him. Glancing directly behind Vlad, his eyes lingering with an unreadable expression on his face before looking at the future leader of their kind.

"No." Vlad's eyes narrowed.

"Erin move away from the vampire." That was rich, coming from a half fang. Vlad stared at Ryan, why was he suddenly exercising his sibling rights? He hadn't cared before.

Erin didn't move, Vlad instead felt her clutch the back of his red shirt. The buttoned front raised slightly as the back was pulled down slightly in her grip.

"Erin, now!" Erin jumped at her brother's fierce tone, but she still didn't move.

"I will protect her, which is more than you did when you left her for Bertrand." Vlad told him, he twisted his hand around his back to grasp hers firmly.

"I was coming back for her."

"After you did Ingrid's bidding." Vlad told him, a smirk on his lips as Ryan's face became more outraged at the slur on his character. Of course Ingrid came first, she was his mistress, Erin was family so she came second.

Ryan chose that moment to act.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin felt Vlad's hand slip from hers a fraction of a second before he blurred away.

There was a boom in the middle of the room as he met Ryan fully grasping his upper arms. Ryan thrashed and bit the air trying to attack Vlad.

Ryan broke free of Vlad's hold, throwing him backwards. It surprised Vlad, he wasn't expecting Ryan to escape his hold, then again if he had been trained as a slayer he would be familiar with various techniques.

Vlad stumbled backwards knocking into Erin. Erin let out a little cry at the contact, it didn't hurt but she was surprised. Her elbow knocked the bone off the pedestal, making it dart across the floor.

Ryan's ears picked up at the sound and his eyes tried to find the source of the sound. Vlad tackled him and knocking him out of the way, distracting him somewhat. Ryan tried to fight back but was thrown against punch bag.

"Get to the wall." He told her quickly, Erin nodded and ran as fast as she could to the brick wall pressing herself flat against it.

Erin searched with her eyes around the room, trying to find the finger bone. It wasn't anywhere obvious. The only place it could have gone was underneath the cupboard that concealed the garlic pit.

She made to move forward and scramble across the floor towards it but Ryan was thrown into the pedestal, it broke under the force. Bits of stone flew in all directions making Erin shield her face.

When she lowered her hand she looked where the pedestal had once rested, as the dust began to settle she saw Ryan being held there by an unseen force. Vlad's hand was still extended, he was holding Ryan to the ground. Ryan gave up struggling against the pressure of Vlad's powers.

Vlad stood tall, he looked down at Ryan. Ryan seemed to be exhausted, his hair clinging to his forehead as he'd fought against Vlad's strength. Vlad didn't look the slightest bit phased or drained.

"Leave her alone." Vlad told him firmly, his fangs still on show for the world to see. Ryan glared up at him with undisguised hatred on his face. "You don't control her."

"He's right Ryan." Erin spoke softly, "When you've stopped being loyal to Ingrid…"

"He can't." Vlad told her softly, as Ryan shook his head. "He'll remain loyal to her forever."

Erin's eyes widened, she just thought it was an imprint thing and after a while it'd wear off, like chicks imprinting on their mother.

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"It'll lessen over time but it'll still be there." Vlad told her softly.

Ryan didn't seem to like the idea it would lesson as he murmured something under his breath, or so Erin assumed. She realised she'd assumed wrong when Vlad's face darkened, clearly he understood exactly what Ryan had said.

"Go. Now." Vlad told him firmly, his gaze sharp. Vlad flicked his hand and Ryan vanished from the room, he let out a sigh of relief before turning back to Erin.

He winced as he forced his fangs to retract; forcing them back always caused him discomfort. It was worse since he'd absorbed his reflection. Now Erin no longer used her stasis spray he could hear her heart beating and the scent of her blood, which made it harder to fight his nature.

Erin gave him a look of concern but he shook her off, it would pass.

He closed his eyes waiting; it was the evil that always surfaced that was the worse. He mentally pushed it into a corner of his mind, slamming a door shut on it. He could feel it pounding to get out.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

When he opened his eyes Erin had moved across the room, staring at the cupboard with her arms folded over her chest. Erin flattened her palms against the side and pushed against it with all her wait. The cupboard didn't even wobble.

"It doesn't move." Erin shot him a dirty look at his obvious comment.

Vlad grinned as he watched Erin flatten herself against the floor, trying to force her hand underneath the small gap. She grimaced as her hand came into contact with the dirt underneath. Vlad bit his lip at the look of horror on her face as she froze; he raised an eyebrow folding his arms over his chest.

Vlad extended his hand and concentrated, immediately the bone flew from under the cupboard and into his hand. He closed his fingers around it holding it tightly.

Erin narrowed her eyes, "You did that on purpose." She pulled her hand back looking at the dirt that caked it. She stood slowly brushing the dust from her shirt.

"You didn't ask." He grinned at her. He looked down at the bone, his room had been completely ransacked because of it, and he knew they'd probably try again. He needed to keep it safe from vampiric hands, especially Ingrid and Bertrand's hands.

Considering it hadn't been found in his room he knew whoever it was would soon start to looking at him to try and find it.

Vlad slowly lifted her clenched fist and opened her hand. He delicately placed the bone in her hand. Erin did her best not to grimace, at least this time the bone wouldn't be after her blood. "Look after it for me." He told her softly.

Erin shook her head trying to give it him back.

"Until I can find a way to destroy it." He promised.

Erin nodded; Vlad would keep to his word.

She placed the bone into her pocket, she struggled to fit it in completely so it couldn't be seen by keen vampiric eyes.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand looked across at Ingrid who seemed to be playing with her pendant, swinging it from side to side. The chain clicked from side to side as it swung back and forth. She stared at it almost as of wishing it would hypnotise her.

Ingrid noticed him staring and turned to face him, "What?" She didn't like being stared at and the expression on Bertrand's face made her worry.

"I think Vlad has the bone." Bertrand told Ingrid softly, Ingrid dropped the pendant; it hit her belt with a clunk.

There must have been more of a reason about how Vlad had reacted when he found his room had been searched and the fact it had been searched in the first place than just protecting his possessions. It was as if he had something he didn't want the others to find out about.

"*Think* is no good where my brother is concerned. It has to be either yes or no."

Vlad wasn't as predictable as he once was, transforming and absorbing his reflection had changed him. The only thing she knew for certain was his reactions about and towards Erin – they were almost identical to hers towards Will. The only thing they seemed to actually have in common.

Ryan knocked on the door to the throne room, wanting to see his mistress. He shot a disapproving look towards Bertrand as he entered. Bertrand had been his mistress' enemy when they wanted to open the book.

"What do you want?"

Ryan didn't notice her harsh tone, his face softened as a small smile crossed it. "The bone of Sethius, Vlad's got it."

Ingrid was careful not to change her expression at all, "And how would you know?" Ingrid asked him, she didn't want to hear speculation she wanted facts.

"Because I've just seen it."

Ingrid twisted so she looked around Ryan to Bertrand, "I guess now we know for certain."

Now they had to find a way to get hold of it.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	8. Regency and Authority

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Forgot to mention…I'll always try to post by 9.30 pm._

Chapter 8: Regency and Authority

The next few days passed slowly, everyone seemed to be regarding each other with suspicion.

Ingrid paced in the blood cellar; it was the only place they knew for certain Vlad wouldn't enter even if his unlife depended on it. "Vlad hadn't got the bone on him. I can smell power and Vlad's only got his own."

"Do we know for sure it's not in his room?" Bertrand asked her.

"Yes." Ryan interrupted, Ingrid gave him a dirty look. She was fed up of Ryan always being around at the moment, although she did enjoy having a minion to order around.

Bertrand grew stern, "How would you know?"

Ryan didn't answer Bertrand, he didn't have to. Bertrand's fangs dropped as he prepared to teach him some manners. Ingrid shook her head, she'd deal with her slave in her own way.

Ingrid's eyes narrowed, "You were the one who trashed my brother's room."

"I wanted to present you the bone, I thought it would please you. I assumed Vlad had picked it up…"

"You idiot!" She yelled at the top of her voice, thunder crackling in the background. "That's what probably what made him think someone was after it! He'll be looking for a way to destroy it by now."

The bone was answer to power, they needed it if they ever wanted or needed to challenge him.

"He won't leave it there." Bertrand told her, "He must have it on him."

Ingrid shook her head, Vlad wouldn't hold onto the bone. "He hasn't." Her instinct had never let her down before.

It was on the tip of her tongue, where Vlad might have hidden it. It would be in an obvious place. It was beginning to drive her insane but she knew it'd come to her.

She looked at Ryan who was still staring at her, "I want every inch of the school searched." She ordered him, "NOW!"

Ryan nodded before vanishing. Bertrand handed her one of the vintage bottles of blood and she accepted gratefully, at least she could have some time to think about it without an idiot staring at her all night long.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ryan saw his sister walking towards the throne room; he was starting with the top floor and then moving methodically to the basement. Something clicked in his head as he stared at her.

Erin stiffened as he sniffed the air; it was a common vampire act. A defence to see who might be waiting for them – slayers for example. The small stake tucked into the back of her trousers gave her comfort; Vlad had insisted she carry it around just in case. Unfortunately it didn't fit into her pocket with the bone already in there.

Ryan grabbed Erin's arms firmly, she was pressed firmly against the wall, the lumps in the wallpaper uncomfortable against her back. She felt something brush against her pocket briefly but it was gone almost as soon as she felt it. She waved it off as paranoia as she could still feel the bone digging into her hip. 

"Let go Ryan." Erin struggled against her brother's hold.

Ryan wanted to warn her for the final time, "Keep away from him Erin. You're on the wrong side."

"Ingrid and Vlad have sorted things out between them." She didn't fully believe it herself but she tried to make herself sound convincing.

Ryan smiled at her; it made her blood turn cold. "Ingrid won't need Vlad for much longer."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see."

Erin felt cold as Ryan rushed away from her, she wasn't sure what to think but the feeling off lead settling in the pit of her stomach was hard to ignore.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad leaned back against the sofa, he felt so tired. He closed his eyes, he knew he should go and get some sleep but couldn't find the energy to move himself. The coffin was only a few feet away from him, but at the moment it felt like it was miles away from him.

"You should get some sleep." A voice wafted down from above him.

His eyes blinked open and he blearily looked around the room, "I'm not tired."

Erin lowered herself until she knelt opposite him, she looked at the books on the floor surrounding him, 'How to rid yourself of the vampire within', 'Swift ways to execute vampires', 'Slayers and how they murder us' and finally 'Killing your clan without getting caught'. Erin had a feeling the last one was a bit of a joke.

Erin pulled the bone out of her pocket with some difficulty, she was terrified it'd break but then it probably would be unlikely that it would; she held it out to him. "I've bathed it in holy water, I've poured garlic over it, I've placed a crucifix on it and I've tried staking it…nothing's destroyed it."

She hadn't bothered with sunlight; sunlight had been what killed Sethius in the first place so if it hadn't been destroyed then she doubted sunlight would work now.

"I give up." She told him firmly.

Vlad chuckled at her tone; he moved his weight until he rested on his knees. Erin tipped her head to the side as she wondered what he was up to.

He reached across the gap, drawing her face towards his. Erin sighed as his lips gently brushed hers, Vlad grinned at the sound. He shuffled closer to her, not breaking the kiss from a moment. He slanted his mouth over hers to kiss her easier. Erin reached up and grasped the collar of his shirt, she moaned as his tongue brushed against hers. Vlad's left hand moved to her waist holding her closer to him.

Vlad slowly pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. He could hear her heart pounding. Erin placed a hand to her chest to calm her breathing.

A knock at the door drew them apart slightly.

"Master Vlad?" Renfield asked poking his head around the throne room door. Erin remembered the bon and quickly stuffed it back into her pocket, it was amazing how much lighter something felt when you became used to it.

Vlad twisted around from his position on the floor to look up at Renfield.

"You have a visitor."

"Who is it?" Vlad stood extending a hand to Erin to pull her to her feet.

"Ramanga requests to see you."

That was one name Vlad had hoped not to hear for a while.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad immediately saw Bertrand and Ingrid worshiping Ramanga. Ramanga was eagerly absorbing the flattery from Ingrid, although there was something in their gestures that told Vlad to be cautious. He wouldn't have put it passed his sister to try and usurp him by forming her own allegiances.

Vlad didn't knock to announce himself he just walked in the room. His footsteps immediately had everyone looking at him. Ramanga dropped to his knees in front of the Chosen One. The last time he'd seen Vlad they young vampire had embraced his evil. Vlad would have to play to that to get things done the way he wanted them to be.

"I hear you destroyed the book." He didn't look up at Vlad as he spoke, his gaze tried to look at him but it remained fixed on the floor.

Vlad let out a laugh, "I didn't destroy the book, I destroyed what it became. Sethius."

Ramanga shuddered at the name. His bloodline was partially responsible for defeating Sethius thousands of years before.

"I assume you've heard of him?" Vlad asked sharply.

Ramanga nodded, "You defeated him?"

"Yes." It had been his plan after all.

Ramanga looked at Vlad in awe, the original vampires had banished him because no one could defeat him. He didn't realise his banishment had been to be trapped into the book.

The significance of holding onto the lost finger was in fact a trophy then, a trophy of their successful banishment of Sethius. It should never have been returned to the book.

Ramanga didn't want to question the Chosen One anymore on the topic, he was sure he would tell him all. Of course informing the clans of what the book actually was would be important.

"May I inform the clans about the book?"

Vlad looked across at his father who shrugged and Bertrand who nodded. There was no point in denying what the book was, if he kept it a secret he could do his reputation more damage than it had already gathered. He was sure someone would have told the clans about his feelings for a certain breather as Bertrand's friends had vanished quite quickly afterwards.

"Yes you can."

Ramanga looked at the Count before whispering a hushed tone towards Vlad, "I've had reports that your father is denying you your birthright on your 18th Birthday." Ramanga glared at the Count who looked completely innocent in the face of the accusation. "Something about remaining the head of the family."

"I am the head until I die." The Count reminded him.

"You are the Regent of our kind, when Vladimir comes of age he will be the head of our nation. He will not bow to anyone…not even you Dracula."

"We have an agreement…"

"That will be taken from you the day the Chosen One comes of age. You won't have access to his duty or entitlement as ruler."

The Count looked put out. "Vladdy?"

"We'll discuss this privately." He told his father. The Count nodded, he didn't particularly want to discuss it in front of Ramanga unless Vlad happened to agree with him on who was going to be in charge.

Vlad didn't want the power but his father would take the role too lightly and abuse his position. He knew his father wanted his authority when he tried to blackmail him when his reflection took over.

"If that's all?"

"What about your father?" Ramanga wanted an answer. His tone was perhaps too forceful if Vlad's reaction was anything to go by.

Vlad extended his fangs with a snarl, his eyes fierce. "You will get the leader you want."

He let that be interpreted however they wanted to interpret it.

Ramanga seemed pleased at his answer, bowing once more before vanishing from the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As soon as Ramanga left Vlad turned towards his sister. "If I find out you've done anything to stir up any trouble amongst our kind I will push you out into the sun again, this time Erin won't rescue you."

Ingrid froze, since she'd returned to her family she couldn't tell if Vlad was joking or serious any more. He was a sterner person than when she'd forced them to run, he didn't take betrayal lightly.

"That includes forging alliances with Ramanga behind my back." His gaze was fierce, he could see right through her she realised for the first time. Vlad no longer let his hopes and beliefs cloud his judgement he now looked at the facts and worked out his opinion from there.

Ingrid nodded quickly.

"If you have…break them before I find out." He was offering her the chance for plausible deniability, if they were broken before he found out about them officially she'd be safe from his wrath.

Ingrid looked at Bertrand, silently asking for his advice. He nodded to her.

It was better to avoid the wrath of her brother – at least until they had the finger in their possession.

"Right now, I'm going to my room as I have school tomorrow."

"What about the power…"

That was going a little too far, "TOMORROW!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A crack was heard as Erin knocked the jeans to the floor as she finished changing into her tracksuit style pyjamas, the force of gravity was too fast for her to halt the lowering of her foot – unfortunately directly onto the left pocket.

She let out a mild curse as she grabbed the jeans quickly, fishing the bone out of her pocket.

She looked at the yellowed item in her hand, scrutinising it before her eyes widened in horror.

"VLAD!" Erin yelled, immediately her boyfriend appeared in the room. He looked dishevelled as he stood in front of her, his hair was sticking up in all directions and his shirt was rumpled, she felt guilty for waking him but she had no other choice.

He immediately cupped her face, looking for signs of her panic, "What's wrong?"

She held the bone out to him, her fingers trembling.

The once whole bone was now cleaning split in half.

He looked at it, she'd damaged it in a way that he hadn't but he couldn't understand why she looked so devastated.

Erin handed it to him holding it so he could see the break.

Now he knew why she'd looked so worried.

The once ancient bone wasn't so ancient after all.

Unless vampires three thousand years ago had been made of plastic.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ryan grinned at the prize between his fingers.

When he saw Erin he'd remembered that her attention had been drawn to the bone when it darted across the floor – she knew about it. His keen eyesight had noticed the shape and size of the bulge in her left jeans pocket, he realised then Vlad had given it to her.

He switched it with a plastic skeleton finger; there were plenty in the science labs – its what he intended to do if he found it so Vlad would never know the difference.

His mistress would be pleased.

Although he couldn't give it to her like this.

Like this the bone was useless…

For now…

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	9. Switch

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Thank you for the reviews they really inspire me on._

Chapter 9: Switch

The inside of the bone was pure white, there were no signs of marrow or any of the splintering that occurred when bones broke. The break was clean and straight.

The outside of the bone had been yellowed, as Vlad rubbed at it the colouring began to come off onto his fingers. He sniffed at it, it smelled like tea.

Out of curiosity he concentrated on half the bone, he telekinetically lifted it into the air it hovered in front of him. Vlad clicked his fingers and immediately the bone burst into flames. The flames slowly died leaving nothing but charred remains.

The bone had been switched after he'd given it to Erin for safekeeping.

He'd burned it on the slight chance that there were charms protecting it, which could have meant he'd had a plastic fake all along. By it turning to ash he knew it'd been switched.

Erin could see the anger on his face; she didn't know exactly what had happened.

She was the only other person who knew Vlad had it, she needed to assure him of her innocence before he thought she had anything to do with it.

"I didn't switch it…" She began, Vlad's head turned to face her but she couldn't read the blank expression on his face at all. She'd only seen this expression once before and she never wanted to see it again. "It hasn't been out of my sight once." Erin promised Vlad, "I've even been sleeping with it in the coffin." Granted that first night she hadn't gotten much sleep with the knowledge that it was under her pillow.

"I know." Vlad told her looking directly into her eyes; a soft smile graced his lips. Erin looked shocked that he'd accepted her word straight away. "You wouldn't have told me you'd broken it otherwise."

"Oh." She understood his logic.

He looked at the bone; it was the exact same size and shape as the true bone of Sethius. He turned it over in his hands; someone had gone to a lot of work to make it seem identical, filing the edges to shape it and colouring it perfectly.

"Has anyone seen you with it?" He asked her softly. Erin shook her head, she'd kept it out of everyone's sight all the time of that she was certain.

A thought came into her head, "Ryan tackled me in the hallway earlier…"

"He tackled you?" Vlad immediately began checking her for signs of injury. He couldn't see anything under her long tracksuit sleeves and the scarf she hadn't gotten around to taking off yet.

"He just grabbed me Vlad, he's done worse when we were kids."

"He wasn't a vampire back then."

"And I wasn't a slayer back then either." She reminded him, Vlad smirked slightly. It amazed him how open they'd become with the whole 'slayer thing' out of the way. "Anyway its silly."

He sighed, "What?"

"I thought I felt something brush against the bone but that's it, I mean I would have noticed him taking it and switching it…" Erin trailed off as she saw something dangling in front of her face.

A spotted, blue piece of cloth with tassels was swinging back and forth; she reached up and grabbed it yanking it downwards.

Vlad had a smug grin on his face as he let go of her scarf that he'd taken from around her neck in an instant without her noticing.

He hadn't realised how much her pretending to be a half fang to protect her from his family had bothered him as he looked at the unblemished skin on her neck. That was the one thing he was thankful for – there were no unsightly scars from her being bitten. Even before he knew the truth he'd begun to fear that when she'd fully transform she'd leave him for her master, he was glad when he found out she wasn't a half fang. He was terrified when he'd offered her to Sethius that she would be bitten.

He reached out to touch her neck, hesitating at her curious glance dropping it back to his side.

"Maybe it isn't impossible then." She dropped the scarf, or really threw it in the direction of her coffin.

Vlad's face turned serious again. "Are you sure that was the only time it could have been taken?"

"Yeah." Vlad gently took her hand in his.

"We'd better go and see Ingrid then."

If Ryan had taken it he would have given it straight to Ingrid.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ryan crept through the school. He cautiously entered the lab or kitchen or whatever it was. There was no sign of Renfield; he closed the heavy metal door with a click trying to be as quiet as possible. He locked it quickly before beginning his task.

The lab looked like a bomb had hit it.

Slime was everywhere. Various coloured liquids dotted the surface, Ryan was sure he didn't even want to know what half of them were.

Mould grew on the table top making his nose wrinkle and lip curl in disgust, creatures scurried across the work surfaces. He was pretty sure it wasn't a pile of raisins hiding behind the large test tube.

The test tubes were filthy; while some were caked in dirt and dust others were caked in things much worse. Some were stained from what they had held. He knew before he started he'd have to clean out the tubes – assuming that the cracked ceramic sink didn't leak and that the rusted tap actually worked.

He briefly considered fetching the lab coat that hung on the door but looking at it, it looked like it hadn't been washed in years. It would be better to sacrifice his clothes than catch something from that dirty rag.

Ryan had studied vampire culture enough during his training as a slayer to know enough about their skills at alchemy and he'd had plenty of time to read about it since Ingrid had housed him in the basement. Learning about his knew life and culture was high on the list to impress his mistress who was devoted to the vampire way of life.

He sped over to the bookshelves, looking for one book in particular. He grinned as he spotted it, in a flash he'd pulled it off the shelf. He delicately opened the book, the faded, cream pages were barely held in place as he gingerly turned them trying to find what he was looking for. As soon as he found it a grin crossed his face. This was what he'd read about, this is what he needed for his plan to work. Ingrid would be over the moon when he presented his prize after using his initiative.

He reached for the equipment he needed, clearing a small space on a much cleaner work surface not wanting to touch the scum on Renfield's work surface. He grabbed a variety of glass beakers, test tubes, clamp and clamp stand, Bunsen burner, stirring rods, pipettes and thermometers. Anything else he could fetch as he went along.

He looked at his ingredients – a blood mixture with a variety of other things thrown in. He'd have to use soy blood, there was a lot more of that than anything else in the school at the moment to satisfy the quantity that was needed.

He looked at the bat phlegm, rats droppings, spider's web and cockroaches legs that he would need. He grimaced as he pulled the jars off the shelf. He looked at the list, he only needed to fetch the boil puss and the dogs breath then he'd be ready to start.

Ryan propped the book up in the corner of the surface, making sure it was close enough to read but far enough away to protect it from any spillages or mishaps.

The only thing he needed was a lightening bolt, but they were in a fully equipped school, he could draw power from the mains for that.

Now all the ingredients were ready, he could begin.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"RENFIELD!" The Count roared as loud as he could, Ingrid tutted from her position on the sofa. The sound drew the Count attention and his shot a sneer at his daughter before looking up to the ceiling. "RENFIELD!"

The loud clonking of footsteps echoed thorugh the old corridors of the school, they grew louder as they drew nearer. The door opened and Renfield shuffled into the room.

"You yelled Master?" 

"I'm thirsty." He told him as if it were obvious. "Fetch me some Châteaux Peasant."

Renfield leaned in and whispered quietly, "You finished that at the feast."

The Count looked up at him as if suddenly remembering, "French Aristocrat?" The choice was made as if it weighed heavily on his mind – deciding which blood he desired. Slayers blood was out of the question now.

"There isn't any."

"British Cavalier?" Renfield shook his head, "Spanish Conquistador?" Another shake, "Marquis De Bournet?" The Count was growing angry at a rapid pace. He grabbed Renfield's ear pulling him downwards sharply.

"Where is my Marquis De Bournet?"

"I haven't restocked the blood cellar after Mistress Ingrid's party."

Ingrid didn't flinch at the reminder of her impromptu party after all Renfield had given her the key, if anyone to blame it was him.

"She's going to be buying me more Marquis De Bournet!" The Count roared at her, this time it did get a murmured disapproval from Ingrid. "There must be some blood in the school." He roared, half angry half pleading. A small snigger was heard from the sofa and he sent a harsh look towards his daughter.

"There's some of Master Vlad's soy blood…AHHHH!" The Count twisted Renfield's ear harder, making Renfield stoop lower towards him. 

"SOY BLOOD!" Soy blood was the thing of torture – the bland, unsatisfying drink didn't quench thirst it only sated it, he didn't know how Vlad could live off it.

The door banged open, flying back against the solid woodwork. Dents appeared in the woodwork matching the decoration on the brass door handle, scraping away the varnish leaving lighter colouring underneath. The door bounced back off the woodwork, slamming shut.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad stood in front of his sister, glaring at her forcefully. Ingrid didn't seem to notice or care at her brother's reaction. Erin stood next to Vlad, her arms folded across her chest mimicking Vlad's stance and expression perfectly.

"Where is it Ingrid?" Vlad asked, he didn't see any point for pleasantries. He spun on his heel to face his mentor sitting opposite his sister. "Or has Bertrand got it?"

Bertrand straightened in his seat; he didn't like being accused of things he knew nothing about. His eyes narrowed at the Chosen One his fangs being carefully controlled so he wouldn't cross the line. Vlad wouldn't hesitate to kill him this time.

Ingrid shook her head as she turned the page of her magazine, she didn't bother to look up at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The bone of Sethius I know you've had Ryan take it from Erin."

That was what had been just out of her mind's grasp, the location where he would have hidden it, he would have given it to someone else for safe keeping – Erin.

Then she realised what Vlad had said, "Ryan?" Bertrand shot from his seat to stand behind Ingrid. Ingrid tipped her head back to look at Bertrand, they shared a silent conversation.

Vlad nodded, "Don't pretend you had nothing to do with it."

Erin studied

"Hasn't Ryan given it to you yet?" Erin seemed confused; Ingrid and Bertrand shared a very similar look.

"Ryan hasn't given us anything." Bertrand told her, Ingrid stood suddenly. If that half fang had taken it from her he should have given it to his mistress by now. Ingrid began to worry at what Ryan might be up to. He used his initiative – something the other half fangs didn't do.

Initiative was worrying.

Suddenly Ryan appeared in the room, he didn't seem to notice the five cold glances that were thrown his way. He bowed slightly towards his mistress, trying to show his respect for her.

"I want to show you something." Ryan told Ingrid softly, before she could demand anything.

Ingrid shared a look with her family this was going to be him presenting it to her. She'd be damned if Vlad was going to get it first.

Erin watched Bertrand and Ingrid speed from the room. The Count followed quickly. Vlad opened his arms, she wasn't going to like this but she didn't have much choice. She stepped into his embrace, grimacing as she closed her eyes preparing her for his speed.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad recognised the whirring before he even entered the room, he knew that sound. He'd heard it nearly four years before.

He winced as his eyes came across a cold metal slab, similar to the one you'd fine in a mortuary, a wire mesh covered it. At the end there were two cylindrical tanks filled with blood mixture, a par of jump leads led from the switch towards the mains electricity supply, somehow Ryan had wired them into the school's electrical wiring.

A barometric pressure device resembling an old v-shaped tv aerial spun faster and faster.

In the centre of the slab rested the finger bone, looking minute compared to the rest of the equipment.

Ryan grinned at all assembled as he pulled the leaver down. Three pairs of hands reached out to stop him but they were all too late.

The alchemy process had already begun.

Ingrid was the first one to speak. "What have you done?"

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	10. Resurrection

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Silly question…have I made Ryan too evil? I'm going by his treatment of Erin in the last two episodes and his fierce loyalty with Ingrid because she was the one who created him._

Chapter 10: Resurrection

"What have you done?" Ingrid asked again. Her face was pure fury, her eyes darkened as she spoke not to the extent of Vlad's black abysses but it showed her displeasure all the same.

Erin didn't understand what was going on but for even Ingrid and Bertrand to be against it she knew it wasn't good.

The lights flickered as the electric current was drained from the school at a ferocious rate, being absorbed by the machine for the difficult task it had.

Vlad was still staring at the slab as the bone extended and grew into a hand, into an arm, into a shoulder…

Vlad held out his hand trying to stop the resurrection alchemy that was occurring in front of him, he formed a large ball of orange fire in he palm of his hand. He aimed it at the device, but nothing happened the bone was protecting the device.

He let out a roar and tried again, the rest of his family trying to assist him (including Bertrand) but nothing happened. It seemed to feed off the energy they were sending it instead – speeding up the resurrection process. Vlad held out his hand stopping them from doing anything further.

Bertrand stepped back his hands dropping to his sides, Ingrid copied his actions moving closer towards Bertrand subconsciously. The Count looked at his son and Vlad gave a quick shrug. Vlad knew he should have been able to stop it if it were any other thing being resurrected but this was Sethius, he was the rival to Vlad's power.

His head snapped towards Ryan his fangs tingling as he fought with them not to lower. Vlad could sense his father wanting to bite Ryan to teach him a lesson.

Ryan couldn't understand why his mistress was so upset. "I've given you the power of the bone – just like you wanted."

"YOU IDIOT!" She roared at him, Ryan knew he'd done wrong then. He hadn't thought this through properly. She raised her hand a fireball forming, fully prepared to turn the elder Noble into dust. Ryan had never seen her so angry.

"INGRID!" The Count yelled at his daughter, his disapproval in his tone. Ingrid's attention sidetracked and the fireball disappeared into this air. Ryan looked relieved.

Ingrid turned to Vlad, "I didn't want him resurrected. We just wanted to learn how to tap into the power."

After all the clenched fingers had released power into Vlad when he encountered the book the first time, if they could work out how to do it again and absorb that power they would be a more formidable ally or enemy to Vlad.

"*WE*?" Vlad asked even though he knew the answer, Ingrid shared a small glance with Bertrand, "You and Bertrand." He spat, "Congratulations Ingrid, look where your thirst for power's got you this time!"

"This isn't my fault!"

The Count shook his head as he gestured towards Ryan, "He is loyal to you. He did this therefore its your fault."

Ingrid's arms dropped from over her chest, "That's not fair!" Her voice was defensive.

"Unlife isn't fair!" Vlad told her sternly. He knew that better than anyone, if it was he wouldn't be stuck with being the most powerful vampire in existence and future leader of their kind in a life he never wanted in the first place.

Vlad wasn't going to forgive this easily; she knew she shouldn't have listened to Bertrand. Bertrand, she felt connected to him somehow. He was just as scheming as her, he knew exactly what to say to promote loyalty and he didn't mince his words. She enjoyed having him as an ally rather than an enemy.

Bertrand remained quiet trying to figure out how to respond to Vlad's anger. The young vampire's face had grown darker with every passing moment as he fought to keep himself under control. While he wanted the power in the bone he hadn't wanted Sethius resurrected, he was a madman.

"We need to deal with this now." Bertrand told him, "Sethius needs to be destroyed."

Vlad nodded in agreement, at least that was one thing they all could agree on. They couldn't do it by vampiric means but there was something else they could do. Vlad held his hand out to Erin and she understood what he means, she lifted her shirt slightly gasping as the cool air hit her back making it goose bump.

She'd just grasped the hilt when Ryan spoke softly, "You're too late."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

They all looked at the table in the centre of the room, each with a look of complete fear and dread on their faces. Vlad's eyes turned red before turning black, then returning to normal as he pushed Erin behind him.

The Count moved next to him, helping him shield Erin somewhat from the resurrected lunatic.

The baldhead of Sethius was still covered in blood-ink tattoos of ancient Aramaic from the pages that made up his prison.

A loud, pleasurable gasp was heard as Sethius moved his head around in a circle, his neck cricking as the bone seated themselves correctly. He stood and stretched grasping for the clean lab coat Ryan had left for him.

Sethius wrapped it around him tightly before turning to face the vampires responsible for restoring him.

He looked at the six people gathered in front of him, a smile coming to his lips, "Regretted it then?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ryan moved towards Ingrid, trying to shield her but Bertrand pushed him out of the way, instead shielding her himself. Ingrid was surprised at Bertrand's gallantry; she gently placed a hand on his back silently communicating her thanks. She wasn't usually one for being protected but she didn't seem to mind that Bertrand wanted to.

"It was an accident." Bertrand told him.

Sethius didn't respond to Bertrand's admittance. "I'm grateful, although what happened to 'majesty' and 'highness'?" Bertrand suppressed a shudder at being reminded of his boot licking.

Sethius moved his gaze towards the young vampire who'd challenged him. He extended a hand towards Vlad, "As for you I haven't forgotten that you tried to betray your master."

"Vladimir is the leader of the vampire kind." Erin spoke from behind Vlad.

Sethius laughed, "A nation can't have two leaders!"

"I'm the only leader." Vlad told him fiercely, for the first time stepping into his role. "I'm the Grand High Vampire and Chosen One."

Sethius pulled a patronising face, "You're not yet 18. That makes me the rightful heir. I am the true Chosen One." They'd hoped he hadn't noticed how old Vlad was.

Vlad shook his head, his arms folding across his chest, "The clans support me." He confronted Sethius.

Sethius seemed to be enjoying this little verbal fight; no one had dared challenge him this way for thousands of years. Usually they all backed down in fear. The young vampire had spirit he would make a good ally or a pile of ash, whichever Vlad preferred.

Sethius looked behind Vlad, he laughed at the sight of the slayer girl being shielded behind him.

Erin must be a special slayer if the most powerful vampire of this century was willing to protect her, he'd been the same last time he remembered clearly. This Vladimir had protected her from the others.

He extended his index finger, a smile on his face as he looked at her, "I haven't forgotten, you were going to be my first meal. Offered by your intended here." He paused, "Or is it boyfriend in this century?"

Erin didn't comment she gave Vlad a curious look seeing the way Vlad's face was fiercely protective of her.

"You won't touch her."

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Sethius tipped his head back and laughed manically before glaring at the young vampire in front of him, "You can't kill Sethius."

"I did it before."

Sethius gestured to the device behind him, "But I came back. Thanks to…" He extended his finger in the direction of the half fang/former slayer, "Him."

Sethius threw a welcoming look towards Ryan while Vlad and the others shot him a disgusted look. Vlad would have turned him to ash if it were not for the fact he was Erin's brother, although she looked as if she were one false move away from doing it herself.

Sethius quickly shot out a hand towards Vlad causing a fierce wind to flow towards them, Vlad flicked his hand and while the other's grimaced clutching their stomach he and Erin remained perfectly fine.

Sethius smiled as Vlad's jaw clenched in anger. Anger made you sloppy. He wanted Vlad to retaliate so he could measure his power.

Vlad couldn't let what Sethius had just tried to do slide, if he hadn't stopped it Erin would have been thrown backwards and severely injured when she hit the jagged stonewall.

Vlad lifted his hand to teach Sethius a lesson but he felt Erin's hand grasp his shoulder. He froze turning to look at her, Erin shook her head. Vlad nodded he knew what she meant – there was a time and place. If Sethius saw his level of power know he would know how to respond to it, it was better if Vlad surprised him.

Sethius seemed amused at the effect the slayer was having on Vlad.

Sethius looked at Erin, his finger coming up to his lips as if in deep thought. "Maybe I won't drain her."

Vlad didn't like the pondering tone; he felt Erin's fingers dig into his sides.

Erin shuddered as Sethius looked at her, she was convinced he was trying to understand her loyalty to Vlad and Vlad's protectiveness towards her. Vampires protecting breathers and/or slayers were uncommon, in fact Vlad probably had to be the first.

Vlad's fangs lowered, his voice deepening dramatically. It boomed off the walls, causing dust to fall and the building to shake. "She's mine. I'll always protect her."

The lunatic seemed to back down slightly at Vlad's tone, but he'd found the weak spot in Vlad's armour.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTTIL

The maniac looked around at the vampires, "I'm hurt at your lack of devotion to me this time."

"I stand with my leader." Ingrid told him, moving towards her brother. Bertrand mimicked her actions. The Count didn't move from his son's side. Vlad didn't waver his gaze for a fraction of a second.

"You won't be able to defeat Sethius!" He laughed. It was unnerving how he talked about himself in the third person and how sure of himself he was. "The future of our world will be anarchy, and you won't be able to stop it with your small gang."

Vlad stepped closer to Sethius despite his family's protests. "Our future is peace."

Sethius turned away laughing at the young vampire, before his face-hardened. "You won't last five minutes against me."

Vlad smiled at him, an action Sethius didn't expect. "Maybe, maybe not."

"With you against me the chaos has already begun." He cried gleefully. Vlad shot a look towards his family, he hadn't expected that answer and he didn't think of it in those terms.

As he looked back Sethius was gone, instead all that lingered was the madman's voice echoing around the room. "I'll see you at the finish line, Weak One."

He should have known Sethius wouldn't want to hang around their home after last time, they were too advanced and with Renfield on their side they were a threat to his safety.

Vlad cursed, he spun towards Ryan who Ingrid had already grabbed around the throat and shoved up against the wall. She was the only person that could discipline her minion effectively, he wouldn't listen to any other vampire.

"What are we going to do Vlad?" Erin asked as she came to stand next to him. Vlad wrapped an arm around her waist, no longer afraid to show affection around her in front of his family. This might be one of the last chances anyway.

He placed a kiss to her temple, "I'll think of something."

He didn't sound confident though.

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_The device is from the episode 'Dad's back' from Season 2, I assumed no vampire home would be without one._

_Thanks for reading._


	11. Self Doubt

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Slightly later than usual, I've sprained my wrist today (someone decided to leave something in the hall and I tripped over it, landing on my wrist awkwardly) so typing has been very painful._

Chapter 11: Self-Doubt

Vlad didn't have a clue what to do. Sethius wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. He leaned against the wall, his head tilted up towards the ceiling; his arms were folded over his chest.

Erin stood next to him, mirroring his position. The Count lounged in his chair, while Bertrand and Ingrid sat on the sofa shifting uncomfortably in the tense atmosphere in the room.

Ingrid folded her arms and looked at her brother. "So what are you going to do?"

Vlad looked up at her through lidded eyes. "Dust him."

"And you did such good job last time." Ingrid told him.

The Count looked up at her, "He was dead until your vampire resurrected him." He stopped, pausing tapping his finger against his chin. "That reminds me," He began as if reminiscing, "What for the love of garlic did you think you were doing?" The Count roared at his eldest child. Ingrid looked defiant pretending to ignore the question.

"I didn't know he was going to bring him back!"

Ryan cowered in the corner of the room, terrified by his mistress' attitude and anger. That was the problem with half fangs they would do anything to please their creators without thinking the consequences through. It was in their nature – they couldn't be entirely blamed but it didn't stop him from having to shoulder the blame.

Vlad's voice was quiet, as he wanted to know why his sister wanted to go against him. "Why?"

"How long before you made Erin Queen?" Ingrid burst out.

Vlad's face scrunched, "Queen?" How on earth had Ingrid made the leap from girlfriend to Queen?

"Before you gave her the power you promised me?"

"I said you would be my number two." Vlad snapped at her, "I never make my promises lightly."

Ingrid stepped back, she didn't think about how much Vlad kept to his word. "I'm sorry Vlad," She shouldn't have doubted him, he'd saved her because he cared, he'd offered her power because he cared and she'd thrown it back in his face.

Vlad shook his head why did everyone have to betray him? Everyone he'd ever known had betrayed him. He didn't know who he could trust anymore, it was a fuzzy line.

Bertrand was nervous as he spoke, Vlad had never known his tutor to be nervous but there was always a first time for everything. "You need to tell Ramanga."

"Good then you can tell that bat's breath that you are sharing your power with me." The Count told his son firmly. He gave his daughter a triumphant smirk.

"I'm not sharing my power with a power hungry vampire."

Usually his slur would be a compliment, but his father's face darkened as a snarl overtook his lips.

"I thought," The Count's voice deepened, "You didn't want it."

Vlad decided it wasn't worth beating around the bush; he was going to come out and say it no matter whose 'feelings' were hurt. "I don't, but its not like I can trust any of you with it."

The Count stepped back at his son's honest answer, "You promised me…"

Vlad relinquished his control for just a fraction of a second. His eyes darkened as his evil took over taking advantage of his negative feelings and playing on them until he gave in. "What choice did I have when I was tied to a chair with garlic on a pitchfork ready to plunge into my chest."

The Count winced as he remembered the garlic burning into his flesh, Vlad's retribution for that incident.

"Vlad!" Erin spoke sharply, trying in vain to calm the young vampire down before he did something he'd regret.

Vlad's head snapped towards her, a feral growl on his lips, "This doesn't concern you breather!"

Hurt flickered across her face at Vlad's outburst. Erin stepped backwards trying to get out of the angry vampire's way, this wasn't the Vlad she knew and trusted. This was 'him'.

The sight of her shock and horror made him regain control of himself. He forced his fangs back into his mouth and moved towards her. He felt the darkness ebb back into his min, he promised himself not to let it out around her again. Erin seemed unsure of him and that was what hurt him, he didn't want her to fear him. His eyes softened as they pleaded with her.

Erin saw Vlad revert back to his normal self. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to work out whether it was a trick or not. She knew how he felt; he was hating himself inside all over again, hating what he was and how everyone hungered after his power, bullied him into decisions.

Vlad realised then he couldn't do this at all. He wanted them to be a family; just for once he wanted a family who actually loved each other.

If he couldn't even get his family to get along and think of anything other that power, how could he lead a nation?

He closed his eyes before anyone saw the emotions in them, before anyone could ask him anything he sped from the room.

The second Vlad had left Erin spun around to look at the family, "We have Sethius to deal with and all your doing is fighting over Vlad's power!" She yelled at them, she knew they could drain her for speaking out if they wanted to but this needed to be said. "Do you want to know why Vlad hates himself so much?" They all stared at her unsure whether they wanted to know. "Because none of you have ever given him a reason to accept what he is."

The family remained quiet at her outburst, she had shocked them into silence and they had to admit that she was right.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad leaned against the wall before dropping his head down into his hands. His eyes burned as he fought to keep his emotions in check. He pressed his palms into his eyes trying his hardest to keep the wetness from falling.

They all wanted him to fail. He wasn't the person to do this, he couldn't lead them the way the vampires wanted him to lead them. Sethius was out there in the first place because he had to open that stupid book.

Why couldn't his family make it easier on him? Why did they always have to fight between themselves and make things harder for him? All he wanted was for them to get along and still they stabbed him in the back. As far as scoring went this latest 'hitch' was a ten out of ten if not a twelve or thirteen out of ten.

Erin watched from the doorway of the mirror room, Vlad obviously didn't want anyone to find him by hiding in here. She gave a half smile as he ran his hands through his hair ruffling it, the light glinting off the face of his watch.

She knocked on the door lightly and his eyes snapped to hers. She could see them glistening in the light, black and puffy. None had fallen down his cheeks to her relief.

She walked across the room until she slumped down next to him. Vlad didn't talk he just stared at the mirror in front of them; Erin followed his gaze only seeing herself in the mirror.

"Do you miss it?" She asked him quietly. He gave her a questioning look, and Erin gestured towards the mirror.

"Sometimes." He told her softly, he didn't give it much thought. It didn't do to dwell on what had been ripped from him. "I can't lead them." He whispered quietly.

"You can." She answered taking his hand in hers.

"If they want the power they can have it."

Erin shook her head, "You don't mean that."

"All I ever wanted was to be normal. They don't think I can do it so they might as well have it." His dreams of a normal life were gone the moment he was announced the Chosen One.

Erin gently turned his cheek towards her, she traced her fingers along it. "You're the only one who can stop him." She had faith in him; she knew what he was capable of, she only wished he would believe it himself.

"It's my fault he's here in the first place."

"Vlad," She shook her head, he couldn't carry the weight on his shoulders by himself. No one else seemed to want to share it with him. "If they had more slayers blood they would have release him first, besides Bertrand and your father were always pushing you to open it."

"I should've known better than to do it."

"No one knew what it was." She told him. "I though it was a cure for Ryan, I encouraged you Vlad, some of this is my fault too. It was my blood that opened the page…"

"And that's what makes you so desirable to him." Vlad told her sadly, "He had a taste of your blood and now he wants more."

Erin kissed his cheek softly, "I can look after myself." She wanted to reassure him she was fine, that nothing would happen to her. She wanted one more thing off his mind.

"I want to protect you." He told her fiercely, it's all he cared about now. His destiny didn't matter as long as everyone had it mapped out for him, he only cared about the one person who knew him better than anyone.

"I know." She whispered. Vlad lifted his arm to wrap around her shoulders. "Vlad you're the only one who can rule them, you care about everyone, you're fair and you know right from wrong. You did it last time."

Erin leaned into him, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder, "I thought I was ready."

"You are ready, just trust yourself." Erin tipped her head to look up at him. Vlad shrugged, Erin smiled she knew it meant he'd have a go. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Erin always had confidence in him, especially when he didn't feel it himself.

As long as he had Erin on his side he believed he might just do it.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	12. Over Half

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 12: Over Half

Erin ducked as something flew passed her head, hitting the wall and landing with a clunk on the floor. Throwing a quick look over her shoulder (just in case anything else might come flying towards her) she noticed a dented and battered can on the floor.

She gently knocked on the wall signalling her presence to the vampires in the room, she'd rather Bertrand didn't think she was sneaking inside this time.

Vlad turned towards her and gave her a smile, which was rapidly knocked off his face as a ball hit the back of his head. Vlad spun sharply to face his mentor who had a smug grin on his face.

"We weren't finished." He whizzed over towards where the ball had rolled under the gym horse and picked it up, "And you've just been hit by garlic. Distractions will get you killed." Bertrand reminded him.

Vlad snatched the blue rubber dog ball from him; he squeezed it fiercely using it as a stress ball. He really hated these lessons with a mentor he didn't trust. Bertrand's eyes flickered down to the ball, the corners of his mouth twitched upwards at Vlad's actions.

"It was my fault…" Erin began trying to diffuse the situation, Bertrand gave her a harsh glare and Erin quietened. She glanced towards the door. "I'll go."

Erin made her way back towards the door but Bertrand's next words made her pause. "Vlad here will only train if it means he can defend you. I think you should stay."

Erin twisted to face them, Vlad looked just as shocked as she did at Bertrand's permission for her to actually be in the room.

"Sethius won't be gone forever, he'll be looking for followers then he'll be back. He won't be gone long." Bertrand warned him, it had only been 48 hours so far. Bertrand didn't think Sethius would be gone longer than a week, Vlad had the same level of power if not more, he wouldn't take the risk Vlad would be strengthening them for long.

"I know." Vlad's eyes darkened, he didn't need reminding of it.

"Good because the moment he returns he'll take revenge on your family…and Erin will be the first to go."

Bertrand moved until he stood behind Erin, he grinned at Vlad. Erin was nervous; she didn't like Bertrand being behind her she preferred him where she could see him. She felt Bertrand wrap and arm around her stomach and the other around her shoulders.

Vlad let out a low hiss and Erin knew Bertrand must have released his fangs. Erin closed her eyes; it was better if she couldn't see this.

She jumped as she felt a soft kiss being placed against her neck. Her eyes snapped open, twisting her head she found herself staring into Vlad's eyes. Vlad rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he felt her warm forehead against his.

Erin stepped away from Vlad, moving her body until she could look over his shoulder at the heap that was Bertrand in the middle of the floor. His mentor lay sprawled backwards.

"You can do it when you want to." Bertrand coughed as dust lodged in his throat from the floor and air, it didn't affect him in terms of his breathing but it felt gritty and uncomfortable. He brushed himself off; Erin couldn't keep herself from looking at Bertrand. He looked…weird in a breather tracksuit.

"If you ever do…"

Bertrand shook his head cutting Vlad off, "I needed to motivate you."

"By attacking my girlfriend?"

"You defended her using what I'd taught you." Bertrand countered and Vlad paused. He hadn't thought about it at the time but he had 'saved' Erin using some of the combat techniques Bertrand had taught him that Sethius might use if it came don to hand to hand combat.

He remembered rushing towards him, twisting his arms away from Erin and around his back. It had been easy to do, he then remembered pushing him to the floor, looking down the indentation in the floorboards showed he'd used some force to do it. All in an effort to 'save' the girl he lo…had feelings for.

He shook his head; it was pointless regardless of how much he trained. "What good is all this if I don't even know where he is?"

"You won't have to find him, he'll come to you."

Vlad scoffed, he didn't believe his mentor. "You're his biggest threat, he'll want to deal with you quickly. Its easier to deal with him on familiar ground than seek him out."

"He's out there attacking breathers and slayers…"

Bertrand cut him off sharply, "You need to stop thinking about them!" He lowered his tone slightly, once again trying to appear respectable, "You need to think this through strategically. If you attack him on unfamiliar ground he'll have the advantage over you. He's been here before yes but only in the lab and in the hall he doesn't know the layout of the school at all."

Bertrand did have a point; they couldn't do anything without recon.

"You need to meet with Ramanga, see what he can offer you in the terms of an army."

Vlad blinked rapidly as he tried to keep his voice calm, "I told you…I'm not leading an army."

Erin gently squeezed his bicep, for once Bertrand was right. "Vlad it took everyone working together to defeat him last time, if he's got followers you'll need even more people to make it work."

They weren't listening to him, "Its still an army."

"No it'll be a team, you're not forming an group to attack, you're forming one to defend and work together. You won't have ranks you'll be in control of it entirely."

Erin knew he feared an army rising up against him; he didn't want to give away too much power just yet. He needed to be settled in his world for a period so he could learn whom he could and couldn't trust, even then Erin had a feeling the trust list would be very, very short.

Vlad wasn't convinced but it didn't hurt to have a plan in motion, after all Bertrand was right they'd need all the help they could get.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ramanga strode into the room, his head held high. He only had to show his respect towards Vlad. He bowed in front of him as custom told him to.

Ramanga sat down next to Ingrid, giving her a smile. Ingrid shifted uncomfortably for the first time around him. Ingrid shot a nervous look towards her brother, Vlad didn't show a flicker of emotion as he received her anxious look.

Vlad slowly withdrew his gaze from hers focussing on the vampire in charge of the clans until Vlad took over.

"We have a problem," Vlad told him.

"I take it its not a good sort of problem."

Vlad shook his head, "Sethius."

Ramanga's eyes widened, he looked around the room hoping that one of the other vampires would deny it. Unfortunately no one did.

"I thought you destroyed him."

"I did."

"Then how can he be back?"

Vlad shot a dirty look towards his sister, "That's a long story."

Bertrand decided to voice the question he knew Vlad would never broach without encouragement. "We need numbers…"

Ramanga answered before Bertrand had even finished speaking, "No." Everyone knew he was hiding something as he didn't hear the request out.

Bertrand was confused, "You wanted Vlad to lead an army," That was the desire of all the vampires, a vampire to lead them to victory.

"Our numbers are already low." Ramanga hissed, "You refused to act before when the slayers were destroying our kind." The accusation was aimed solely at Vlad.

Vlad's head snapped to Bertrand and Ingrid. Ingrid looked as if she were struggling not to let Ramanga's comment faze her. That's what they'd been talking about the other day then.

Ingrid pointed to her brother, "You haven't got a say, Vlad is your leader." She couldn't understand why Ramanga was disobeying him, not with all the boot licking he usually did.

"Not until he comes of age." Ramanga smirked as he spoke. He was using just as much a technicality to remain in power as his father was.

Vlad stood suddenly, his arms by his sides and fists clenched. "Then what are you doing here?"

Ramanga looked confused, shaking his head as he spoke, "You summoned me."

"But if I'm not in charge why did you bother to come?"

Ramanga opened and closed his mouth wordlessly; he could see the young vampire was angry.

"We can't fight a war," Ramanga told him, his gaze looking down. "The clans are unco-operative."

Vlad let his fangs drop, "What do you mean 'unco-operative'?"

"They are divided." Divided was never a good word.

This was news to all the vampires in the room, the clans were supposed to be unified under Ramanga.

"They're divided?" Bertrand, Ingrid, Erin and Vlad spoke at the same time before looking at each other in confusion.

"Divided as in they can't decide which blood to drink?" Ingrid asked hopefully. "Or divided as in they don't want to follow you or Vlad?"

Ramanga's silence gave them all the information they needed.

"You," The Count extended his finger, "Are supposed to preside over them until my son takes his place as Grand High Vampire."

"There have been…disagreements." This was ground out between clenched teeth as if he hadn't wanted to say it.

Ingrid smirked at Ramanga, "You've been choosing sides, favouring your allies instead of administering justice."

Ramanga didn't answer; he alternated his gaze between the floor and the wall.

The Count zipped across the room until he stood in front of Ramanga. "This is the world you've left my son? Fractured?"

Bertrand had a more pressing question, "How much of this have you done in the Chosen One's name?"

Ramanga's head snapped up to his, he didn't like the fact Bertrand was openly defying him. Vlad hadn't stopped him so he knew it was permitted. "All of it."

"I thought you were keeping track of the vampire world?" Erin asked the Count, he was always claiming to have done so in his title as Regent.

The Count simply pulled a disgruntled and dark face at Erin, Erin didn't jump back. He was nowhere near as fierce as Vlad could be. She raised an eyebrow and he backed down. She smiled internally, she was becoming more confident around the vampires just like Vlad wanted her to be.

"How many are against you?" Bertrand didn't like this at all, if he'd acted in Vlad's name siding with his allies then it would backfire onto Vlad in the long run.

"A handful of clans that can be crushed," He didn't sound too convincing.

Vlad lifted his arm, with his fingers he gestured towards the wall. Ramanga flew out of his seat, narrowly missing Ingrid and hitting the wall. The facer board caved in deeply as Ramanga let out a cry at the pain Vlad's action caused.

Vlad straightened out his hand, slowly pushing it closer towards Ramanga. The older vampire was slowly crushed against the wall.

Ramanga let out a gasp as he astral projected himself across the room, thrice.

Ramanga was testing him, that was easy enough to work out.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

With very little concentration he held Ramanga against the wall as he moved towards the projections advanced on his family.

Bertrand stepped back taking Ingrid with him.

Erin stood in the centre of the room; she knew a stake wouldn't work on the projections, she was pinned into the centre of the room by the projections.

The Count formed a fireball in his palm, it burned brightly and wildly adding to the dim light in the room. He drew his arm back before releasing it at the copy.

The ball drew closer and closer to the copy, instead of hitting it the fireball passed straight through the projection. It laughed loudly at the failed attempt to destroy it.

The Count straightened in confusion; he didn't understand what had just happened.

Vlad reached out and touched the projection with his hand. Immediately the projection crumbled under his touch, smouldering as it did so.

With the last two he made a twisting motion with his hands, immediately they began to twist and turn, clutching their heads in agony. Vlad clenched his fists and they disintegrated like the first.

The copies were no match for Vlad, for the evil and power he held inside him just like before.

Vlad turned towards Ramanga twirling his finger and the vampire spun around so he faced him. Ramanga looked at him a mixture of fear and dread on his face.

"How many are against me?" He asked again.

"Over half." Vlad let out a roar of anger, Ingrid stomped her foot unable tot believe how this 'respectable' vampire who as know for his control over the clans had allowed this to happen.

How many would side with Sethius?

He had a feeling he'd find out soon enough.

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading_


	13. Review

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry it's still very painful to type._

Chapter 13: Review

So far the news wasn't good.

The actual final figures that opposed Vlad were far more than 'over half' more in the region of three quarters.

Less than a quarter supported and recognised Vlad's future authority and amongst that number even fewer recognised his father's regency.

The only bright side was most of them were descended from the clans who had imprisoned Sethius in the first place and refused to side with him as well.

"How many?" The Count asked Bertrand, who was currently squinting at the responses in front of him.

"I don't want to know." Vlad told them, he didn't want to know exact numbers. Ramanga had left them in dire need of support in the time that lay ahead.

"52."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Vlad rolled his eyes at Erin tilting his head as he did so. She was only trying to be cheerful.

"Out of 227." Everyone in the room winced at the statistics. "But most of them won't pick a leader until there's a victor and Ramanga is dealt with."

Vlad folded his arms over his chest. "And how am I supposed to deal with Ramanga?" Bertrand raised an eyebrow at him, Ramanga had committed treason using Vlad's name to further his own objectives. Vlad sighed; this was one part of his rule he least looked forward to.

Erin didn't understand the look Bertrand gave Vlad. "What does he mean?"

"There's only one punishment for treason." Vlad gave her a small shrug, "Ritual staking." Vampires were evil in nature and often betrayed each other, it was better to deal with them once and for all rather than risk having to face them again.

"Its not like there's many other choices for punishment." Ingrid muttered, nearly every punishment in their society involved staking, cutting off a limb or banishment.

"Talk about Draconian Law." Erin mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

Bertrand clarified Erin's comment, "Draconian Law, every crime was punishable by death." Erin seemed surprised that Bertrand would know that part of breather history and law. He fixed Vlad with a glare, "You should know this." It was one of the things he'd insisted Vlad study for.

Vlad stepped backwards, "I'm learning it." He was reading it when he had trouble sleeping, one page and he was out like a light. "It's very…interesting."

Bertrand didn't believe him for an instant.

"Instead of talking about Law how about dealing with the fact Sethius could be back any minute?" Ingrid suggested sharply. Everyone nodded at her request.

"We need a plan, something that we can use straight away." The Count told them as he paced along the room. "Something brilliant and cunning."

"Great," Vlad smiled; finally someone else had a suggestion. "What's the plan?"

The Count looked at his son in a sheepish manner, "I was hoping you had one." Vlad shook his head, why did he always have to come up with a plan?

This was going to be a long night.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The use of the sun catcher was out; Sethius wouldn't fall for it again. The only one who could match Sethius' powers on any level was Vlad, but he would be expecting Vlad to try something. It was out of the question that Erin would be bait again; he wouldn't believe that Vlad would sacrifice her now.

The main idea had been teamwork but if he had supporters they'd never work with Vlad, not after what Ramanga had done in his name. They could only rely on themselves.

The only advantage they might have was if they could turn someone on Sethius' side, feed them information on his activities and plan their movements from there.

"What about that spray Renfield used last time?" Ingrid asked, "It got rid of Renfield Senior." Alchemy was Renfield speciality he must be able to do something.

The Count shook his head, "Renfield's already making some, but Ryan used soy blood, the mist isn't working like before." He didn't need to say that he still held his daughter responsible it still lingered in the air.

Somehow soy blood had created a defence, anti-resurrection mist didn't work the same way it didn't even affect the resurrected specimens.

Vlad looked at Bertrand, "Can we bind his powers?"

Bertrand nodded slowly, "Your mother took yours."

"The contract, but you'll never get him to agree to anything." Erin told him, it was a plan.

"There might be other ways. In a vampire child our powers are bound until we're 12, after that we can access them. It's a hormone that unblocks them and let us use them…"

Bertrand clicked his fingers agreeing, "If we can stop that hormone…"

Ingrid joined in, "He won't be able to access his powers." Ingrid shook her head, "The only thing that does that is argentalium and we don't have that."

Vlad shook his head, "We can't use argentalium otherwise everyone else's powers will be blocked as well." They needed their powers themselves if they wanted to slay him before it wore off.

The room went quiet as they tried to think of something else they could use instead of argentalium. Garlic gas might knock him out but it would also knock everyone else out in the room.

Erin decided to raise another point as the tense atmosphere thickened. "Even if you slay him, there's no saying the bone won't survive again." Erin told them. "It can't be destroyed by vampire or slayer means." She'd given up on destroying it, it was a puzzle. It reminded her of a hideous plate or cup that wouldn't break no matter how hard you tried to – it always survived while your favourite one broke.

"You were trying to destroy it?" Ingrid asked her brother, looking outraged at his actions. Didn't he know the power he was trying to destroy? She quickly scratched that thought from her head, of course he did.

His eyes snapped to hers, "Yeah. Pity we failed." He snapped the last part at her. If he'd found a way to destroy it they wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

"There has to be a way." The Count muttered to himself, nothing was indestructible everything had a weakness.

"No matter what we do we're on our own." Vlad was resigned in this; they couldn't guarantee that his remaining supporters wouldn't switch sides on him as well. "If we ever want the respect we lost, we've got to defeat Sethius ourselves."

They already were the joke of the vampire world once, now they had to recover from being put back there a second time. If they could prove the power they held and if Vlad could prove his skills as a leader then they would automatically follow him, however getting there would be difficult.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad tipped his head, moving until his ear was parallel with the window. He could hear something, it was faint but there was no mistaking its danger.

"Erin, go now." He looked down. "Wolfie go with Erin." Wolfie automatically obeyed his brother, grasping Erin's hand tightly.

Erin shook her head, "Vlad…"

He pulled her to her feet pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "Run." She could see the pleading in his eyes; she nodded only hoping that this time she wasn't going to get kidnapped by Bertrand or anyone else.

She squeezed his hand before running as fast as she could from the room, Wolfie panted next to her desperately trying to keep up with her.

The large Stuart windows, exploded inwards with a terrifying smash.

Bertrand grabbed Ingrid pulling her from the chair and covering her with himself. Within seconds of him doing that the chair flew against the wall shattering to the size of matchsticks.

Every vampire automatically covered their eyes as glass shot around the room; the light glinted off the shards as they flew backwards embedding themselves in the woodwork behind.

Bertrand gave a hiss as the glass cut into him. Vlad bit his tongue so not to make a noise as the sharp fragments ripped his clothes.

Small black shapes flew through the windows, disappearing into the shadows of the room.

Vlad started flicking them back through the window but they were impossible to stop on his own, as he couldn't see for certain here they were and how many of them there were.

Bertrand stood releasing Ingrid and began firing fireballs at the moving objects but he found his aim restricted by trying to avoid flammable items in the room.

When they began to morph they'd have an advantage, they wouldn't be able to defend themselves as they would have to remain in the same position. Unfortunately they began to morph at the same time. Vlad automatically threw fireballs at their attackers, smiting a large number in one go.

He drew his arm back again and threw more fireballs at the vampires the other's following suit.

"This must be the finish line."

As soon as the voice spoke Vlad flew backwards, his speed increased as he struggled against it. He hadn't had time to react before he was attacked; he'd been too focused on removing as big a threat as possible.

The cold wall impacted with the back of his head, pain flared in the back of his mind. His vision spun and blurred for a second as he fought to keep conscious.

His eyes fluttered shut slowly leaving him an easy target.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	14. Retribution

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_A slightly longer chapter._

Chapter 14: Retribution

Vlad woke to an even more dimly lit room; he shook his head as his vision was still blurry. He hadn't felt like this since he'd worn the crown. His head felt like someone had driven hot pokers into it, he fought down the wave of nausea that threatened to consume him.

Once his vision cleared he immediately sought out his sister and father. They were fine. Bertrand looked okay but Erin wasn't anywhere in sight. Each one of them was tied to their chairs. Vlad yanked on the restraints, judging by the way they refused to give they were fang cuffs.

"Did Erin get away?" He asked them, they all shared a look, no one wanted to tell him. Vlad wanted to know, "Did. Erin. Get. Away?" He asked again, each word being forced through his teeth. He couldn't take the chance she'd returned and he hadn't noticed.

"She got away." Bertrand told him firmly. Vlad slumped back against the back of his chair in relief at least one thing had gone right.

The question that was burning on his mind now was: why weren't they dust?

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin rummaged through her bag, searching desperately for something she could use against the hoard of vampires holding the school.

"What are you doing?" Wolfie asked her quietly clutching one of her jacket closely to him, trying to find comfort in something.

"I'm going to help your family." She told him, throwing a small smile over her shoulder.

"Can I help?"

She shook her head, he needed to remain safe. "No."

Her hand clasped around a cold plastic vial. She'd forgotten about this entirely, she looked at the liquid level, there wasn't much left. Perhaps enough for a few hours. Her fingers trembled as she held the stasis spray over her pulse points, the bottle wobbled back and forth as she tried to press the trigger. She dropped her hands to her sides before taking a few calming breaths and trying again, this time it she managed to use the spray.

She rubbed her neck, then her wrists together making sure it was worked into her skin. Erin tucked the vial back into her jeans, as long as it kept the vampires from detecting her the happier she'd be.

She checked the back of her jeans, relieved to find the stake still in the back of her trousers. She grabbed a thicker, dark blue scarf from the back of her door, wrapping it around her neck securely to provide a layer of protection for her throat. She slipped on a denim jacket and slipped her slayers' equipment into the pocket. Erin didn't think she'd ever be using it again, not that it had ever been christened in the first place.

"Stay in here and lock the door behind me." She told him. Wolfie nodded. Erin placed a kiss to his forehead.

"Be careful." Wolfie told her, sounding so much like Vlad in that moment.

"I will." She promised him and he grinned at her.

Erin placed her hand on the metal door handle, it was now or never.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin poked her head around the basement door, it was completely silent. The netball team must have fled at the start of the attack.

She crept down the hallway taking care not to slip on the uneven floor that had been created by the affects of the damp and cold on the concrete. She couldn't risk using her torch should anyone see it. She didn't even know how many vampires were in the school, the only light was at the end of the corridor that filtered down from the stairway.

She reached her brother's room where Vlad's sister had banished him.

She pushed open the door before grabbing it quickly as creaking filled the entire hallway. Erin tried again slower but the sound seemed to be louder and more fierce than before, her only choice was to open it quickly, like a zip, and get the sound over with quickly.

The room was even darker than the corridor.

"Ryan?" She whispered. There was no answer; she hoped she hadn't missed him. "Ryan?" She asked again.

She caught a faint glimmer of something in the room. She fixed her eyes towards that movement.

"What do you want?" He quizzed, she could hear his throat was thick. She had a feeling he'd been crying over his mistake, or more likely Ingrid's reaction to him. Erin knew she'd never want to be loyal to a vampire who didn't already have her loyalty.

"I need your help." She told him.

"Why?"

"The school's been attacked, I don't know what's happened to Vlad and the others…"

He interrupted quickly, "Ingrid?"

"She was with Vlad." Erin told him. Ryan immediately stood and sped across to her, stopping directly in front of her. She knew Ryan was more fearsome in the dark but at the moment she had more things to worry about. "I need your help to rescue them."

"Where were they?" Ryan's posture became less hostile towards her and she relaxed slightly.

"In the throne room, Vlad told me to take Wolfie and run…" Erin began to tell him.

Ryan's next words were laced with anger, "Not Ingrid?"

"I'm sure Bertrand's looking after her." Erin poured salt into her brother's wound, she hated the fact he only cared about Ingrid. "Vlad won't let anything happen to her." Unless he does it himself, she completed in her mind.

"What weapons have you got sis?" He asked, sounding almost like the Ryan she knew.

"Just the emergency kit," Erin routed through her pocket, Ryan nodded at her, or she thought it was a nod in the darkness.

"You'll probably need it."

Erin didn't want to think about that, she didn't want to slay anyone but she would if it meant protecting Vlad.

"How long ago did you leave them?"

"About half an hour ago maybe an hour." She hadn't been thinking about the time at the time, she'd been more concerned with getting Wolfie out of the room.

Ryan spat at her reply, "We'd better go get them then, sis."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"How many is that?" Erin asked quietly. Ryan looked around the corner above her. He looked down.

"12." He whispered. "Are you sure its Sethius?" He hadn't seen the lunatic once yet.

"Who else would attack the school?" She asked it didn't take a genius to work out who it was. "Why can't you speed us there?" She wanted to know why they had to creep around the corridors in an effort not to be spotted.

"Because I don't want to stop and find a vampire waiting for us."

"No but he could bite you." Ryan told her; in that moment he was the brother she remembered before his eyes reddened and he became the cold brother she'd known over the last month once more.

A stocky built vampire stopped at the end of the hallway – in the direction they had to go. He showed no signs of moving, he seemed to be guarding the door.

Ryan looked at Erin, this was down to her he hadn't learned how to fireball yet.

Erin grasped the stake in her jacket pocket. She slowly withdrew it, her white, clenched knuckles exposed to the air. This was her secondary stake, this one was easier to throw than her small one. Erin wouldn't relish taking any one's life, not even the cruel creature that was her target.

She took her aim drawing her arm back, it would be safer to launch her stake at her target than confront it face to face. Erin let out a breath as she brought her arm forward in an arc. The stake slipped from her fingers on a direct course for the unbeating heart of the vampire.

The vampire in front of her suddenly vanished, and while she was relieved, the stake was still on course, if it embedded itself in the door then every vampire would come running.

Ryan ran forward coming to stop alongside the stake, he carefully plucked it out of the air with his hand, making sure not to catch himself on the tip. He handed it back to his sister who accepted it gratefully.

He jerked his head as if to say 'come on then', Erin rolled her eyes before following him on their journey towards the throne room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin slowly pushed the oiled door open, she was pleased she could remember which one Renfield had been ordered to oil after Wolfie had annoyed everyone when he practiced swinging on it. She glanced around the room, no one had noticed her yet and there were no unexpected guests in the room.

A trail of conversation reached her ears, "She's a coward Vlad…"

"Thanks for the confidence Ingrid." She interrupted making everyone's gaze snap towards her. They all looked confused but Vlad looked furious. She darted over towards them quickly.

"I told you to go," Vlad snapped at her as Erin quickly began to pick the locks on the fang cuffs, Ryan was quicker than her though, he easily managed to undo Ingrid's and the Count's. Perhaps it was safer that he'd left Bertrand for Ingrid to undo.

"I know." She replied all too cheerfully. She was tempted to say more but she knew Vlad would be rolling his eyes.

The Count stood and rubbed his wrists, "Where's Wolfie?" The Count asked her quietly, his concern for his ward clear for all to see.

"He's safe." She promised him.

Erin bit her tongue as she finally undid the cuff; she was really useless at picking locks. It clicked before sliding open.

As soon as Vlad was free he pulled Erin into a tight hug. Erin returned it rocking slightly under the fierceness of his grip. Erin closed her eyes relishing the safe feeling that filled her from being in his arms. All too soon he pulled back.

"Come on." She told him, releasing him completely and walking towards the door. "It'll be day soon, we need to get out of here." The Count nodded at her fully embracing the noble tradition of the Draculas and moved after her.

"WAIT!" Vlad cried sharply, this was wrong. Erin shouldn't have been able to get in here. "How did you get in?" Erin stopped by the door and spun around to face him.

"Through the door." Ingrid, Erin and the Count told him sarcastically at the same time. Vlad pulled a face.

Vlad was a prize; he should have been heavily guarded. If he escaped he was a threat, he couldn't believe they'd just let her walk in.

"And there was no one guarding it?" Erin shook her head, "Doesn't that sound a little too easy?" He asked her.

"Maybe but lets just take advantage of it." Ingrid told him.

Erin nodded throwing open the door before jumping backwards as she found it blocked completely. "Hello again."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Before she could react Erin was grabbed and restrained tightly, his right arm around her stomach and his left against her throat.

Sethius held her tightly, Erin could only just breathe. From the way Sethius' nose twitched she knew her stasis spray had worn off, it had been the dregs at the bottom and not even a full dose so she had expected it.

The Draculas weren't sure what to do, there was no way Vlad could get her without injuring her. Sethius grinned at the struggle and indecision on his opponent's face.

"Let her go." Vlad told him calmly. His hand extended ready to pull her towards him. Erin wasn't the prize, he was.

Sethius feigned ignorance, "This pretty thing?" He deliberately sniffed her, his eyes closing in pleasure at her scent. The mixture of slayer and breather enticed him, he could feel his fangs twitching in anticipation.

Vlad's eyes blackened, as he gave a warning, "Don't make me do something you'll regret." He knew he wouldn't regret it but Sethius would.

"I think I'm the one with the upper hand, False One. Although unless you're willing to beg…" He looked at Vlad wanting him to drop to his knees.

The Dracula's snarled they never begged for anything.

"You want me dead, so just stake me and get it over with." Vlad told him holding his arms open in invitation. Ingrid and the Count gave him a look; he shouldn't offer his life in the place of Erin's "But let her go, she means nothing to you."

Erin shook her head at his offer; Vlad was the only hope his kind had.

Sethius considered his offer but what he had in mind for Vlad would be much more painful. The torment of star-crossed lovers had always been something he relished. "I'm not going to make it that easy."

"Erin has nothing to do with this." Vlad told him, his eyes constantly flicking to the terrified former slayer in his grasp.

"She has everything to do with this. She is your downfall." He sniffed her hair, "You are his weakness, he loves you." Erin's eyes softened as she looked at Vlad, in contrast Vlad's eyes hardened. "The vampire in love with the slayer," 

"Leave him alone." Erin told the vile lunatic, Vlad didn't need to be tormented like this.

Sethius didn't listen to her, enjoying the effect he was having on both of them.

"Did you know my dear that when a vampire takes a mate its usually for life?" Sethius asked her, deliberately patronising Vlad. Vampires usually remained in the same relationship, although there were exceptions like the Count and Magda for example. "They don't 'date'."

"Times have changed since you were imprisoned." Vlad ground out, his eyes never leaving Erin's.

Sethius shook his head. "I don't think times have changed that much."

Sethius caressed Erin's throat lovingly, Erin shuddered at the touch. He leaned closer to smell the blood pumping through her veins. The sound of his prolonged 'sniff' had everyone grinding their teeth.

Vlad let out a hiss, he stooped ready to attack Sethius.

"I could drain her." He taunted Vlad.

Vlad made to step forward but Bertrand and Ingrid held him back, a restraining hand from each on his shoulder.

"But I think it's rather amusing that my first truly loyal subject should be my enemies mate." This was perfect irony, this way they'd both suffer.

"You wouldn't dare." Vlad snarled, his teeth bared.

"Oh I would, you don't seem to have the guts to do it yourself." His left index finger trailed down her face. Erin tried to lean as far away from it as possible. "She might even become my favourite."

Vlad shook off Bertrand and his sister, darting forward to snatch Erin from Sethius' grasp. Erin watched as Vlad's eyes darkened completely, and a sneer took over his face.

Sethius let out a rip roaring laugh at Vlad's reaction. That's what made this retribution even sweeter.

Erin let out a cry of pure agony as Sethius swooped down and sank his fangs into her neck.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	15. Transformation

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_A slightly shorter chapter, I didn't want to waffle._

Chapter 15: Transformation

The pain was unbearable, it refused to numb. Ryan had said it had numbed after the initial bite but it just wouldn't stop.

She screwed her eyes shut trying to block it out as her legs buckled.

Vlad was frozen to the spot, unsure what exactly to do. He never expected Sethius to carry it out; he thought he was just taunting him. He closed his eyes, the sight of her agony forever burned into his mind. This was his fault…he'd fallen for a slayer and now Sethius was going to enjoy every moment of his retribution.

Sethius laughed into the bite, before pulling back, his fangs automatically retracting. "She's delicious." He taunted Vlad. "This is even sweeter revenge. You have to live with her serving me for the rest of your life."

He pushed Erin away from him wiping the dribbling blood from his chin.

Vlad caught her in his arms, automatically placing a hand to her throat trying to stem the bleeding. He gently lowered her to the floor. He pulled her close to him, stoking her hair. The blood flowed through his fingers, it didn't seem to stem. He ripped off the base of his shirt pressing it to her neck.

Sethius looked down at the couple, "But I'm not that unfeeling, you can stay with her until she takes her last breath, but I don't think it'll be long."

He gave them a last look before vanishing from the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ryan and Ingrid crouched at Vlad's side.

"I can't leave her like this." Vlad mumbled, feeling the warmth slip from Erin's cheeks. She was transforming quickly like her brother, although it wasn't an instant process it would still take a few hours.

Once you were bitten there was nothing that could be done to stop it. It was a process that could take minutes or months.

Erin looked up at him shaking and shivering, she was going into shock. "Vlad?" She asked softly, terrified. He gave her a reassuring smile but it quickly faded as he couldn't give her an answer.

Vlad looked at Ingrid, he didn't know what to do.

"Bite her." Ingrid told him, Vlad shook his head. "She'll be loyal to him, you're the only one who can rival his power to change her loyalty. If you bite her she's yours."

Vlad couldn't hurt her like that again. "I can't bite her."

Bertrand was the one who spoke, "Then your ruining her unlife."

"Her unlife is already ruined by becoming one of us!" Vlad yelled at his them, he never wanted this for her.

"Then drain her." The Count told him, Vlad shook his head, he couldn't drain anyone and especially not Erin. "Then I'll do it." He extended his fangs but Vlad repelled him backwards a few steps. Vlad's eyes held a warning.

"There's only two options if you want to save her from him, Vlad." Ingrid spoke softly; it was the softest she'd ever spoken to him.

"Vlad…" Erin asked quietly, she could feel her heart slowing, she felt so cold. "Please, I can't serve him." Tears streamed down her eyes, she knew when she changed she'd be cold and hard, she wouldn't care about Vlad anymore. Sethius would only use her against Vlad.

"You'll be loyal…" He couldn't finish his words, they came out broken.

"I don't care." She told him fiercely, "Please, help me."

Vlad slowly nodded, he didn't want to do this but it was the only way. His fangs lowered slowly, they'd wanted to ever since the smell of her blood had reached his nostrils.

He lay her down completely on the floor, placing a hand either side of her head.

He slowly leaned across her, Erin gently grasped his arm as he did so. He paused by her ear, whispering into it, "I'm sorry."

Erin turned her neck towards Vlad, he looked at her carefully. She nodded and Vlad lined up his fangs with the marks already on the left side of her throat – he couldn't look at two sets of scars. He bit her carefully, hating the pain that flittered across her face at his actions.

He only hoped Sethius had left enough blood in her to make this work without killing her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin gasped, this didn't hurt as much as last time. She felt warmer all of a sudden, Vlad was more gentle with her, not taking her blood greedily either. She only hoped this worked.

Vlad could taste her blood and grudgingly he agreed with Sethius it did taste delicious, although he only had soy blood to compare it to. She tasted like sweet nectar.

Vlad slowly pulled back from her, looking for the first time like the vampire he was supposed to be.

Erin eye's flickered shut, she gave him a small smile.

Vlad wiped the blood from his fangs on the back of his shirtsleeve.

"How long until we know if it worked?" Ingrid asked Bertrand, she hoped it did. If Vlad lost Erin there's no telling what or 'who' he might unleash on the world. Once was bad enough.

Bertrand answered her as quietly as possible but Vlad still heard every word. "We won't know until she wakes."

Vlad lifted Erin's head and placed it in his lap, the bite marks on her neck were healing. He gently stroked her hair and hoped that she wouldn't feel any more pain.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As the time went on he could feel her heart stop and her breathing end altogether. He hated this completely. Erin should never have become one of them.

"She won't be the same." He whispered.

Ingrid crawled across to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "She'll be better."

"She'll be loyal to me." He whispered, "How could you cope with knowing Will was loyal to you?"

"I didn't know at the time." Ingrid told him softly, "I just changed him. Everything will be the same for you and Erin."

"It won't." Vlad shook his head, it wouldn't be the same at all. "Erin wasn't meant for this life."

Bertrand shook his head at his student, "Vlad you know you would have done it eventually."

"I would never have bitten Erin."

Bertrand didn't believe him, "In 50 years Erin would have died…"

"Living a life she loved, now she's condemned to centuries as a vampire."

Bertrand didn't like being cut off, "Erin would have become unhappy and so would you, an odd couple you being the same age as her and only looking 18 while she aged." Vlad knew he wouldn't look over 16 from the day he was transformed as his aging effectively slowed from that day. For Bertrand saying 18 he was only trying to humour him.

"If she changed it would have been our choice and not like this." Vlad would never have ever touched her unless they both agreed to it.

The Count decided to put a stop to the conversation; he could see Vlad was getting more distressed and angry as it went on. "Focus on checking she's okay Vladdy, her body will be fighting it."

Vlad nodded before focussing on Erin. She shifted slightly, throwing her head to one side. Vlad moved his hand to her arm, stroking it softly. It worked as she calmed down, he felt her cold skin under her shirt. He reluctantly placed a hand on her chest, she had definitely stopped breathing now.

The transformation was almost complete.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The door banged open and Sethius entered the room, he immediately swept over to Vlad and looked at the young girl still unconscious in his lap.

He sniffed and was pleased that she no longer reeked of slayer, which meant she'd fully changed.

"Wake up." Sethius grinned and clicked his fingers, immediately Erin woke. She glanced automatically around the room.

Erin stood and was quickly followed by Vlad. Vlad grabbed Erin and held her to him tightly.

Erin squirmed and wriggled in his grasp trying to shake him off. She hit him…hard and he let go. His arms dropped to his side.

In a flash she was by Sethius' side.

Erin gazed up at Sethius an adoring look on her face. Vlad felt his still heart drop to his boots.

It hadn't worked.

TBC

_A/N: I know Vlad wouldn't bite any one if he had the choice, I wanted to force his hand slightly._

_Thanks for reading._


	16. Loyalty

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 16: Loyalty

Sethius smiled at the young vampire in front of him, he touched her cheek. Erin didn't lean into it though. He seemed thrilled at his first half fang.

"This pretty little half fang is my first bite, and I think that will be the start of a wonderful friendship." He seemed thrilled at his prize.

"Yes master." Erin answered smiling at him, he grinned back at her seeing the face of his enemy.

Vlad couldn't believe it had all been for nothing. He'd bitten her hoping to change her loyalty and he'd failed completely. The first person he'd bitten, the girl he loved and he couldn't save her. Sethius clearly had a lot more power than he himself had. It was painful watching the devoted look on Erin's face towards someone who'd only bitten her to spite him.

Vlad couldn't help himself, his eyes full of sadness. "Erin?" Erin cast a glance towards Vlad dismissing him easily. She only had eyes for Sethius. "You've got to be in there somewhere." He pleaded.

"She has loyalties now Dracula, and you're not in them."

"Erin's stronger than you give her credit for." Vlad hissed at him, Erin was the strongest person he knew. She'd lived with them, which was a feat on its own. She had handled his reflection with ease which no one else could do. He had faith in her.

"Can you fetch me some blood, dear?" Erin looked confused, he pointed with a finger in the direction of the blood bar in the corner of the room behind the Draculas, "It's over there."

She nodded and smiled, understanding at last. "Right away." She pushed passed Vlad to reach the solid silver goblet on the sideboard; she poured a generous amount of blood into the goblet. The scent made all the vampires lick their lips. Erin however seemed to keep it away from herself and Vlad as much as possible.

Sethius laughed watching the desperate and stricken look on Vlad's face at having the object of his affection so close to him but unable to touch her or speak to her the way he was used to.

As she made her way back towards her 'master' Vlad grabbed her arm pulling her back to him. Erin met his eyes slowly, a completely blank look across her face. "Please, this isn't what you want." He begged her, Erin's eyes didn't change but he did see something flash across them before vanishing. "I care about you…more than I've told you." He whispered for her to hear, his lips ghosting across her ear. He though he might have heard a slight gasp from her but seeing her face he knew he'd been mistaken.

The Count watched his son in amazement, Ingrid had been right Vlad was in love with the girl even if he hadn't admitted it out loud yet. The Count hadn't realised how much Erin had changed his son, this was the Vlad that had been depressed when she was gone. This time it would be worse knowing she was out there and he couldn't do anything about it no matter how much he loved her, they wouldn't be together.

"You told me to fight it, you were there for me when my evil took over. Fight Sethius' control Erin."

This was news to the Draculas, Erin had been the reason Vlad had regained control over himself. They didn't think she'd have that much power over him, even more so she'd never used it corrupt him or further her own goals.

Sethius rolled his eyes, they were fighting a lost cause. "Come here." He commanded Erin; she immediately pushed against Vlad breaking his hold over her. "Obedient isn't she?"

Vlad shot out his hand, a fireball flew through the air. Sethius only just managed to stop it in time, even as he did so he was propelled a few steps backwards. He looked shocked at Vlad's sudden display of power and that wasn't even Vlad's fiercest.

Ingrid only wanted to know one thing, "Why?" This was more evil than any scheme she could have thought up herself, watching the person you love reduced to nothing more than a puppet. She knew how she would feel if it had ever been Will.

"This way its entertainment." Sethius laughed at him, "I have your favourite toy and you can never get it back." Sethius pulled a mock sympathetic face, "The heartbreak you must be going through."

"I will get Erin back." Vlad promised him fiercely.

Erin let out a chuckle shaking her head. Vlad couldn't believe that Erin didn't want to part with Sethius. Sethius laughed, completely delighted by his new slave's attitude.

Vlad focussed on Erin's eyes, his own turning yellow-green as he stared at her. He needed to get her away from him. He concentrated on her, his eyes squinted slightly from his exertion but nothing happened.

Ingrid saw what Vlad was doing, she didn't think it was the wisest move he could have made. She was proved right when nothing happened – Vlad could never hypnotise her.

Ingrid watched Erin tip her head looking at him trying to decide what he was up to. She didn't reveal him, that's what made Ingrid think that somewhere deep inside of her the Erin he knew was screaming to get out.

Vlad's eyes were glassy as he looked at her; this wasn't the same person anymore. It was a stranger in Erin's shell.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad managed to drag his eyes away from Erin, he wanted to know what Sethius wanted, what all this had been in aid of. "What do you want?"

"Total chaos but from you…" He paused considering his words carefully, "Either you bowing before me or you in pain…I don't mind which." Sethius really was mad.

Vlad shook his head defiantly, his arms crossed over his chest. "You're not my ruler. I don't bow to anyone."

"You bow to your Regent." He gestured behind him towards the Count. Everyone bowed to those in charge.

Vlad shook his head a smile on his face, "I've never bowed to anyone." Sethius hissed, he'd rather have Vlad's power on his side than against it.

"Fine," Sethius told him, "Then you can watch the woman you love serve another for the rest of your unlife…and hers." Sethius announced smiling at him. Vlad grimaced slightly, he hadn't expected anything else. "I might even make her Queen."

Sethius would make sure his torture was slow and painful, he'd make sure Vlad was forced to watch every single move he made. Erin would be paraded around as a trophy, she was already a beautiful trophy but dressed in finery she would be even more spectacular.

Erin's eyes snapped to Vlad's, there was something in them that he couldn't read. Sethius saw the agonising look Vlad gave to Erin.

"I'm not totally heartless." He told the Draculas. He placed a hand on Erin's shoulder, his arm extended towards Vlad. "Say goodbye to him my dear." Sethius cooed patronisingly. "I know he didn't want to give you this *gift*, he preferred you before but give him some peace anyway." Erin looked unsure, not wanting to leave her master. "It's alright my precious." He gave her a gentle push towards Vlad.

Erin nodded before walking across to Vlad. The Draculas moved closer towards Vlad.

Erin tipped her head as she looked up at him. She stood in front of him, lifting her hand to his cheek, she caressed it with her thumb. Vlad tried not to shudder at her unusually cool skin; she slowly pulled his face down to hers.

Vlad didn't resist he gently met her lips with his. He expected Erin to pull away quickly as she should not to offend her 'master' but she didn't instead she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to him.

There was something in her kiss, something desperate as if she were trying to tell him something. He grasped her hips holding her to him. Erin wrapped her right arm around his neck, tugging on the hair there.

Erin reached back behind her, she raised her shirt. Her left hand grasped her sharp wooden stake that she'd hidden there firmly.

Sethius let out a cackle at his new half fang's actions, she really was loyal. If the vampire were to die, what better way than at the hands of the woman he loved? Granted he hadn't wanted him to die yet…

"VLAD!" Ingrid yelled seeing what was about to happen.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad pulled back seeing the stake in Erin's hand. His eyes turned black ready to defend himself. This wasn't Erin not anymore.

Erin didn't seem to notice his change.

Erin yanked herself away from him, spinning 180 degrees to face Sethius.

In a flash she'd drawn her arm back and launched the stake at him with all of her strength.

It arced through the air on a direct course to Sethius' stone cold heart.

Sethius gasped in surprise before knocking the stake off its present course. Erin stepped backwards into Vlad, he wrapped his arms around her automatically, thankful that she wasn't as loyal to Sethius as they thought.

"I am loyal to the Draculas." She told him fiercely, she sent an apologetic look to Vlad for misleading him, she thought she'd had a chance to slay Sethius if he believed she was on his side – it nearly worked. "My master is Vladimir Dracula. Not you."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	17. Defiance

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry it's late I could get the next chapter right. I kept retyping it._

_Should be back to normal time tomorrow._

Chapter 17: Defiance

"My master is Vladimir Dracula. Not you." She felt Vlad's arms tighten as she called him 'Master', she was glad she couldn't breath because she wouldn't have been able to. Still his embrace was a comfort to her.

Sethius' face darkened with fury at her blatant defiance.

"Come here." He ordered her pointing to the side of him.

Erin pretended to consider his 'request'. She tipped her head down, "No." Vlad's arms stayed around her, she placed her hands on his as they rested on her stomach leaning back into him.

Sethius was growing more and more angry. "I am your master." His fangs protruded, his face stern as he looked at her. A half fang before had never openly defied him. No half fang was strong enough to defy their creator.

Erin shook her head smiling, she felt her own fangs drop slightly but she kept her mouth closed. The fangs dug into her bottom lip making her wince, she didn't realise they were so sharp.

"I bit you, you should be mine." He looked behind at Vlad, "What did you do?" He snarled at him, this wasn't supposed to happen they were supposed to be separated forever. Vampires couldn't change their allegiance unless… "You bit her."

Vlad nodded slowly, "I bit her. She can't be turned again." Vampires could only be bitten once to create an allegiance but half fangs could be bitten again to turn them from their creators and ally themselves to someone else.

"I didn't think you had it in you." Vlad hissed at him, his hand had been forced. Sethius gave a short burst of laughter and Vlad's face darkened. Sethius looked between them, "Oh this is perfect." He extended a finger towards Vlad, "You're too honourable."

Erin didn't know what that meant but Ingrid seemed to, as she hissed loudly and angrily at Sethius. Vlad didn't react, he refused to let Sethius see how much his words had affected him.

Erin could feel the sensation of her hunger fluttering through her body. She eyed the bottle of blood behind Ryan with animalistic huger. Ingrid seemed to sense her hunger, she handed her a bottle of soy blood rather than a cup of human blood. Erin accepted gratefully, drinking long and deep from the bottle. Her hunger began to recede slowly.

Vlad watched as she drank from the soy blood, the slight colour she regained as she drank more and more – she was still pale but not as deathly white as before. Seeing her drinking blood was too much for Vlad.

Vlad lost his temper in that fraction of a second; a fireball flew towards Sethius at a quicker rate than usual. The fireball cackled and glowed with energy as it drew closer and closer to the enemy.

Sethius tried to stop it but he found he couldn't at all. His face was filled with pure panic as he desperately tried to deflect the fireball. He waved his hand frantically, trying to summon the power to flow and form a barrier at the very least to stop it.

Vlad let out a sneer as it flew forward, his entire being in that action. He hadn't needed to concentrate he just acted instinctively as he attacked him, it was about time the madman was taught a lesson. He didn't look or feel exhausted by his actions for the first time, usually something that required only half the amount of energy that he'd just used left him feeling exhausted.

Sethius struggled, eventually summoning the power to deflect the fireball, even though it was just a couple of inches to the left. His hand dropped from the exertion of that small flick.

The fireball missed his chest but caught his right shoulder and arm. He flew backwards screaming in agony. The smell of burned flesh filled the room, everyone's noses wrinkled in disgust at the smell. Sethius hit the fireplace, breaking the masonry where he hit it creating a big 'dent' in it where his back collided with it. The exposed inner stone a bright cream contrasting the worn grey outer surround.

Vlad didn't move at all he stared at Sethius. He'd had enough of his ramblings, what he'd done to him and Erin was pure evil, no one deserved what he'd done to them, to her.

Almost immediately after the crash three of the lunatic's minions zipped into the centre of the room. They looked at their leader cradling his arm and then at the young vampire in front of them.

The immediately launched their counter attacks on him. The Count and Ingrid prepared to defend Vlad but his turned his palm upwards facing them. The fireballs flew back along the course they'd set, as if they were on a piece of elastic. Before the vampires could defend themselves the fireballs hit them.

The three screams echoed around the school as they burned and turned to ash on the floor. Vlad wasn't fazed, this was something new. If it was his evil side then he would be smirking but this Vlad was deathly calm as if nothing affected him.

Sethius looked at Vlad, tears of pain streaming down his face. Vlad lifted his arm; he wasn't going to use a fireball this time. Vlad withdrew his arms from around Erin, he approached Sethius, looking extremely regal, as his head was held high.

"How…" He asked, for the first time slightly afraid of the vampire in front of him.

"I'm the Chosen One." Vlad told him seriously. Lightening crackled in Vlad's hand as he looked at it.

Sethius stared at him, he'd never mastered that power. Vlad began to turn his hand towards him fully intending to be rid of Sethius once and for all.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Sethius knew what the young vampire was about to do, he gasped in shock. He pulled himself along with his right arm, trying to get out of the way of the vampire. He didn't expect this power outrage from the Dracula heir. The thing that worried him the most was the look of calm on his features, he couldn't predict his next move although he could guess it.

He glanced towards the window the last vestiges of darkness would be beginning to give way to the dawn soon.

He concentrated trying to morph into a bat but the pain was too great for him. He grunted in pain again, he tried to lift his arm to defend himself but it was a dead weight. He couldn't move it at all.

As if by some form of mercy one of his minions rushed in and grabbed his left arm. The lightening began to extend from Vlad's hand directly towards Sethius. Sethius closed his eyes preparing for the pain.

The lightening missed Sethius by a fraction of an inch.

The minion morphed into a bat, taking Sethius with him and flying directly out of the still broken windows.

Vlad didn't roar he didn't make the slighted disgruntled sound, he simply stopped using his lightening.

Sethius had escaped, he only hoped the dawn finished him off. At the very least he'd proved himself more formidable to the madman.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Count placed a hand on Vlad's shoulder, making his son jump. It was only a gentle grip he held.

"Well done Vlad." He whispered. Vlad nodded unsure what else to do.

Bertrand sniffed the air; he couldn't smell anyone else in the school at all. Every one of Sethius' followers had abandoned the school.

Erin placed the empty bottle of blood on the floor that she'd been clutching since Vlad had launched his attack. The bottle sounding hollow as it hit the floor slightly harder than she'd intended.

She spun to face Vlad and he stepped backwards. His face froze in the image of pure horror before he took on a nauseas colouring.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, she didn't know why he looked so unwell.

Vlad shook his head, he couldn't force himself to say anything no matter ho much he tried.

Erin was thoroughly confused as she looked behind herself, trying to see what he was looking at. Then she felt it. Erin automatically brought her hands up to her mouth, she could feel the fangs there.

"Its strange." He muttered, looking everywhere but at her.

Erin concentrated and forced her fangs to retract. Every time she felt they slide a millimetre, she automatically relaxed from the exertion and consequently they dropped again. She could see why Vlad considered this to be the worst part.

"Better?" She asked, Vlad flicked his eyes to hers and nodded a small smile on his face.

Erin stepped forward into Vlad's embrace and hugged him tightly. Vlad automatically wrapped his arms around her and paced his cheek against her hair. He rocked her slightly; glad she was still here with him. The scent she'd had before was still there, but weaker – it would vanish in time entirely to be replaced by the sweet scent of vampires.

He pulled away quickly, gripping her biceps and pushing her backwards. Erin wasn't surprised; he'd done it before when he was tense.

Erin turned to face everyone else. "I'm sorry," She began, mostly apologising to Vlad, "I thought if I pretended to be under his control I'd get a chance to slay him."

"It nearly worked." Bertrand had to compliment her on her strategy; she'd fooled everyone in the room.

Vlad looked at her searching her eyes as she spoke, "I didn't deceive you to hurt you." She told him, "I wanted Sethius to believe me so he'd give me the perfect opportunity."

He gave her a half smile, "I know." He couldn't blame her for taking the chance. It was all they had at the time and the element of surprise had almost worked.

"I didn't know how to tell you without Sethius working it out." She continued, she was convinced that Sethius would have worked out what she was up to.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Wolfie barrelled into the room. They should have known he wouldn't remain cooped up in Erin's room for very long.

He grinned as he ran towards Erin hugging her legs tightly. He felt her change in temperature through her jeans.

"You're cold." He told her. Erin carefully pried his hands from around her legs before bending down to the young half wolf's height.

He saw the blood on her shirt, making him recoil in fear at first. She gave him a reassuring nod and he moved forwards again.

Wolfie looked at her face noticing it's pale colour then he saw her neck. Instinctively he reached out and placed a hand on her healed bite marks. He traced them with his index and middle fingers. Erin let him no matter how much her instinct told her to pull away from him and get as far away as possible at the contact.

"Vlad bit you?" He asked, he was more perceptive than anyone gave him credit for. Wolfie knew if anyone bit Erin it would most likely be Vlad.

"Yeah." Vlad's voice was choked as he answered Wolfie. Wolfie knew Vlad would only have bit Erin to save her.

"So she's like you now?" Everyone in the room nodded at him.

Wolfie automatically looped his arms around Erin's neck hugging her tightly. "Good."

His reaction surprised everyone. He could sense the confusion in the air at his answer he pulled back. "Vlad needs someone to keep him happy." He spoke from her neck.

He knew Vlad needed someone and Erin was the only person who made him happy. If Erin was going to be around forever now then Vlad would have someone who understood him. No one understood Vlad in the family, no one had ever really tried to until he'd met Erin.

Vlad shifted his weight, his eyes catching a welcome distraction. He gestured towards the windows (or lack of them) quickly,

"Lets get the windows boarded before dawn."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	18. Bitter Truth

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_This chapter I lost my temper with and kept retyping it, I wasn't entirely happy with it._

Chapter 18: Bitter Truths

Erin sat facing the Draculas, she smiled at Renfield as he handed her another bottle of soy blood. Erin smiled as she placed a straw in it, she'd never been able to drink out of bottles properly, you couldn't see what had spilled on her shirt earlier it had mixed in with her own blood from Sethius' bite.

The room seemed more claustrophobic than it had ever done having large boards across the windows from where Sethius and his posse had burst inside. Vlad and Bertrand had mostly used their powers to get the boards up just in time for daybreak.

They had to deal with Sethius but at the moment they couldn't do anything. They didn't know where he'd gone and she could see the vampires were tired but they were at that point where they couldn't sleep no matter how exhausted they felt. She needed to adjust before they could do anything as well.

She slowly sipped the thick liquid up the straw. "I didn't think it'd be this fast." Ryan had taken months to change.

"Blood types." Ingrid, Bertrand and the Count spoke at the same time. She was a different blood type to her brother.

She sipped the soy blood again. "Am I always going to be this thirsty?" Her throat burned and her stomach grumbled with hunger.

"No, just the first few weeks." Bertrand told her, Erin nodded slightly. "Your body has to adjust to…" He trailed off at the harsh glare Vlad sent him.

Ingrid leaned forward slightly, "Your powers should develop over the next few days. They'll be the same as ours but not as strong."

Erin nodded, she'd never cared about the powers.

"Can you help me master them?" She asked Vlad quietly.

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "Yeah." He nodded. He looked at the bottle in his hands, swirling it, watching the thick liquid cling to the sides of the bottle.

"Soy blood's not that bad." She told him softly, she'd drank it before when she'd pretended to be a half fang but now it was easier to stomach. "I don't want human blood." She told the others before they could even start to suggest it to her.

"Great another 'vegetarian'." Ingrid scowled at her.

"Leave her alone Ingrid." Vlad's voice was quiet as he spoke. Ingrid had only been teasing, trying to break the tenseness in the room.

"You don't have a perfect record now." The Count teased him, drawing a sharp hiss from his daughter. The remark was uncaring. "Surprised you don't want to try more human blood…" Vlad gave his father a scathing look as Erin shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. The Count nodded at his son's dark look promptly shutting up.

Ryan looked confused, "So you're loyal to Vlad?" He was trying to change the question and edge it into a more comfortable territory…failing miserably.

Vlad bristled at the question, wincing as it was spoken. Erin didn't know why he'd asked, he already knew the answer she'd always chosen Vlad.

"Shut up Ryan!" Ingrid snapped at her loyal follower. Ryan quietened immediately.

Ingrid wouldn't usually be on Vlad's side but this was already bad enough for her brother. She'd had a choice to turn will, Vlad hadn't. Vlad wasn't prepared for this.

Erin was slightly nervous as she asked her next question, "Can I still live here?" She'd seen how Ingrid had treated the other half fangs and she wasn't exactly their favourite housemate.

The others looked startled by her question they'd automatically assumed she was staying. The Count was the one who answered before anyone else could, uncharacteristically understanding, "Yes." She'd honestly expected him to kick her out the first chance he got.

The Count looked at her, Vlad would never allow her to be kicked out and she had saved their unlives again.

"Thanks." She smiled at him; she felt a weight lifted off her.

She looked down at herself after seeing her brother's nose twitch. She could see the blood down the side of her shirt. It was probably tempting him.

Vlad seemed to sense her brother's temptation and let out a small rumble of warning towards him.

Erin knew what she had to do, "I'll just go change."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin tugged on the collar of her shirt, trying to straighten it. It was harder than it looked doing this without a mirror. She'd automatically tried to brush her hair looking in the mirror…before realising she had no reflection. She honestly had no idea how Vlad or the others dressed in the morning (or night).

She was tempted to keep her plaid shirt as a reminder of the last moments of her slayer life but she decided it was too morbid.

Erin decided that she'd throw it on the fire as soon as she could, she couldn't throw it in the bin as knowing her luck, if someone found it they'd probably think someone had been murdered.

She pulled on the base of her shirt straightening it for the final time. She automatically reached for the scarf on the coffin before remembering she didn't need it anymore, she didn't have to protect her throat from anyone before.

Erin thought she'd be more shocked at being a half fang, but she wasn't. She'd never exactly been normal; living with vampires was a big example of that.

One thing had been bugging her, she didn't know what Sethius had meant when he'd called Vlad 'honourable' and found him biting her so amusing.

Although she had a terrible feeling she'd find out soon enough.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin slowly walked along the creaking floorboards in the throne room. Everyone's eyes were trained on her as she sat down on the sofa next to Vlad. She reached for his had but he moved it quickly from her reach. She felt a wave of hurt flood her. He'd deliberately moved it; especially from the way he closed his eyes as he did so as if trying to justify his actions to himself.

Vlad grimaced as he glanced at the bite marks on her neck. You couldn't see which were his and which were Sethius'. Erin rubbed them lightly, feeling a phantom itch there. It was amazing how you could imagine something itching when people stared at a distinguishing mark or injury. She realised she was being silly then, they were a mark of pride. They told her how much Vlad cared about her.

Erin looked at him, a gentle look on her face. "I don't care about them, it shows how much you cared not to leave me loyal to him."

Vlad was going to be truthful no matter how much it hurt both of them. "I never wanted you to become one of us."

"Well I am so get used to it." Erin told him sternly, her tone changing to match his attitude – this looked like it was going to be one of those times when he needed a good kick up the fangs.

"I bit you Erin that changes everything!" Didn't she see?

"Changes what?" She asked him demanding to know; she couldn't see what the problem was.

"We can't be together." He told her quickly, he couldn't look at her as he spoke. Bertrand and the Count looked shocked while Ingrid looked understanding. Her brother couldn't do this, it wasn't in his beliefs.

Her head pulled back, she was sure she'd misheard him. "What?" She stood wanting him to tell her to her face, to look her in the eye as he spoke.

"We can't be together." He told her again, slowly this time.

Erin's eyes glistened, she couldn't believe him. "You don't care about me now I'm a half fang." She whispered. Vlad shook his head it wasn't that but she didn't notice him. "I didn't care about you being a vampire when I started dating you."

"I had to bite you just because you didn't listen to me!"

Erin folded her arms over her chest looking down on her boyfriend, "I'm sorry I wanted to save your life." She told him sarcastically and Vlad rolled his eyes at her.

Vlad rolled his tongue in his mouth before answering, "I wanted you safe, I would have figured something out."

"You were doing that so well!" She shrugged, looking on the bright side. "At least this way I won't have to worry about Bad Vlad trying to bite me." She tipped her head with a small smile.

A joke was the wrong thing to say entirely as pain crossed Vlad's face.

Vlad stood suddenly, marching across to her. "I never wanted you to lose your free will, to lose who you are."

"I haven't Vlad…I still feel the same way about you…" She reached out to touch him but he stepped out of her reach. She dropped her hand.

"And that will never change." He told her sadly. Erin couldn't understand the problem.

"Is it because you can't be seen with me? You can't be seen with a half fang?" She couldn't believe Vlad could be so fickle, she thought he wanted to change things and not be constrained to the prejudices of his people.

Vlad's eyes flashed dangerously, she was going into ground she should leave alone. "I didn't care you were a slayer before!"

"I can't think of any other reason. Sethius bit me to stop us being together, he failed and now you want to throw it away?" Hot, angry tears streamed down her face.

His voice was growing louder with every second of their argument, his own tears threatening to flow. "I have no choice!"

Bertrand looked up at Ingrid who jerked her head towards the door. He nodded and slowly began to move towards the doors. This was a private argument. They almost made it to the door before they stopped in their tracks as the lights flickered, as candlewicks burned brighter and higher than ever before.

They couldn't decide who caused it Vlad or Erin.

Erin was fed up of running around in circles. "Then what is it? Or have you been planning to break up with me for a while?" Visions of Becky flashed through her head.

"I love you Erin!" He yelled at her, his admission made her stop and look at him. He cursed himself, that wasn't how he wanted to tell her. "But I can't look at you and always wonder if what you feel for me is because you want to or because you're supposed to...I can't do that to myself or to you."

A pin could be heard to drop.

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	19. Honourable

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I know I said it would be shorter than my other fics but I have a feeling it'll be the same length, sorry about that. I realised I'd missed a (big) plot point that I created._

Chapter 19: Honourable

The silence spread around the room, the lack of breathing made it even worse. It seemed to ooze out and seep into the corners of the room.

Everyone's eyes focussed on the couple in front of them.

Erin couldn't drag her eyes away from Vlad at all. She hadn't realised but he suddenly looked older, his eyes were tired and filled with sadness as he gazed at her.

Vlad tried hard not to break down, he couldn't live his life not knowing how she *really* felt. Her feelings might be real or they might be manufactured by his biting her. He couldn't live like that, knowing that he might be taking advantage of her. That's what Sethius had meant when he called him 'honourable', he couldn't use her.

She still hadn't fully let his words sink in, she couldn't get over those three little words, four if you counted her name. A vampire in love, she thought Sethius had been taunting him but it had happened….and she loved him too.

She wanted to tell him how she felt, that he was wrong but she could only squeeze out one word. "What?"

"You don't have a choice in how you feel Erin, not anymore. You're tied to me for the rest of your unlife, and I can't change that." Vlad tried to tell her, rubbing a hand over his face.

Erin spoke softly, looking him in the eyes. "I love you."

Instead of feeling overjoyed at her admission he only felt as if he wanted to cry. He'd wanted to hear her words so desperately, but now he couldn't take them for what they meant.

"No you don't!" He yelled at her, "That's what you're supposed to feel."

Erin folded her arms over her chest, she wanted him to believe her. "I know what I feel Vlad."

"You don't get it!" He yelled at her, Erin jumped back from the force of his shout. "Look at Ryan, can you tell me he felt anything for Ingrid before she bit him?"

Erin shook her head; Vlad's question was silly. "He'd never even met her before."

She'd just proved his point, "Exactly, his feelings are the result of the bite."

Erin didn't honestly believe that, she'd loved him before she was bitten. She didn't feel any different about anything now he'd bitten her.

"You're going to let Sethius win." She whispered, unable to believe he was giving up on them.

"He won the moment he bit you." Vlad told her harshly.

Erin strode passed him, not able to face him any longer. She caught his shoulder with hers as she walked passed him. The look of pain on his face, engraved in his mind forever. He was tempted to tell her he'd changed his mind but he was doing this for her as much as he was doing it for himself.

Vlad looked around the room, seeing the questioning face of his father. Ingrid stared at the space where Erin had just stood, while Bertrand had followed her with his eyes.

"She's yours Vladdy." The Count told him, he couldn't understand why his son had rejected her when she was being offered to him on a plate.

Vlad let out a hiss, his father didn't understand not that he expected him to. He was actually surprised Bertrand understood, or at least he thought he did but it was hard to tell for certain.

His father looked disappointed at his son's actions, a true vampire would take whatever was given to him.

Vlad shook his head, feeling his chest clench before speeding away from the room.

"Was it something I said?" The Count asked rhetorically to the room.

Bertrand spoke before Ingrid could answer, "Vlad won't take advantage of Erin like that."

The Count scoffed at Bertrand, "Honour has no place among our world."

Bertrand bristled slightly, honour was what had kept him going through the vampire wars, it was what separated one clan from another, it is what built and broke alliances. No world could survive without honour.

"Maybe not but its who he is, he changed once and you remember how that turned out." Everyone winced at the memory.

"If I was given the same opportunity…"

"I though you were?" His daughter taunted, "Didn't you refuse to chance Miss McCauley for the same reason?"

The Count went quiet and Ingrid knew she was right. With one final scathing glance towards her he vanished from the room.

Ingrid strode across the floor towards the exit, her sudden decision to leave made Bertrand wonder.

"Where are you going?"

Ingrid didn't turn around, "To see my brother."

"To taunt him?" Bertrand asked, wondering if Ingrid could really be that cruel towards her own family.

This time she didn't look at him, throwing a soft glance over her shoulder. "No."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad lay back in his coffin; nothing ever went right for him. He focused his attention on the damp ceiling looking at the flakes of peeling wallpaper, trying to distract himself by counting all the cracks he could see in the plaster but his mind kept wandering back to Erin.

He was happy for the first time in 17 years, he should have known better. Vampires didn't do 'happy'.

The door opened quickly, hitting the wall with a thud, as Ingrid forced her way into his room. Her heels clicked on the floor as she stood before him, she knew he could see her.

"Thought I'd find you sulking in here." She spoke loudly, her arms folded across her chest.

Vlad didn't look away from the ceiling. "Go away Ingrid."

"No." He should have known Ingrid never did anything he asked.

Vlad let out a growl, he didn't want to see or speak to anyone just yet…if ever. He sped out of his coffin. He grasped her arm in a vice like grip and began to force her out of his room. Ingrid struggled against him, hating being manhandled.

His grip weakened and Ingrid managed to pull herself free from his grasp. She looked at him, the last time she'd seen him like this was when their father had rejected him.

Vlad always had a brave face, always had to be the strong one in the family, the one who had all the answers. He was always the disappointment to his father, the victim of his sister's torture and the intimidated student of Bertrand. He rarely let the mask slip around his family but now he couldn't rein it in any longer.

"Just for once Ingrid, leave me alone." He begged her, her brother never begged her for anything like this before. Usually it was to help him sort something out not just to be left alone in peace.

Something snapped in her at his plea and Ingrid grabbed her brother and pulled him close, this time there were no ulterior motives. She couldn't leave him like this; she felt hot tears soaking into her neck. She could understand the heartbreak her brother was going through. She'd never seen him cry before, she'd seen him hold back tears but never actually cry.

Other vampires would have taken advantage of it but Vlad could never have done it. He always put everyone else above himself. He always wanted other people to enjoy their lives or unlives because he couldn't.

Vlad wrapped his arms around his sister's waist holding her tightly, desperate to seek comfort. Ingrid stroked his hair gently, feeling the thick black locks between her fingers.

"Are you sure she can't feel anything else?" She asked him quietly, she felt her brother nod. Ingrid gave a small sigh and gently rubbed his back. This wasn't a time to joke and make fun of his heartbreak. "Erin loved you before she was bitten."

"You…don't…know that." His words were broken by small sobs.

"You just had to look at the pair of you, anyone could see it." Ingrid whispered to him softly, "You really do love her don't you?" Vlad lifted his head, surprised by his sister's comment. "To do this."

He admitted it quietly to her, "Yeah." He closed his eyes expecting teasing but none came.

Ingrid simply wrapped her arms around him tighter.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin hit the wall as hard as she could, dust flew everywhere. A crack appeared in the brittle plaster of the wall where she'd hit it; she'd forgotten vampires were stronger than humans.

Tears blurred her vision as they trickled like streams down her cheeks. She hated this, she wished she'd never met Vlad or the Draculas.

"Erin?" She looked up at her brother and was actually surprised to see him standing there in the doorway.

"Ingrid let you go for a while?" She asked him sarcastically.

"I came to see how you were." He told her, making her almost forget that he was a vampire.

"Go away Ryan." She tried to close the door on him but his palm hit the door pushing it backwards so it opened once again. The door jerked as Erin pressed herself against it but she couldn't stop him from opening it.

Erin stepped away from the door deciding it was a lost cause before darting across the room to rest by her coffin. It had been amusing when Vlad suggested customising her coffin before but now it was a necessity for her if she was going to be using them for the rest of her life…unlife.

Ryan closed the door, the catch holding in the lock with a dull click. He moved towards her and gently held her biceps. He didn't want to hug her as her stance was defensive. A defensive Erin hated being hugged.

"He's only trying to protect you." He told his sister gently. This was the first time he hadn't been concerned about pleasing Ingrid although he suspected because Ingrid had gone to comfort her brother he felt the same about comforting Erin.

He understood perfectly why Vlad was doing this and for that he earned his respect. Although he still couldn't ally himself to him because of his loyalty to Ingrid.

Erin couldn't understand what did Vlad have to protect her from now? "From what?"

"Turning into me." Erin shook her head, Ryan was a different case altogether, "I'm loyal to Ingrid, I just want to make her happy. I don't care who I upset to do that, or how I do it. I resurrected Sethius trying to make her happy. It'd not always a good thing being loyal."

"I've always wanted him to be happy, I want to protect him." She told her brother fiercely.

"I've never seen a vampire in love sis, I never even thought I would." It still confused him how much Vlad loved his little sister and how much she'd loved him as a breather. "Vlad loves you and it's tearing him up to do this. If you were still human he'd be able to give you want you want because he know it'd be what you want, your feelings would change in different ways."

"I loved him then."

Ryan smiled softly at her, "I know." He rubbed her arm; he'd never been very good at discussing feelings with anyone. "But you never told each other."

"We said we cared about each other." She defended quickly.

"But never 'love'. Vlad's fighting inside trying to decide whether 'care' meant being in love of being attracted to each other."

"I meant love."

"But he doesn't know for certain and he can't decide that you know it either." Erin nodded finally understanding what her brother meant, even if she did still think it sounded ridiculous. "That's why he won't commit himself to a relationship that might only really be one sided."

Erin's posture relaxed and he pulled her into a hug. "What do I do?"

"Wait for him to come around."

"If he doesn't."

"You'll find a way to move on…if you can."

Erin nodded before accepting the comforting embrace of her brother completely. She only hoped Vlad did see sense.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	20. Slap

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 20: Slap

Everything was awkward over the next few days. Vlad looked completely worn down, black rings hung under his eyes they knew he hadn't slept much. It was probably a combination of Sethius and what had happened to Erin that was keeping him awake.

Things between Vlad and Erin were at their worst, they'd taken to avoiding each other whenever possible. Erin still believed he was being ridiculous but there was no way she could sway him, when Vladimir Dracula made up his mind it was set in stone. She couldn't believe he could hurt her so much, she knew he was trying to be noble but it was still painful.

At the moment everything concerning Sethius had gone quiet, Vlad didn't think that the lunatic really wanted to face him again just yet after he injured him last time. He probably was honing his powers and trying to make them more powerful to, at the very least, match Vlad's.

Renfield had been experimenting with ways to prevent Sethius accessing his powers buy trying to block the hormone that gave them access to them, with no success. He managed to block them for about a second perhaps two but the vampire body fought back neutralising the chemicals. It looked like they wouldn't be able to stop him that way.

Everyone was gathered in the throne room, the atmosphere was tense. Someone needed to break the silence soon.

Erin spoke first, her voice was quiet, she'd kept herself to herself since Vlad had decided to end their relationship, hardly talking to anyone unless she had to.

"If Vlad's the Chosen One, how did Sethius get his powers?" From what she understood there was only one Chosen One, and that was Vlad. The prophecy had been directly linked to Vlad; there was no way it could happen twice according to vampire legend.

Everyone considered her question carefully, they hadn't thought of it before. He shouldn't have the power he had.

As if thinking as one Vlad and Ingrid spoke together: "Boris."

Bertrand was the first to ask, "Who's Boris?"

"Our cousin," Before Bertrand could ask Vlad continued, "Yeah, the one who killed the Grand High Vampire." He paused trying to think how to word his answer. "He took power from the mirror to make himself more powerful, almost to my level."

"Could Sethius have done the same thing?" Ingrid asked Bertrand.

Bertrand nodded, he'd never heard of it happening before but he supposed it should be possible if it had happened once.

"He must have wanted to gain control of our kind, the legend of the Chosen One probably inspired him to do it." The Count told them, "He took the power to make it happen."

"But he wasn't embraced by the others of our kind, and clan leaders hadn't started turning to dust." Ingrid completed.

"Blood Mirror." Vlad spoke suddenly his head shooting up.

Four voices respond as one. "What?"

"He must still have a blood mirror. He can only survive and have the power if the mirror still exists."

The vampire exchanged glances with each other. "So?"

"We smash it." Vlad shrugged.

"That's a stupid idea." Ingrid told him firmly. In three thousand years the mirror could be anywhere, if it hadn't been buried or possessed by someone who didn't know what it was.

The Count shook his head, it would never work, "We don't even know the clan he belongs to."

"It must be recorded somewhere."

It was a risky idea. Bertrand knew that for a fact. They had to look at the bigger picture. "Vlad, if we destroy his mirror what's to say we don't destroy other descendants of that clan?"

Vlad began to grow angry with them, his suggestion had merit. If the mirror was destroyed he couldn't be resurrected ever again. "What else do you suggest? Renfield can't perfect the hormone that will block his access to his powers…"

Erin picked at her shirt, trying not to look as Vlad as she offered her suggestion, trying to make it sound as casual as possible. "What about releasing 'him'?"

"Would you have suggested this when you were a breather?" Vlad asked her, bitterness in his voice. His heartbreak had given way to bitterness towards everyone. No one had wanted to speak to him over the last few days unless they absolutely had to.

Erin's eyes flashed, "You're more in powerful when you embrace your evil side." It was a fact, a fact no one else wanted to voice. She was the only one who was ever willing to confront him.

"Spoken like a true vampire." He snapped at her, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her with a sneer on his face.

Erin ignored his jibe and continued. "You managed to wound him before, you were more powerful then."

"I didn't release him I just…"

Erin gave him a small smile, "Accepted who you were?" Erin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Vlad stood sharply, glaring at her. What she was suggesting was ridiculous, he'd accepted it – or so he thought – years ago. "Are you saying I have to accept being a vampire to defeat him?"

"Yeah." She told him seriously, "You just have to accept it, you don't have to drink blood but just stop hating what you are. Its only bad because you make it out to be."

Vlad only accepted what was 'good' about being a vampire he needed to embrace it completely – it didn't mean becoming evil it just meant being happy with who he was and accepting that his reflection was a part of him, he didn't need to release it to do that. It was like only accepting the hand you wrote with because it was useful, but to do things properly like typing you needed to accept both. She was only asking him to do the same.

"But at the moment all you're doing is sulking."

Ingrid grimaced at Erin's decision to finish her small argument with that comment.

His eyes widened at her observation, "I'm not sulking…"

"What would you call it then?"

"Drop it Erin."

"No, I'm tired of it Vlad. You've been bitter to everyone over the last few days…" It wasn't fair to take it out on everyone because of what Sethius had done to them personally.

"I can make it an order." He threatened wanting her to drop it.

"You'd better." She knew he'd never do it.

Bertrand knew Vlad's temper was about to spike. He was the only person – besides Erin – who'd come to recognise when Vlad grew angry.

"Fine, drop it Erin!" His voice boomed across the room as he gave her an order. Everyone in the room winced at his order. She would have no choice but to obey, Vlad felt guilty immediately but if it was the only way she'd listen to him then he was going to do it.

Erin stood slowly, folding her arms across her chest. She stared into his eyes. "No."

He hadn't expected that reaction, "What?"

"I said *no*, Vladimir. You can't order me around because I'm your most loyal subject." She yelled at him, Vlad was surprised at her tone. 'Vladimir' definitely meant she was angry with him. "It's about time you deal with it because I think we've all had enough of you taking my fogging loyalty out on everyone." She hadn't realised that she'd used one of his curses – fogging.

"When you won't listen to me I will." He snapped at her,

"So is this how its going to be for the next millennia?" She asked him, "If I don't do what you want me to you'll order me to. So much for not wanting to take advantage!" She shouted now, he couldn't have it both ways.

Vlad was being just as stubborn; "I'll do it if I have to."

Erin finally reached her wits end with the youngest Dracula.

She hit him – hard.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad winced as her hand connected with his cheek, he was surprised but he had a feeling that it'd been building ever since he 'ended' their relationship. She really could slap. His head snapped to the side from the force of her blow.

Ryan winced in sympathy; he'd been at the receiving end more than once in his life.

He looked towards his sister as Erin stormed out, his hand cradled his cheek. He was glad it wouldn't bruise but it still hurt. Ingrid smirked at him trying to hold in her laughter. She threw a look towards Bertrand who seemed unable to hold in his chuckles, something unusual for his usually perfectly composed mentor.

"What?" He asked them, knowing Ingrid it would probably be because Erin hit him but he still felt he needed to ask.

She choked her reply out, it came out quickly as she tried to hold her laughter back as long as possible. "A very *loyal* half fang you've got there. Arguing with you and hitting you."

He glared at her before realising the emphasis on her words.

Vlad's glare transformed into a bright smile as her meaning sank in. A loyal half fang could never injure or argue with their master or mistress. If Vlad was Erin's master she shouldn't have been able to argue with him or more importantly slap him. He wasn't her master.

A great weight lifted off his chest.

Ingrid jerked her head towards the door and Vlad nodded, speeding down the hallway after Erin.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad chased Erin into the lobby of the school. He grabbed her arm. "Erin wait."

"No Vlad," She tried to tug her arm away from him. "You're right," She had to agree, Ryan was right when he'd explained it to her in depth. "We can't be together…"

He needed to explain, "Erin…"

"I can't change how I feel about you…" She ignored him,

"Erin…" He tried again.

"And I don't know whether its real like you said…" She could honestly see where he was coming from.

"Erin…"

"It just hurt that you ordered me…"

Vlad couldn't stop her ramblings; he placed a finger on her lips. She looked up at him confused, now he finally had chance to tell her he couldn't find the words. So he did the next best thing.

Vlad pulled Erin to him kissing her desperately. Erin automatically arched into him, weaving her hands into his hair and pulling his head down towards her. He slanted his mouth over hers to kiss her easier and more comfortably. Their tongues battled desperately as they tried to tell each other everything in that one kiss. Apologies, love, anger, desperation, relief and fear.

He pushed her backwards until she hit the balustrade at the bottom of the stairs; she gave a small gasp as she felt the hard panelling dig into her back. He stepped closer to her pinning her between his chest and the dark mahogany.

She didn't realise how much air had hindered their kisses before. She moaned as Vlad's hand stroked the bare skin of her back where her shirt had ridden up when she'd hit the panels. Vlad didn't feel cool anymore he felt the exact same temperature as her, she hadn't noticed last time.

Vlad smiled into the kiss before pulling away, much to Erin's annoyance, to place a delicate kiss to her throat – directly over her scar. Erin shuddered at his tenderness before pulling his head back up to hers.

This time the kiss was gentler now the desperation of the moment was over. With a few final kisses he reluctantly pulled away. He tipped his forehead to meet her cool one, it was strange her change in body temperature.

"I love you." He whispered, it still wasn't the way he wanted to tell her but it was better than last time.

Erin closed her eyes, enjoying the words. "I love you too." Vlad let out a joyful and relieved laugh that she still felt that way after how he'd treated her over the last few days. Erin couldn't understand his sudden change of heart, "I thought…"

"You're not loyal to me." He grinned at her. "Loyal vampires can't attack their masters. You can't be because you hit me. Ingrid won't let me forget that for a while." He muttered the last part wistfully.

Erin was glad she couldn't blush as the guilt rose up in her, "I'm so sorry Vlad, I got angry…"

"I'm not." He told her, yes it still stung but it had proved she wasn't loyal to him and as far as he was concerned it was the best thing that had happened over the last few days.

Erin was confused, she was slightly worried though. "Hang on, why aren't I loyal?" She wasn't loyal to Sethius that she knew because Vlad had changed her allegiance to him but why hadn't it taken?

"I…"

Vlad was cut off by the sound of multiple mechanical clicks filling the room.

He knew that sound anywhere. Erin did too.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	21. Confrontation

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_A few people have asked about a sequel to this, in truth I didn't have one planned but if you would like to see one I can create one._

Chapter 21: Confrontation

Vlad pulled his forehead from Erin's at the sound. He didn't move far. Erin let out a small groan at the familiar sound.

The mechanical click of loading multiple stake-firing crossbows.

No other noise came from the ones holding the weapons so Vlad believed they were waiting for him to either face them or speak first.

Vlad stepped back slightly, letting out a sigh, to allow Erin to straighten herself out. He smoothed down his hair, and combed his fringe back into its usual place with his fingers. Erin pulled on her shirt, she knew it'd be creased but she didn't care.

Erin gave him a quick smile and he began to move fully away from her, then something caught his eye.

"_Neck."_ She heard in her mind making her jump slightly, she looked at Vlad automatically. She'd forgotten that he was telepathic, although she didn't understand what he meant. _"Cover the scar."_ It came again this time she understood perfectly.

Erin pulled at her collar, deliberately making it stand upwards in an attempt to hide her bite marks. Vlad gave her a brisk nod to say he couldn't see them anymore.

He pulled away completely; trying not to grimace as he turned around to face Jonno, Mina and six slayers all aiming, with alarming accuracy, stake firing crossbows at his chest.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The slayers looked furious and that was an understatement. Vlad knew he'd have to be careful, as they seemed to be looking for any excuse to pull the trigger to stake him.

Jonno's head straightened as he looked up from the sighting device. He shot Erin a disgusted look; Erin tipped her head not letting his opinion bother her. She had a feeling Jonno had a slight crush on her but she only had eyes for Vlad, just like she had since she'd first met him.

Vlad's hand took hers, lacing their fingers together tightly, Mina shuddered at the sight of their affection.

"I thought we agreed 'no biting'?" Jonno spat at him.

"We haven't bitten anyone." Vlad told him sternly, his body was tense preparing to strike at any moment if he had to.

"Then why are there bodies?" Jonno asked sceptically. "Bodies that have had fangs in their throats?" He practically shouted the last part at Vlad.

Erin wanted to press her own hand against her scar but fought against it. She flinched as she felt the phantom pain of Sethius drinking her blood. She squeezed Vlad's hand inadvertently. His head snapped to hers and he saw the look of panic on her face. Erin shook slightly before sending a tight smile to him.

Vlad reluctantly focused on Jonno once again, "We've got a problem," Vlad told him closing his eyes briefly as he spoke. "We're not biting anyone." Vlad looked him directly in the eye.

"But…"

"Its Sethius." He told Jonno quietly.

That was one name Jonno didn't want to hear again. The madman who's made sure they were trapped inside that small tent for hours. He remembered clearly, Sethius turning to ash before his very eyes.

"We destroyed him." Jonno didn't believe him for a second.

Vlad winced, "Not entirely, there was a bone that survived…" He was going to cut a long story short, "He was resurrected from that."

Jonno couldn't believe they'd been that stupid.

"How?" Mina's eyes narrowed as she spoke, staring the young couple down.

"That's not important." Erin spoke, "It was an accident, that's all that matters."

Mina saw through her explanation "One of you brought him back. Vampires are always after power aren't you?"

"It was a misunderstanding." Erin conceded, "Someone found the bone and brought him back instead of destroying it. It wasn't Vlad's family that did it." Vlad gave her a grateful look for that admission; it was his family they would hold accountable straight away even if they were through extension to Ingrid.

Jonno growled at their admission, it had taken working with the vamps last time to get rid of that maniac. "And you just let him escape?"

"We didn't do it on purpose!" Erin protested violently, she doubted the slayers would have been able to hold onto a regular vampire let alone a powerful on if they'd switched places.

"He's supposed to be the most powerful vampire!"

"I am." Vlad snarled at him, "We can argue about this all day, but he's out there. Neither of us stand a chance alone, we need to work together to defeat him otherwise he'll achieve total anarchy. So what do you say? Are you with us or against us?"

Jonno let out a frustrated groan; he waved his hand to the small posse of slayers that had arrived with him. Immediately they lowered their crossbows.

"Fine, what do you need us to do?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand's nose was the first to twitch as the stench filled the air to the throne room. Ingrid straightened in her seat throwing her issue of Fang Magazine to the side of her.

"I smell slayer." Ingrid hissed, her fangs dropping automatically. She stood speeding around the couch to stand next to Bertrand.

The door opened, revealing Vlad and Erin. The young couple entered the room, their shoes squeaking on the floor. Ingrid could tell that the pair had resolved their differences.

She growled as she saw eight figures enter the room, she smirked as she wondered if this is what was left of the Slayers Guild after Bertrand's friends had met them on their way to Garside Grange.

"They'd better be holding you hostage." Ingrid muttered to her brother, Vlad ignored her.

The Count looked at his son, lightening flashing in the distance. "Why," He paused for emphasis, "Are there slayers in my castle?"

"It's a school dad, not a castle." Ingrid muttered to her father, he wrinkled his nose at her correction. 

"Why are there slayers in my home?" He asked again. "Get rid of them." He told his son.

"No." Vlad told his father seriously, "They might be able to help us defeat Sethius." Vlad told him, assuming his future role.

His father looked angry at Vlad's contradiction. "Your 'decisions' have caused us nothing but trouble." He pointed a finger at his son, "Bringing Ingrid back, Renfield giving her the keys to the blood cellar, your mother, Bertrand betraying you." The Count snapped at his son. "I'm still the one in charge."

Ingrid tipped her head as the Count listed all the problems that resulted around Vlad's decisions, "Haven't you forgotten someone?"

"Erin's not nearly as bad now she's…" Thunder cut the Count off quickly; he looked at his son who dared him to continue. He knew if he did his son would probably murder him. "Your girlfriend." He finished lamely.

"When I'm 18 I will be the one in charge around here." Vlad snapped, his eyes turning black. "We've got enough *problems*," He didn't want to mention their divided world around the slayers, he didn't want them to have more information they could use to their advantage, "Your regency ends when I'm 18, you'll have no more power over me."

The Count's eyes narrowed at his son's 'rejection' of his current status. "I am your father, you will obey me."

"And I will be Grand High Vampire…"

"Vlad, don't!" Erin snapped suddenly wanting the conversation over as quickly as possible. Vlad turned to face her. He nodded. She sent a scathing glare towards the Count before he could say or do anything. The Count nodded knowing why she was silencing them – she didn't want things to be said in the heat of the moment.

"Look we need them as much as they need us." He finished.

He turned to face the slayers; they wouldn't get anything discussed until everyone had calmed down.

The best was to get them to relax was to get them a drink and let them adjust to their surroundings.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The slayers all looked at their coffees as they accepted them off Renfield, half expecting him to have put rat poison in them. Jonno sniffed his, the smell of coffee overpowering his nose and making his eyes water.

"How can you bear to be with a vampire?" Jonno asked Erin firmly as Vlad reached for a bottle of soy blood. "He's not even a person."

Erin cast a look towards Vlad, a smile crossing her face as she watched him. "Vampires are exactly the same as people." Jonno scoffed loudly before laughing at her.

"They're blood suckers."

"Not all vampires drink blood." She told him angrily. "Vlad doesn't drink human blood." She nearly said he'd never drank human blood but she didn't want them to take it the wrong way if they found out about her bite – he had to drink her blood. They wouldn't understand that though. "By choice." She told Jonno firmly.

"That doesn't make him any better."

"You're scared of his power," She hissed at him, Jonno moved back confirming what Erin had said. If they couldn't control something then they wanted to get rid of it. "You know Vlad's the most powerful being on Earth, you're just terrified he'd use it against you."

"Was that a threat?" Jonno asked, enjoying the challenge she'd given him. He reached forward to touch her but she moved out of his grasp.

"No, something I've noticed. Unless you can tell me why you planted UV receivers around the school, when they hadn't touched you?"

Jonno couldn't answer her question, they had tried to attack them without being provoked. "Don't forget you destroyed the generator. You're living with them, protecting them."

"I'd do it again," She told him firmly.

"Ingrid bit your brother!" He couldn't understand her loyalty to them.

Erin's face clouded, she could feel the tingling in her mouth as her fangs wanted to reveal themselves. "And you wanted to slay him because of what he'd become. You didn't even try to help him, I did."

Vlad could tell Erin was growing dangerously close to strangling Jonno, if he wanted the slayers held he doubted it would help their relations with them if Jonno suddenly had a black eye.

He strode across the room and handed Erin a goblet of soy blood, he's taken great care not to let the slayers see him pour it. Erin accepted it off him gratefully, smiling at him. Their fingers lingered, touching for a moment before Jonno's cough made them part.

Erin drank from the goblet her eyes twinkling as she watched Vlad settle himself next to her.

"What are you drinking?" Jonno asked her.

"Blueberry juice." The both spoke at the same time. They bit back smiles as they looked at each other.

Erin quickly drained her goblet before Jonno could actually inspect what was in there. As soon as she placed the goblet on the floor Jonno's eyes were looking at the remnants trying to work out if they'd been telling the truth.

Vlad drank his more slowly, Jonno could smell what Vlad was drinking. It held a more fruity scent, human blood didn't have a scent to breathers. It must have been that substitute he'd heard vampires talk about.

"Do you want more?" He heard Vlad ask Erin quietly. She looked at his goblet then back towards the blood cabinet. Vlad's face no longer held pain when he asked Erin that question; he'd come to accept it now that he wasn't her master.

"Maybe a bit more." She grinned at him as her stomach growled.

Something about Erin made Jonno suspicious, the way she shied away from his contact, the panic at the mention of bitten bodies, the way Vlad had made the Count change what he was going to say.

He had a hunch.

He reached forward and grabbed her blue shirt. The top two buttons ripped off as he yanked it downwards; luckily she was wearing a vest top underneath.

Now the collar was skewed it revealed a fresh, red scar. The perfect shape for a set of fangs.

"You bit her!"

That was the signal for chaos to begin.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	22. Clan Badges

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 22: Clan Badges

The slayers pulled out their crossbows, cocking them ready to fire. Mina's fixed on Vlad's heart, the sharp, deadly wood ready to plunge into Vlad's chest at the slightest tightening of her finger.

Ingrid and Bertrand hissed loudly at their sudden offensiveness, the Count flew forwards in an effort to be ready to defend his clan.

Jonno rushed forward in an attempt to attack Vlad. His stake wasn't in his hand so they knew he wasn't going to slay him. Jonno drew his fist back, preparing to strike the vampire.

Vlad didn't move out of the way, Jonno didn't pose a threat to him. With a flick of his finger he could have him on his knees.

The two men had their eyes fixed on each other, their eyes were hard and conveyed little emotion.

Erin shook her head before stepping between Jonno and Vlad. Vlad looked at him with determination on his face, his jaw set. She grabbed Jonno's hand and forced it down.

Jonno's fist clenched as he looked at the slayer – former slayer, he corrected – in front of him. "He bit you."

"Vlad didn't transform me." Erin told Jonno firmly, Jonno ignored her and pushed forwards, to which she shoved him back. He tried again but Erin pushed him firmer. Jonno looked surprised at Erin's determination to keep him away from Vlad. "Vlad never wanted this to happen." She yanked off her shirt, exposing the scar to everyone. It wasn't like the shirt could be worn now it hung off her shoulders.

Jonno's expression dropped as he looked at Vlad.

"Then how did you get the marks on your neck, slayer?" Mina asked her, throwing a sceptical look towards Vlad. Vlad flinched at her accusation.

"I was bitten by Sethius." Erin told them quietly.

Mina smirked at her, it was impossible, "But he's not your master otherwise you wouldn't be here." All slayers knew of loyalty bites.

Vlad volunteered the next bit of information, better they heard it from him than anyone else. "I bit her just afterwards before she fully transformed." Erin squeezed his hand

'That would explain why Erin was so protective of Vlad,' Jonno thought. "So you're loyal to him?" Jonno laughed at her, "Taking advantage are we?"

Vlad was the one who shot forwards this time his eyes black, Jonno had just crossed a line. Erin pushed against his chest, holding him in place she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop him when he grew completely incensed. He looked down at her and nodded.

Vlad's fangs dropped in warning instead. Jonno's hand automatically dropped to his stake, grasping it tightly should Vlad try anything.

Erin let out her own hiss of anger, it seemed to break Jonno and Vlad's staring match. Vlad gave her a startled look, Erin's eyes flickered to him and she gave him a sheepish look.

"Sethius bit me to stop us being together." Vlad's hands clasped her shoulders from behind, tracing patterns underneath her shirt. "Vlad did the only thing he could to save me from him." Erin leaned back into his embrace. "But I'm not loyal to Vlad either."

"Why aren't you loyal to him?" Jonno asked, pointing at Vlad. It had never been heard of before, there was no way to break a bite of loyalty.

Vlad shook his head, it was something they hadn't worked out. "We don't know." Vlad lowered his arms wrapping them around Erin's waist tightly, holding her close. "You have to believe me, I never wanted her to be one of us."

Something in Vlad's tone, a slight sadness made him want to believe him but Jonno wanted to check the truth for the final time. "You didn't bite her because you wanted to?"

"No." Vlad told him firmly. "I bit her to save her from Sethius." Vlad's eyes were fierce as they burned with the truth.

"I believe you." Jonno told him with a sigh.

Vlad was fiercely protective of Erin and Jonno believed that if he'd been in Vlad's place he would have done the same.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The atmosphere in the room was tense, Erin no longer bothered to hide her scar from anyone. Erin rubbed her arms, not feeling the cold but feeling uncomfortable. Vlad slipped off his own shirt giving it to her. She smiled at him and pulled on the soft cotton shirt. The material swamped her but she felt more comfortable being covered, it was probably from being around vampires for so long she felt she needed to protect her skin more.

She looked at Vlad, it was strange to see him in a black t-shirt when she was so used to seeing him in reds and greys.

"You have detailed records of clans and clan badges right?" Vlad asked Jonno, he remembered Mr Van Helsing being able to recognise their clan badges.

"Yeah." Jonno's brow furrowed, the slayers always have detailed records.

"Do you think you can find out which clan Sethius belonged to?"

Jonno wasn't committing himself just yet, they had extensive records in the computers and library but the vampires didn't know that. "How far back are you thinking?"

Vlad looked at Jonno over the rim of his goblet. "Three thousand years."

"Three thousand years?" Jonno cried, thinking Vlad must be joking but the seriousness of Vlad's face couldn't be fake. "Humans barely had records back then. Your people were more advanced then." Jonno admitted it grudgingly. "We don't have those kind of…"

"I know you've raided the castles and homes of vampires you've slain over the centuries." Vlad wasn't going to let them play ignorant. "You've collected 'souvenirs' and artefacts that might be useful to you."

Jonno's mouth closed, angry that Vlad had cut him off but even angrier that Vlad knew more about their raids than any vampire should.

Jonno looked at Erin before realising she looked just as shocked at Vlad's knowledge. The vampires weren't as dense as the slayers believed them to be. Vlad was probably one of the sharpest out there.

"Have you got records with clan badges from three thousand years ago?" It didn't matter if the books were only a couple of hundred years old, as long as they contained the clan badges.

"Aren't your badges from that era?"

Bertrand took over, "The current clans were created two thousand years ago."

"Have you got the records?" Vlad asked again, this time much more firmer.

Jonno looked at his mother who nodded – once – almost imperceptivity. "We've got some books with clan badges from that era."

"How does that help deal with Sethius?" Jonno demanded angrily.

Vlad looked at Bertrand who shook his head, so did Erin. They didn't think it was such a good idea to tell the slayers just yet. If Jonno hadn't thought about the Blood Mirrors yet he didn't want to mention it to them.

"Its an idea."

Jonno wasn't sure, he'd rather be part of the plan if he knew what was happening entirely. He didn't want to be stabbed in the back. "If you're not going to tell us…"

"I will when I've worked it all out." Vlad promised him.

Jonno knew he wasn't going to get more out of Vlad but Vlad did keep his promises. He'd honoured them when they said they wouldn't be harmed the first time around.

Vlad folded his arms across his chest, leaning back slightly, "So will we work together to defeat Sethius?"

Jonno cast a glance towards his mother, she nodded they had nothing to loose helping the vampires. Sethius was too dangerous to allow to roam free, if Vlad was telling the truth and Sethius was to blame for the deaths then it would mean the biting would stop, if he wasn't then at least on powerful vampire would be no more.

"Yeah, we'll work with you."

Vlad extended his hand out to Jonno, offering it to seal their agreement. Jonno rolled his eyes before grasping Vlad's cold hand and shaking it firmly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The slayers left quickly, eager to stop Sethius as quickly as possible.

Vlad guided Erin down the corridors and towards the training room. He wasn't sure how they had just made an uneasy alliance but an uneasy one was better than nothing at all.

As they stepped inside the training room Vlad wrapped his arms around Erin, pulling her close. He couldn't believe what an idiot he'd been trying to push her away, he needed her.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, she could hear his mind whirring.

Vlad kissed her hair, "Just about how stupid I was."

He felt her laugh into his chest, "Ryan said you'd come to your senses."

"I just didn't think that you wouldn't be loyal, its never happened before."

Erin pulled away from him and looked up, nearly hitting her head on his jaw. "There's never been a Chosen One before, maybe it's because of that." Vlad nodded, it could have been because of his power but he didn't think it was likely.

"I just wish you hadn't become one of us."

"This way I don't have to worry about anyone after my blood." She teased him, Erin spoke again before she could think, "At least in 50 years we'll still look the same age." She felt Vlad stiffen at her comment, she hadn't meant to say that. "Vlad…"

He shook his head, she didn't have to apologise. "It's okay, what Sethius said about vampires and mate…"

Erin cut him off before things could grow more uncomfortable discussing them as a couple, "The mirror…it might not work." She told him softly, she didn't hold out much hope that they would find Sethius' mirror. "They might never find the clan he belonged to so you can track the mirror."

"I know." He answered softly.

"Even if we do find it, he's not going to let you destroy it easily."

"There's no saying he knows where it is." Vlad told her.

"Are you telling me you don't feel connected to your mirror?"

Vlad wanted to say no but there was always a pull at the back of his mind, something that linked him to his clan. The only thing that could link him like that was the mirror.

"Sethius will probably feel that connection to. If he has an idea what you're planning he'll be waiting for you."

Vlad sighed and nodded, she had a valuable point, there was no denying that at all. "He'll be stronger this time."

"Then you'll need all the power you can get." She told him, pulling his forehead down to hers. "You need to accept he's part of you, find a balance."

She wasn't asking him to release it; she was asking him to find a way to control the power that he'd pushed away with his reflection. He'd done it before – just briefly – but he'd done it. He'd wounded Sethius.

"If he gets too much control he'll take over again. I don't want him to hurt you."

"He couldn't hurt me last time." He'd upset her but he couldn't hurt her physically, Vlad had made sure of that. He couldn't bite her being a half fang now anyway. "He can't hypnotise me." She teased making him laugh slightly, that was one worry off his mind only another few hundred to go. There was garlic, throwing her into the sunlight, flaming her, etc.

Another worry entered his mind, "He might bite other breathers."

"Then I'll put garlic in their cola like last time." She promised making him smile. It had put an end to Becky chasing Vlad last time.

"If he gets out of control…"

Erin kissed him gently, cutting him off. "I can handle him if he wakes. I used to be a slayer remember."

Vlad laughed, it always made him chuckle. Erin could handle him; she'd handled him before.

Erin was right he couldn't go against Sethius without tapping into the powers his other self held, he needed to accept it was part of him.

The sooner he did that the better, and now was probably the best time to start.

He stepped away from her, just in case something happened, he didn't want to hurt her.

Vlad closed his eyes and concentrated.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	23. Breather or Soy?

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 23: Breather or Soy?

Erin watched Vlad with interest as he tried to connect with his other side. Split personalities took on a whole new meaning in the vampire world.

Vampires usually let their evil control them; their evil had the most control over their powers. Vlad was powerful on his own and was in control, which unfortunately meant the boost his powers needed were held by his reflection.

The two sides of him needed to find a balance and work together. Erin knew that maintaining control over his evil was draining Vlad and as a consequence it slipped.

Vlad opened his eyes, searching the room before focussing on Erin. They were the darkest black before returning to their usual blue-green hue.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He smiled at her reassuringly, "It didn't work. I can't do it Erin." He shook his head slightly, Erin sat down opposite him crossing her legs. "I might never be able to 'accept' him to access my full power."

"You will." She told him. A loud rumble erupted from his stomach. Erin laughed at his startled look. "We'll try again after you've had something to eat."

He stood and straightened his shirt, smoothing out the creases before fastening the top buttons. Erin watched him carefully, she'd only ever seen him dress that way once.

"Vlad?" Erin asked casually as he strolled away from her, there was something different in the way he walked – almost as if her were sauntering away from her. "Breather or soy?"

Vlad didn't hesitate, "Breather." He froze as he realised what he said.

Erin sped until she stood in front of him, arms folded over her chest. That had confirmed which Vlad it was, the reflection preferred breather blood. Erin was thankful it was a Saturday and no breathers were in the school.

"Hello reflection." She muttered to herself as she faced him.

"I should have known I couldn't fool you." He shook his head as he spoke, looking everywhere but at her. "Well I'm back, he obviously couldn't stand being in control anymore."

"He wasn't giving you control." His evil side gave her a confused look. "He's trying to accept you as part of him, besides he's stronger than you, he can come back whenever he likes." Erin knew not to show any hints of fear this time, Vlad had told her vampires respected confidence.

He scoffed, "After fighting against me for so long?" He let out a long cackle. Erin shook her head at him.

"He beat you twice." She reminded him fiercely.

His eyes sparkled as he fought with her; it was fun fighting with her. "I let him win."

Erin scoffed loudly, that she didn't believe for one minute. "If that's the case you can let go and let me speak to him. If you're as strong as you say, you can't control how long he talks to me."

Vlad paused, not expecting her to ask that. He changed the subject of the conversation. "I suppose Dad knows of your experiment." Erin remained quiet. "You haven't told him have you?" He grinned at her. Erin's eyes flashed as he laughed. "Lets tell him, I think he'll want to see his son after so long." 

With that he vanished from the room, Erin assumed he was heading for the throne room and vanished after him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad appeared in the middle of the throne room, surveying his family a big grin on his face.

"Vlad don't." Erin pleaded quietly to him, she gently touched his arm. He didn't shake her off as he did when he last surfaced.

He tilted his head at her, "I just want some fun." He told her seriously.

"You can have 'fun' somewhere else!" She hissed back at him.

"Please say you're not having another argument." The Count spoke from behind his newspaper.

"No, we're just talking about…" Erin began but Vlad soon cut her off.

"Hello daddy." Vlad grinned at him. The Count froze, lowing his paper to look at his son. Vlad clicked his fingers and the paper disintegrated in the Count's hands. Vlad's head was low as he stared at his father. The Count's mouth opened and closed soundlessly.

The Count pointed at his son, addressing Erin. This wasn't his Vladdy, he knew exactly who this was. "Why is he here?"

"Is that any way to greet your son?" Vlad mocked. "Anyway you'll have to ask Erin for the answer to that one." He gestured to his girlfriend who glared at him harshly, as if saying 'you had to drop me in it'.

"Vlad was trying to access his full powers…" Erin grew distracted as Vlad materialised a fireball in his hand and started throwing it from one hand to the other.

"And you want the two sides of him to work together so he can." Ingrid finished; it was a plan, a stupid one though. Erin nodded. "It might work, but I don't think you wanted him to emerge." Erin shook her head.

Bertrand was the one who spoke, "Where is Vlad?"

"I'm right here." He tipped his head at Bertrand, "Oh you mean the wimpire. He's in here somewhere." He patted his head.

A slight wave of mischief crossed his face and he lifted his hand on a whim and sent his mentor flying upwards towards the ceiling.

"Behave!" Erin snapped at him. Surprisingly he obeyed her command. Everyone in the room stared at her in amazement. His reflection had actually listened to someone.

Vlad lowered his hand and Bertrand slowly lowered to the floor.

"He listens to you?" Bertrand asked her in amazement.

"I do what I want." Vlad told him, contradicting what he'd just done on Erin's instructions.

The Count grabbed her arm, yanking her close. "Get that…traitor out of my sight!" The Count roared at Erin, she flinched at his yell. "And get me my son back."

Erin glanced at the reflection in control of Vlad's body. She saw hurt flash across his face before becoming blank once more. There was something about him that seemed to deflate. As if he'd experienced rejection from his father before but on a larger scale.

He let out a hollow laugh before vanishing from the room.

Erin was confused; before he would have put up a fight no he didn't bother. She was sure there was more of her Vlad in him than he cared to admit.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad stood in the lobby looking at the place he'd lost to his good nature, taking care not to stand in the light of the windows. He glanced at the stairs where Erin had stood, fighting for his goodness to emerge and take control.

He remembered her trembling under him as he tried to feed from her, he couldn't kill her, he wanted to turn her, make her his.

"Vlad?" He heard a voice call softly.

"Go away half fang." Erin tipped her head, she didn't take half fang as an insult unlike many others of Vlad's kind. He smirked at her, enjoying her lack of outrage. This time she wasn't near the stairs she was on the opposite side of the lobby watching him.

Erin stayed silent. It was beginning to annoy him. "Shouldn't you be pleading for him to emerge?" His tone was mocking.

Erin folded her arms across her chest, watching him carefully, "I want you to accept each other."

Vlad shouted at her, "NEVER!"

Erin sped forward standing directly in front of him. She hadn't realised where she'd stopped until she began to smoke. She let out a scream as Vlad hissed and pulled her towards him, why she'd sped into a direct sunbeam was beyond him.

"Flapping Half Fangs." Vlad cursed her, patting her down trying to dampen all of the smoke over her body.

Erin closed her eyes as he fiercely tried to stop her from smoking, she didn't know how he'd managed when he'd rescued her, he could withstand the UV for longer than her but it must have been even more painful.

"He's still in there. You can work together." She grinned at him. Its what had to happen for him to access his powers fully, both sides of him working together. "Otherwise you'd have left me in the sun beam."

Vlad pushed her away from him, offended by her comment. "Always thinking it's him." Erin stumbled back as he spoke, completely confused. "Just because I'm his evil it doesn't mean I want to lose you."

Erin's jaw dropped she didn't think he felt that way about her, she thought he believed that she made him weak.

"You tried to drain me last time, and asked Becky out." Although he was going to drain her former friend, the irrational part of her brain argued taking his side. He could see the hurt on her face, but he honestly believed she wouldn't like him as he was so he was protecting himself by hurting her first.

"You could have slain me at any time." He countered, remembering the blunt HB pencil.

Erin shook her head, not quite knowing what to say. "You know I can't slay you." She placed a hand on his chest, directly over his unbeating heart.

Vlad's face softened, "You could be my Queen, we could rule over our kind together."

Erin was surprised at his offer; she hadn't thought he would ever want her by his side. "I thought there was no 'we' with you."

"Its different with you." He told her, "You don't want me for my power." It wasn't the most romantic way of putting it but it was the truth. He didn't mind sharing his power with someone who wasn't interested in him for it, she loved 'Vlad' the way he was.

"I don't care about power, I care about him…you." It was getting confusing talking about dark Vlad and good Vlad, she could see how Lois Lane might have trouble talking to Clark Kent and the Blur/Superman.

"He didn't even want to turn you." He sneered at her, hating the good Vlad's weakness. "Too weak to claim you as his mate." He brushed his fingers against her cheek; the tenderness of his actions surprised her. She leaned into his touch, seeing her Vlad in his eyes. "You're beautiful like this." He moved his hand down to her throat and caressed her scar.

She didn't expect his touch to be so gentle. Erin reached up and mimicked his actions. She knew he considered his neck a vulnerable spot so she was prepared to stop if he rejected her touch; instead he closed his eyes at the affectionate gesture.

"I'm not his…your mate." She told him softly, with Sethius still around they hadn't discussed what he'd meant by mate.

"You will be our mate." His voice held a promise, she couldn't tell which side of Vlad the promise came from.

The conviction in his voice made her search his eyes. There was no hint of a lie in them. She was ecstatic that he would want her as his mate but it was too early to decide on it properly, neither of them had reached their 18th birthday yet.

Erin caught sight of Ingrid and Bertrand entering the room, looking prepared to strike against him at a moments notice.

Erin pushed Vlad behind her, addressing the elder vampires, "No you don't."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	24. Merge

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Six chapters to go after this one._

Chapter 24: Merge

"No you don't!" Erin's tone was full of anger as she looked at the elder vampires. "Leave him alone." Vlad spun and caught sight of Ingrid and Bertrand standing preparing to attack him if it were necessary.

"We thought you might need some back up." Ingrid told her.

Erin didn't have a chance to answer before Vlad jumped to the wrong conclusion, thinking she was luring him into a trap.

"You were distracting me!" He snarled at her, pushing her to one side, ready to face them. His fangs dropped in anger.

Erin zipped back in front of him, "Why would I want either of you destroyed?" She argued with him, her own fangs on display.

"You want him back!" Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Count finally enter the room, he obviously wanted to make sure she got his son back for him.

"I want both of you!" She yelled at him, Vlad's jaw clicked shut. He'd expected her to want one or the other not both of them. "I want both of you to actually accept each other. The real Vlad…" He hissed cutting her off; she knew he hated his good side being called 'real'. She rephrased her words. "Your good side is tired of fighting against you and I think you feel the same. It about time you worked together instead of against each other."

Vlad didn't think much of her request, "Why should I work with him?"

"You hate being evil all the time, it bores you." Vlad hissed at her comment, she dared to continue, "And Vlad sometimes wishes he had your confidence, and sometimes do the things you do without conscience." Every now and again she could see it in his eyes imagining what it felt like to turn his powers on his family.

"The only way we can work together is merge properly."

"Merge?" Behind him Erin saw the Count and Ingrid share a nervous look, they weren't keen on the idea.

He gave her patronising look. "We'll become one completely." Erin only thought it was a case of working together in one mind, not becoming inseparable to the extent where Vlad would develop some of his characteristics. "Once it's done its permanent."

Erin knew Vlad had already changed slightly when he'd controlled his reflection; she hoped nothing major would change.

Erin's fangs were still lowered and so were Vlad's as they stared at each other considering his words. They'd never had an argument where they'd both bared their fangs at each other.

"So you might not feel the same about me when you merge." She whispered softly to the air.

Vlad shook his head, "I want you as my future mate, and he does too. I think that means we both love you." Her eyes snapped to his, she assumed that dark Vlad's feelings for her were more about lust than love, she was thrilled that she was wrong.

Erin's smile looked strange with her fangs. Vlad grabbed her wrist and tugged her closer to him. He didn't hesitate as he lowered his lips to hers. It was an unusual feeling kissing with their fangs still extended but it didn't deter them. Erin giggled slightly making him pull away to give her a confused look. Erin shook her head slightly; he kissed the same as her Vlad. That meant they weren't as different as they made themselves out to be. It was like kissing someone in the dark and knowing who it was straight away, as far as Erin was concerned this was definitely Vladimir Dracula.

Erin stepped back and away from him, her lips slightly swollen. His eyes were soft, she recognised them as her Vlad before his eyes hardened once again.

"Stay here and behave." She told him stroking his hair lightly, she let her hand trace down his arm, "I'll speak to them." She gestured with her head towards his family.

Vlad nodded, before leaning against the wall and sliding down it and closing his eyes, considering what she'd said carefully.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin faced the family sternly; she was ashamed of them all. She would have preferred them not to find out about what she and Vlad were up to, and this was the entire reason.

"What do you think you're doing?" She gestured to the stakes they all had on them.

"Preparing to defend ourselves after what happened last time." The Count told her as if it were obvious. "He already attacked Bertrand." It was ironic that Bertrand was the only one who escaped unscathed last time.

Erin shook her head, "You don't know what you want." She snapped at them all, "You want Vlad to embrace his evil then the next thing you want him to stop because it scares you. You taunt and tease him for being who he is," She pointed a finger to the Count, "You punish him for trying to be himself. Do you know how Vlad feels?"

"Vampires aren't supposed to feel anything."

"That's exactly why he's the way he is. He doesn't know how to be a vampire, he feels anything and you immediately have a go at him for it. He can't ask you because you start taunting him for it." She looked at Ingrid with that last remark. "Have you ever told him how proud you are of him when he's been himself?"

No one replied. Ingrid thought she had it bad as the neglected daughter but Vlad was the one who had to live up to everyone's expectations, couldn't do what he wanted to do, always cut down when he wanted something, the one who had to have a brave face and sort out everyone else's problems.

"Both sides of Vlad feel they can't be accepted by anyone, that's why they fight against everything even themselves."

"What are we supposed to do then?" The Count asked, eyebrow's raised.

Erin's voice softened. "Look at Vlad for who he is, not who you want him to be."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin made her way over towards the youngest Dracula coming to a halt before him.

Vlad looked up at her and she couldn't tell which one it was at first. She knew evil Vlad was an excellent actor but the look of wariness on his face couldn't be faked. It was the eyes that held the key, his good side held softness while his dark side held hardness. It was still his dark side in control.

She held out her hand to him, he took it slightly afraid of what she might do to him. He pulled himself upright.

Erin was right, Sethius needed to be destroyed. He hated the fact she'd been bitten by Sethius when if anyone it should have been him to make her his. He didn't have full control over the powers either, his goodness held the final pieces of the puzzle. If he wanted to protect her and keep her safe he needed to merge with his good side, the Vlad she knew.

"I don't want to lose control." He muttered to her, it was unusual to see an evil being scared. "I don't want to lose you. You were right we need to work together but…"

"I love you Vlad, all of you. I love both sides of you, the good and the bad."

"The vampire and the slayer." He whispered softly to her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"The vampire and the slayer." She repeated back to him with a slight laugh. "Beats Romeo and Juliet." She teased.

"They both ended up dead." He reminded her. 

"We're already dead." Erin pressed a kiss to her cheek; he nodded conceding to her answer.

Vlad stepped away from her sitting back down on the floor. She gave him a reassuring smile as he closed his eyes and concentrated on his goodness and merging them together. They would fight against each other during the process but if it meant being able to protect Erin, they way he should have been able to in the first place, then it was worth it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Erin?" Vlad asked, looking slightly confused at her. His eyes were full of her Vlad; there was a hint of darkness in them that was his evil side that hadn't been there before. She grinned and kissed his jaw. Evil Vlad had willingly relinquished his hold over him. He kissed her cheek softly.

"Is he okay?" She didn't want him hurt.

"Yeah," He promised her, "He's not fighting against me. We've merged properly now." They weren't to separate beings now; they were one in his body. To keep the darkness under control he just needed to practice his own self-control but he didn't feel any different now they were one. "Thanks."

His gratefulness surprised her, "What for?"

"For loving both sides of me."

Her face softened at his admission, she knew it was something he was terrified of – that she only loved his good side.

Erin leaned up and kissed him sweetly, their mouths moved lazily against each other. He still kissed the same, he definitely hadn't changed. His tongue met hers and she moaned, making him grin. Reluctantly she pulled away.

"Have you got full control over your powers now?"

"I think so."

"Prove it." She teased him. Vlad wasn't quite sure what to do. There was no way he could prove that he had the full control over his powers and had the strength behind them now.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room leaving his bewildered family behind.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

He looked towards the punch bag, he hated that straw filled thing. He walked towards it pulling her with him, he stood before the red bag and lightly flicked his finger against it.

The bag flew sideways, wrenching the chain from its fixing in the ceiling. Vlad held out his hand and the bag froze in mid air, hovering and waiting for his next action. He looked to his hand and a large fireball began to form, orange and pulsing. It grew and grew, Vlad shook his head slightly as he realised it would be too big and immediately it shrank. Happy with the size he directed it toward the bag.

It hadn't cost him any energy to do that, for the first time in months he felt strong and full of energy.

Erin jumped up into his arms, hugging him tightly. She knew he could do it, if he accepted his reflection and who he was without rejecting it.

Vlad closed his eyes burying his head in her shoulder as he lifted her off the ground. He let out a laugh of delight before setting her back on her feet.

"I told you it would work." It wasn't the exact same words but it was 'I told you so' just the same.

Erin leaned her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

Erin looked up at him. "Vlad?"

"Hmmm?" He dropped his chin downwards to look at her.

"Breather or soy?"

His nose wrinkled as he answered automatically. "Soy." He looked at her as if she'd gone crazy.

Erin buried herself deeper into his chest, smiling widely.

The Vlad she knew was definitely back, a little darker but he was back.

Now she knew he had the power to defeat Sethius.

Finally he'd accepted who he was.

TBC

_A/N: I deliberately toned down Bad Vlad for a reason…_

_What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading_


	25. Reformation

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 25: Reformation

The soy blood swirled in the goblet as she filled it slowly, she hated drinking out of goblets but she though drinking soy blood out of a cup would look ridiculous. She could smell the fruitiness of it, her fangs twitched to drink it.

Setting the bottle down with a clunk she picked up her goblet and sipped from it.

Erin jumped as she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist, the soy blood nearly splashing down her blue denim shirt. Her first instinct was to pull away then she heard familiar chuckling in her ear.

She batted one of the arms gently, he only chuckled louder. She was convinced that he was stealthier ever since he'd merged fully.

"Vlad!" She scolded him, a smile in her voice. "What do you want?" Erin turned her head to smile at him, he grinned back at her.

"Do you want to go outside?" She could see he was itching to get out of the school and into the fresh air.

"Are you going to be okay?" She was concerned, so far his bloodlust hadn't surfaced but she didn't want to get too comfortable.

"Just into the grounds." He whispered. She felt more relaxed.

"Yeah." She grinned up at him. He looked down at the goblet she held in her left hand, he looked between it and her. Erin lifted it up, offering it to him. "You can finish it."

He smiled his thanks and took it from her, feeling the cool goblet between his fingers. He lifted it to his lips drinking deeply from it.

Erin had noticed his increase in drinking soy blood recently. She wasn't sure if it was a permanent thing or just a temporary one.

"Sorry." He told her, as if reading her mind. "I can't stop feeling thirsty." He told her softly. He felt ashamed at the intake of blood that he was having more than anything else. He looked away from her feeling more like he monster he'd fought against from emerging.

He avoided her eyes as he leaned passed her to place the goblet down on the unit again.

Erin reached out and brushed her cool fingers along his jaw, gently grasping his chin to turn him to face her. "As long as you're healthy I don't mind. Soy blood is better than human blood."

"It just I didn't drink it that often…"

"Exactly, you drank it only when you absolutely had to. I think your body's demanding you catch up on what you avoided. You have to drink it like a breather has to eat meals, even if it's only a cup at each meal. Not once a day like you did."

Vlad nodded, she was probably right.

"Come on." She grinned tugging on his had, effectively ending the question.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin moulded herself to Vlad's side as they walked through the grounds together. Vlad enjoyed the clean air, free from the stenches of Renfield's experiments and cooking. He considered flying or practicing his powers out here, anything to break from his usual routine.

"Do you remember everything that happened when you became Bad Vlad?" She'd regret her slip with his name in three…two…one…

"Bad Vlad?" He chuckled at her moniker; she rolled her eyes, nudging him with her shoulder.

"You know what I mean, do you remember everything?"

"Yeah." He told her, it was the same as last time, he always remembered what happened. "Why?"

"Something you said that's all." She shrugged before shaking her head, "It doesn't matter." She ducked her head downwards, not wanting to tell him.

"What?" He smiled at her.

"Nothing." He could see she was holding back from telling him.

"Erin…" He warned, drawing out her name in a way that made her wince.

She looked up at him briefly, "Fine!" She partly shouted, he smirked at rattling her. "You said something about," She dropped her voice very low, "Future mate." She'd forgotten his hearing was more sensitive than the average vampire. She saw him freeze, his face became unreadable. He slowly turned to face her.

"Oh that?" He mumbled.

"Yes that." She told him, remembering their roles being reversed the last time they'd used those exact words. She'd never had a relationship conversation before, and she had a feeling neither had Vlad. "Don't worry I'm not going to hold you to it…"

Vlad cut her off, "What if I meant it?" Her eyes flew to his, as he smiled. He gently cupped her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

Erin smiled, "Did you?"

"Yeah." He shrugged, "But it doesn't mean you're my mate the moment I turn 18." He reassured her, "You'll still be my girlfriend if you want to be."

Erin grinned, nodding at him. "I will still be your girlfriend." She promised him. Vlad leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Erin was confused, "What about me won't I have to be 18?"

He winced as he spoke, "Women can be mated after 15." It was typical of vampire culture. Women could be married off at a younger age.

"Oh." She went quiet. She needed him to know something, "I'm not expecting you to ask me on your birthday or anything. It can be a century if you still want me."

He couldn't believe she doubted what he wanted, his evil side had agreed with him that they both loved her. Rarely did that happen in a vampire, he was certain that his feelings couldn't change.

"Erin, you know most vampires mate for life?" She nodded; he needed to make sure she knew all the facts. "I said future mate, I'm don't want to force you into anything. You know how I feel about you, you don't have to feel the same way about it. You don't know my culture yet, it's nothing like yours."

"I know more about yours than mine." She told him, Vlad had given her more than enough information over the time she'd known him. His culture was much more simpler than hers.

The silence hung in the air around them, Vlad knew they were too young to actually say what they wanted for certain from their unlives. He wanted to wait a while before actually committing themselves to each other indefinitely, he couldn't bear it if she hated being mated to him.

"Although none of it will matter if we can't stop Sethius." Vlad changed the subject quickly, growing very uncomfortable.

Erin followed his lead, feeling just as uncomfortable herself. "Isn't there anything we can do to find out which clan he belongs to?" Erin asked him softly.

Vlad shook his head, "We've got very few allies at the moment. Vampires don't offer help for nothing they always want something, at the moment I've got nothing to offer."

"Haven't you got books here?" Vlad shook his head.

"Two thousand years ago, there was a war that nearly decimated our kind." Vlad told Erin, "Most of the clans were destroyed, new ones were created from surviving members. It became the Reformation. We were given the name Dracula derived from Dracul – the clan leader at the time. New clan badges were created, ours had a dragon as that's what Dracul means, the very first clan leader was called Dracul as well. It caused a problem as the badge had to be completely different." Vlad continued, Bertrand had made him lean his family history just in case the High Council wanted to test him on it.

Erin nodded understanding so far.

"The Blood Mirrors were changed from there, they were reframed to depict the new names of their clans. They didn't want anything to connect them to the times before the war. All records from that time were destroyed."

"So you started over, every clan that exists now is from this 'Reformation'." Erin summarised.

"Its not something my kind's proud of." It was the only time in their history that they'd started over, they wanted to erase the most evil part of their history. Humans were infants at that point; they had no way to record what had happened and there was no need to tell them.

A movement in the bushes caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head fully towards them, he couldn't smell anything.

"What's wrong?" Erin asked him quietly.

"We need to get back, now." Without further ado, he pulled Erin to him and vanished into the air towards safety.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Master Vlad!" Renfield called as soon as the young vampires entered the corridor.

"What is it Renfield?" Vlad tried not to sound too irritated but it was there in the way he pronounced his words.

Renfield looked down, not looking at his young master. Vlad bit back a growl at their attitude towards him; they were treating him differently as if they were all afraid he'd go on a killing spree. "You've got guests."

Vlad had a feeling these 'guests' were connected to what he saw in the school grounds. "How long have they been here?"

"About half an hour, the Master couldn't find you…"

"I was with Erin." Vlad told Renfield cutting him off. That was all the information Renfield was going to get.

"They're in the throne room." Renfield gave him a sharp bow before disappearing back down the corridor.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad and Erin stood in front of the door. She gave his hand a quick squeeze before smiling as he pushed open the door.

The family looked at him with a nervous glance. Erin knew they were uncomfortable around him since he'd finally accepted who he was. They were trying their hardest to see him for who he was though. She just thought they were unsure of how far they could push him.

Vlad swept the room looking for his guests. He found his two guests, looking very uncomfortable as they returned his gaze. He knew that the movement he saw must have been more slayers outside; posted around the school in case he attacked them.

Mina spoke first, after a reassuring gaze from her son, "We've found something."

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading


	26. Jigsaw

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Only four chapters to go after this…_

_There might be a sequel if people would like to see one, but I'm still not too sure if its something people want. If you would like to see one would you mind letting me know (I've got a fic I'm itching to type that I can turn into a sequel to this or a clean break from this), don't worry I won't be offended if you don't want a sequel._

Chapter 26: Jigsaw

Vlad waited for Jonno to speak but the younger man shuffled slightly under his gaze. Erin could see the hardness in Vlad's face as he looked at the slayers. It hadn't been there before he'd accepted his evil side, she was probably the only one who noticed it.

Vlad wasn't going to stand for any nonsense as far as the slayers were concerned. The slightest sign of a double cross and they'd regret it with their lives.

"What do you know?" Ingrid asked them, if this was to share information they already knew.

"We might have a lead on the clan he belongs to." Jonno told Ingrid. The vampires all shared a cautious look, were the slayers willing to give the information freely or at a price.

'Might' wasn't a word they wanted to here.

The Count tapped his jaw, he had a suspicion that they were claiming to know more than they actually did. "Which one?"

Mina spoke next ignoring the Count's direct question, "We might have a badge to identify." Erin looked at Vlad who groaned, the clan badges were different now.

Bertrand was curious, "How?"

Jonno smiled at them, he enjoyed giving them information or at the very least knowing something the vamps didn't. "Its like someone's taken a black marker to the records. Crossing out all mentions of Sethius." Vlad had been hoping that Sethius hadn't been too big a taboo to not allow him to remain in the texts, "If there is a mention it's been physically cut out. Other texts don't mention him, instead they substitute his clan badge for his name, even that's been destroyed or removed."

Bertrand cut to the chase, he didn't want them near him longer than necessary. "Do you know what his clan is?"

"It's not that easy." Mina started, immediately defending the slayers. "We're working with very old and incomplete records. The answer isn't just going to be there, it needs to be pieced together…"

Vlad wasn't in the mood for this. Either they were here to help or they were here to gain more information on them. He wasn't going to settle for the grey area in the middle.

He stood and folded his arms over his chest, staring them down. "Either you know or you don't know slayer." Vlad spat at him, his fangs dropping quickly as he spoke although he kept them inside his mouth not baring them at the slayers. Not a direct warning but a more casual one, letting them know he was holding back.

"Vladdy…" The Count began warning his son carefully.

Vlad's head snapped towards his father. "Stay out of this 'Daddy'." The Count leaned back away from his son surprised at his comment. Vlad's eyes flashed as his face sneered.

Ingrid spoke next seizing her chance, she couldn't understand why her brother was acting this way. "Vlad…"

Vlad's fangs were on display this time as he looked at his sister. "You too traitor."

Ingrid's gaze snapped to Bertrand, who had his eyebrow raised in confusion.

Erin stood abruptly and grabbed his arm. Vlad looked down, shocked at her actions. She looked at him, "You with me," She looked at the slayers, "Excuse us for a minute."

Without any further ado she yanked him from the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin folded her arms across her chest and leaned back against the damp wall. Vlad stood opposite her, staring into her waiting for her to speak first. Erin wasn't going to speak she wanted him to squirm a little.

He couldn't bear her disapproving glance any longer, "What?" He tilted his head at her, eyebrows slightly raised as he expected an answer.

"What was that in there?"

"They weren't getting to the point." He didn't look her in the eyes so Erin knew that Vlad realised he was in the wrong.

"So you decide to threaten them."

"It gets it done.

"It gets a stake through your heart." She contradicted him. Vlad knew she was right; he gave her a small nod. Vlad had a short temper to begin with and now it was even shorter. "I know things are different now, you've got more of your reflection's traits but it doesn't mean you can throw everything that you've worked for away."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Its not me you have to apologise to." She told him sternly, she wasn't afraid of him unlike the others. She gave him a small smile, her arms dropping to her sides, "I know its hard, you've got to get used to not having to be in control all the time but you will get there."

Vlad smiled, nodding slowly. It was hard he was used to having barriers in his mind to stop his reflection trying to take over. Now they were gone as he didn't need to fight himself any more but he forgot that he still needed self-control.

Vlad opened his arms for her. Erin moved across the hallway and stepped into his embrace resting her chin on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, almost sighing as she felt his arms tighten around her.

"You were right." He murmured into her hair.

Her eyes snapped open, confusion filling them as she frowned slightly, "About what?"

"You can handle me." She began to chuckle into his chest, soon Vlad joined her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The door snapped open, throwing light onto them. Erin and Vlad turned their heads to see Jonno staring at them. A mixture of jealousy and embarrassment on his face.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

The pair stepped away from each other, not out of being embarrassed at being caught but because they needed to get on with this 'conference'.

Jonno stared at them before Vlad lifted his arm gesturing for him to go back into the room. Jonno nodded, giving Erin a final glance before turning and moving back towards his mother.

Vlad pulled Erin back into the room, a slight smile on his face. He settled himself back down on the couch, looking at Mina again. He plastered an apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry, it's been a long day." He told them, nodding slightly.

Jonno and Mina nodded, accepting his apology if still slightly shaken by his anger. He hadn't bitten them yet so the roasting they guessed Erin had given him had worked.

Mina reached down to the floor, opening her rucksack, she pulled out a wad of papers. She passed them to Vlad. The other members of his family and Bertrand leaned over his shoulder as he looked at the pictures of various depictions of fragments of clan badges. Some consisted of only one line, others had many more with some curves and shapes on them.

"This is all we can find, there's no naming reference to the clan. There are only parts of a clan badge, his name had been purged from records. We're reconstructing it but it's taking a while to create, most of its guesswork." Jonno told him.

Vlad had been hoping the fragments were a little bigger, there was no way he could tell what picture these would build up.

"This gives you nothing." Ingrid told the slayers, she honestly couldn't see why they were so excited about them.

Mina did well to hold back an exasperated sigh. "We're trying to reconstruct the badge from those fragments, build up a picture of what it really looks like."

"We're using the latest technology, piecing it together bit by bit. The software treats it like a giant jigsaw puzzle…" Jonno bragged to Erin, she wasn't interested in the slightest. This time it really wasn't information she needed to know.

Vlad rolled his eyes looking at her, sensing how she was feeling. He gave her a half smile, he'd switched off the moment he'd had the papers handed to him.

He twisted the fragments in his hands, trying to decide which way up they should be.

"Tracing paper." Vlad spoke softly, everyone just stared at him. "Tracing paper, NOW!" He ordered.

Ingrid didn't hesitate she vanished from the room, returning with a handful of sheets of tracing paper and black markers.

"What are you doing?" Jonno asked him as he watched Vlad placed the paper on top of the images. Vlad ignored him completely, he wasn't in the mood to stop and discuss what he was doing. The quicker he did it the sooner they could get some answers.

He carefully traced the sections of the clan badge, each on a separate piece of paper.

"_Cut these out for me."_ Vlad asked Erin mentally as continuer. Erin nodded grabbing a pair of Wolfie's scissors and cutting around the shapes.

Once the final fragment was copied and cut he began to try and create a picture. The fragments were different sizes but it was still possible to build a picture.

The slayers watched in complete confusion and a slight aspect of horror. Technology clearly wasn't always the best thing.

"None of your fancy slayer technology now." The Count bragged to Jonno. Vlad had just done a whole week's work in a matter of minutes. He'd made a physical jigsaw instead of a digital one.

Vlad struggled trying to place a couple of pieces before putting them back and picking up another hoping the placement would become clearer the more he filled. He wasn't brilliant at jigsaws, he threw a pleading glance towards Erin and she immediately knew what he was asking. She reached out, picking up a piece, she tried to make it fit with the other pieces – she wasn't very good a jigsaws either.

Eventually a picture was created, it was far from perfect, it was a circular ring, much like many other vampiric crests. Inside were two skeletal hands imitating a leafless tree, the fingers extending like branches, at the top of the tree perched a dragon with a circular eye.

Vlad froze his hand hovering in mid air, the others seemed to notice his position as their eyes settled on him.

"What is it?" Erin asked him, seeing his surprised expression

Vlad looked at the fragments in front of him. Vlad had seen this clan badge before, complete.

"I know where his Blood Mirror is."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	27. Brother Mirror

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm going to write a sequel, there are three more storylines I can explore that I've touched on here and there in this fic. The sequel would round this fic off completely._

_Is there anything people would like to see in the sequel? (I'm trying not to cross into my Truth and Consequences saga territory)_

Chapter 27: Brother Mirror

"I know where his Blood Mirror is." Vlad's voice was quiet as he spoke, staring at the crest as if it were a nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

The Count leaned forward, his eyebrows rising. "You know?"

"I think I know." Vlad corrected himself.

Jonno decided to get a little revenge on Vlad, reverse the tables "You think? Is that a yes or a no?"

Vlad gave Jonno a dark look and he knew he shouldn't have tried that. Erin gave out a low hiss; Jonno wouldn't last long if he tried to provoke Vlad any further. Jonno didn't know that Vlad had merged fully with his darker side and the longer he didn't know, the better.

"You're planning to destroy his Blood Mirror aren't you?" Jonno smirked at them, choosing another line of questioning. He looked too confident, as if he'd outwitted them.

"Yeah, would've thought you'd worked that out." Ingrid told him, a faint smile on her face. "Why else did you think we needed to badge, or was it too hard for you little minds to work out?"

"Ingrid." Bertrand didn't shout out, he just said her name and she quietened. Erin had never seen her go so quiet, even with Vlad he needed to say a lot more than just her name to get her to quieten.

Jonno looked at Vlad, betrayal clear in his eyes. "Were you ever going to tell us that was what you were doing?"

"I said I'd tell you afterwards, can you honestly tell me you wouldn't have started smashing Blood Mirrors if I'd told you earlier." Jonno's mouth clicked shut, not wanting to answer giving Vlad all the confirmation he needed.

Vlad knew that if they ever did achieve peace, he still couldn't trust the slayers completely.

"It's a long shot." Vlad told him, "We needed the clan badge to try and locate the mirror. The mirror would automatically recognise the clan badge. The frames could be changed but the mirror itself couldn't."

Bertrand winced slightly at Vlad's comment, then again he was positive what he knew was a story to entertain young vampires.

Erin placed her hand on Vlad's arm, "Where did you see that symbol?"

He looked into her eyes. "Inside the Blood Mirror." He winced as he said the words slowly, he didn't want to repeat them again.

Everyone looked at him in a mixture of horror and confusion.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad stared at the badge, tracing the shape with his fingers.

"But I only saw that part." He pointed to the tree. "I didn't see the dragon anywhere near it." He'd seen a ring with the tree in it; there was no dragon on top of it. The tree was identical to the one he'd seen on the walls inside what could only be described as a maze inside the mirror.

"Only one clan has the symbol of a dragon or could have had the symbol of a dragon back then." Both clan founders had the name Dracul, so it would make sense to have a dragon to represent them. The dragon was different to its current counterpart; it looked more like the Welsh Dragon than the open winged one on their 'modern' crest.

"The Draculas." Erin whispered quietly.

Vlad threw the reconstructed badge down, rubbing his hands over his face. "My Blood Mirror is his Blood Mirror."

The Count confirmed Vlad's statement speaking quietly. "Our original clan name was Draculesti it meant 'the dragon'."

Vlad's brow furrowed, "I thought we had to have a completely different clan name after the Reformation."

"It was a different one, change 'esti' to 'a'. A completely different name." Vlad had no idea how they'd got away with that.

Jonno shook his head, completely confused. The vampire clan crest clearly represented their name. If it meant 'the dragon' where on earth did a tree come into it? "I don't understand why there's a tree on it. The tree has nothing to do with that meaning…"

"It's the Brother Mirror." Bertrand muttered quietly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Everyone's gazes snapped to the second oldest vampire in the room. He shifted uncomfortably as he realised that he'd spoken it out loud.

It was an old crone's tale; no one knew the truth anymore. Bertrand had heard it once in his life from someone who had lived during the time of Reformation before the last Eastern War. The knowledge was passed on orally as all records had been destroyed of the time before.

"Your mirror is the Brother Mirror. I thought it was just a tale but if its true…" He trailed off, "It would explain why that part of the crest is in there." He pointed to the tree; he agreed with Jonno the tree had no part on the crest.

Unless the story was true.

Vlad had never heard of this before, "What's the Brother Mirror?"

Bertrand knew he had to explain it from the beginning, for them to understand he had to give them background information.

"During the Reformation, the mirrors of the clans that were destroyed in the war became useless although they still held a lot of power. These were the mirrors vampires first transformed in front of. They were known as the First Ones." He began.

"How many First Ones were there?" Ingrid had never heard of any mirrors being called First Ones.

"There were thirteen original clan mirrors – First Ones. Eleven were melted down after the Reformation; every Blood Mirror that exists is from those eleven mirrors. Melting them down wasn't the same as smashing them, the power that was inside them was deemed too dangerous and the only way to destroy it without destroying our kind was to spread it out by creating dozens of new mirrors and binding them to each individual clan."

It was a lengthy process involving adding blood from the clan leaders to the mirror to bind them to the clans.

Erin was interested, so were the slayers. She leaned forward so her elbows rested on her knees. "What happened to the other two mirrors?"

"One was smashed a few centuries after it was created. The elder vampires were destroyed but the children under 16 survived."

Vlad furrowed his brow, "So that was the end of it."

"Not quite. No one knew how to create a new mirror at that time, but they knew how to fix it. Not all the fragments were found and because of that there wasn't enough power in them to transform the children, besides it would be too fragile. The two clans were firm allies so the surviving clan offered to combine their mirror with the broken one to allow the children to achieve their destiny, knowing that the excess power could be found in their mirror to transform them. They wouldn't be as powerful but they would transform." Bertrand made himself clear.

It wasn't knowledge they wanted the slayers to know but at the moment it couldn't be avoided.

Erin was surprised by the information; she assumed that they would have relished the chance to wipe out other clans. "It doesn't sound very vampiric."

"Back then there wasn't as much food as there is now." The slayers bristled at being referred to as 'food'; Vlad shot them and apologetic look whereas Ingrid enjoyed seeing them offended. "Allies were important." Bertrand told her as a matter of fact. They were talking many thousand years ago and the Reformation was only 2000 years ago. "It was melted down and layered behind the other mirror increasing its thickness, effectively binding the clans together. Making the only surviving mirror stronger and more powerful. Both clans could use the Blood Mirror. It became known as the Brother Mirror."

"Why am I not going to like how this ends?" Vlad muttered to Erin, she shrugged. He lifted his arm over her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. Erin gladly gave him the comfort he clearly sought.

"If you saw that symbol when you were inside the mirror, its because the Dracula mirror is the mirror that was added to, it's the Brother Mirror. By being joined to the other mirror it has absorbed the remnants of that broken mirrors power, there's no way to separate them physically."

"How do you know our Blood Mirror is the original that was added to?"

"Because you're the Chosen One." That was the answer to everything that Bertrand didn't want to explain. Vlad had learned to accept it so he let the subject drop.

Jonno leaned forward. "The other clan must have been wiped out completely before the Reformation."

"That crest was created to represent the combination of the two clans, a dragon to represent the Draculesti, the tree must represent the other clan." Bertrand tried to study it; it was useless without being able to cross reference the symbol with the names of clans from that era.

Something triggered in the Count's mind, something from centuries before. "The Danesti clan."

"Who were the Danesti clan?" Vlad was getting completely confused, he assumed they didn't still survive as no one from the clan had transformed in front of the mirror.

"Our rival clan according to my father. He said that we were once Blood Brothers until we were betrayed by one of them. It didn't mean anything at the time. They were all killed before the Reformation."

The Count told him, his father didn't know much but he vaguely remembered his father telling him just before he succumbed to the slayer poison. He said his son needed to know it for the future. As if he knew that something or someone would return and they would need that information.

Ingrid shrugged suddenly, "So Sethius might have been the reason for the fall out."

"It makes sense." Erin agreed.

Vlad had a glimmer of hope inside him; it had sparked when Bertrand had suggested their clan was two clans combined by the blood mirror. "If Sethius wasn't a Dracula." He couldn't' afford to be optimistic. Vlad didn't want to share any of the same genes as him, he closed his eyes waiting for an answer, praying to whoever was listening that he would get the answer he hoped for.

Erin grasped his chin and turned his face towards her, his eyes shot open. "Sethius is a Danesti." Erin told him, Vlad gave her a confused look. She pointed to the tree on the badge. "Look at the skeletal hands that make the tree, Sethius wore them on his robes. A hand on each shoulder."

"Sethius is not related to you by blood but is related through the mirror."

"So I don't have any DNA from him in me." Vlad wanted to make sure.

Bertrand shook his head, "No."

Vlad let out a sigh of relief, a small smile surfacing on his face. Ingrid had a matching smile – she was clearly just as relieved.

"So breaking the mirror is useless." Vlad asked rhetorically not expecting a verbal answer.

The vampires in the room all nodded.

They were back to square one.

TBC

_A/N: I was tempted to make Sethius related to them in a blood way but it was a little too cliché I think._

_Thanks for reading._


	28. Inside

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_This is a longer chapter than usual, I hope you enjoy it._

_Two chapters to go after this._

Chapter 28: Inside

"Why can't you smash it?"

The question hung in the air as Jonno looked at them. Vlad's lips curled into a snarl as he surveyed the young slayer. Erin placed a hand on his arm.

Ingrid hissed and so did the Count and Bertrand (surprisingly).

"Because I'm not condemning my clan to death." Vlad snapped at Jonno.

"You and Ingrid will survive…"

"My clan isn't just in this room. There are others around the world." He wasn't going to tell them where, he wasn't that stupid.

"It about more than one clan."

"You just want me dead." Vlad growled.

"BOYS!" Ingrid yelled, "Fighting later, planning now."

"Ingrid's right. You need to find a way to deal with him." It was becoming too common that Bertrand was defending his sister.

Vlad wanted to get to the bottom of this while it was on his mind.

He stood quickly; Erin wasn't prepared for him to move and toppled sideways onto the couch.

"Why are you two defending each other all of a sudden?" Vlad asked them, so far Ingrid and Bertrand hadn't had a falling out once let alone attempted to slay each other. "It's only since we beat him the first time…" Ingrid rubbed at her arm subconsciously, Vlad noticed and shook his head. "You took the Blood Oath." He murmured quietly.

Bertrand and Ingrid shared a quick look, guilty as charged.

"Tell me this wasn't because of the bone and that you actually want to work together or even become mates without slaying each other!" Vlad partly pleaded staring at them.

Bertrand and Ingrid shared a look at Vlad's last reason, quickly moving further apart from each other.

Bertrand couldn't tell Vlad what he wanted to hear, "Vlad…"

Erin was confused over the cause of the fuss. "What's a Blood Oath?"

"A promise to be allies. It gives the other person legal rights to slay them if they break the oath." The Count told her softly, being patient with her.

"Its not a good thing then."

"No." The two male Draculas answered.

"So?" Vlad asked his eyebrows rising as he waited for an answer.

Ingrid squirmed under her brother's gaze, he'd grown much more adept at using that gaze since he'd accepted his evil.

"We just wanted the bone. It was better to work together than always be looking over our shoulders." Ingrid admitted softly. She winced, as she wasn't sure how this 'changed' Vlad would react.

"So they're bound as allies for the rest of their lives?" Jonno asked, a grin across his face.

Vlad tipped his head as the two older vampires waited for his verdict. "Serves you right." As all he said, before settling down next to Erin once more.

Everyone looked at him as if he'd gone crazy.

"_You're cruel."_ Erin whispered into his mind telepathically.

"_Serves them right."_ He answered with a grin; _"Their greed got the better of them, now they face the consequences. It can't be undone."_

Everyone knew they weren't going to get anywhere waiting for a punishment that Vlad didn't seemed to want to offer, let alone an explanation. So they focused on the pressing task at hand.

Mina spoke gently, "So any ideas on destroying Sethius?"

"I've got an idea." Bertrand offered quietly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"That's the most ridiculous idea I've heard in 700 years."

Erin's brow furrowed as she looked at the Dracula patriarch, "I thought you were 600."

He pointed a finger at her, a triumphant grin on his face. "Exactly!"

Bertrand continued, ignoring the Count. It was the only idea they had. "The mirror will recognise you Vlad, you're the only one powerful to step inside the mirror. You need to destroy his mirror from the inside."

"How do I do that?" He didn't understand.

"Inside there should be a representation of the original Danesti Blood Mirror, where their reflections are born and where the Danesti power is stored for transformation. If you can destroy it then it'll be as if their mirror has been physically destroyed. He'll return to his mortal state."

Each pictured Sethius turning to a pile of ash, it was something that seemed within their reach at long last.

"If it's a book again, I get to burn it." Erin added, trying to lighten up the situation. Her poor joke worked as the vampires cracked a small smile, even Bertrand couldn't resist his lips quirking at the corners.

"What will happen to the Dracula Blood Mirror?"

Bertrand wasn't entirely sure but he had to give Vlad hope, "Nothing. It'll be just as powerful as before."

"How will Vlad be able to tell the difference between the Dracula power and the Danesti power?"

"It'll be completely different to the Dracula power, different colour energy or something similar like that."

Vlad rolled his eyes and glanced at Erin, he didn't feel confident in Bertrand's description. 'Completely different' usually meant in 'almost identical' in Vlad's world.

"There might be more reflections in there Vlad, you need to be prepared to face them." Bertrand told him.

His reflection had posed a challenge for him to fight last time he couldn't take the chance it'll be the same again. If there were more he'd be tired out.

Vlad nodded he knew exactly what that meant – last minute training.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Last time it was hand to hand combat." Vlad told Bertrand, only narrowly ducking the wooden samurai sword that was sung rapidly towards his head.

"Last time your reflection knew you, knew how you preferred to fight. Other reflections won't be so lenient." Bertrand was pushed back as he was forced to parry Vlad's blows; he nearly reached the wall when he zoomed behind Vlad.

Vlad was ready he ducked quickly, kicking his legs out and knocking his mentor to the floor.

Bertrand let out a hiss before rolling away.

"Remember you need to stay focussed." Vlad nodded, before smirking he concentrated before creating two more copies of himself. "That's cheating." They all looked at each other before twirling their swords and advancing on him.

"I'm a vampire." Bertrand smirked as he always did at his student accepting the vampiric nature.

Within seconds the Vlads had overpowered him, knocking him to the floor and holding their swords at his throat.

Erin lightly knocked on the training room door, the three Vlads automatically looked up at the clock.

She looked startled at seeing three copies of her boyfriend all dressed in identical t-shirt, grey shirt and jeans. She looked at them individually before walking over to one of them.

Automatically the two copies vanished, leaving her standing in front of the true Vlad.

Bertrand looked at her in amazement. "How did you know which one was the real Vlad?" Bertrand asked as he stood slowly.

"His eyes." Erin responded with a smile, "The real Vlad's eyes have love in them. The copies can't show that." She looked down as she became uncomfortable with her wording. Bertrand nodded before making a point of leaving the pair alone for a few minutes.

Vlad took Erin's hand, pulling her to the side of the room. "I want you to get away from the school." He told her, cupping her cheeks. "I don't want you here when Sethius arrives."

"Vlad…"

"I'm not having you hurt again." He told her firmly. "He bit you last time to spite me, he'll try to slay you this time."

Erin could see she wasn't going to win this one, he was right. This time she would do as he asked.

"Ingrid's getting Ryan to go with you, to look after you." She opened her mouth, "I know you can look after yourself but Ryan will help you."

"Okay." She told him, seeing how important this was for him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

He'd managed to convince Bertrand to allow him to have a ten-minute break to get something to drink at the very least.

Vlad had settled down with Erin when Jonno's radio crackled to life.

"Incoming." As all that was said.

Vlad stood quickly, the slayers grabbed their weapons, slipping garlic around their necks.

This was it; Sethius had decided he couldn't let Vlad grow too powerful.

Vlad looked over at the slayers, seeing they were busy he turned to his family he needed them to do this for him. "Keep Jonno and Mina away from the mirror when I go in." Vlad spoke quietly to his sister, Bertrand and father. "The Guild might try to take advantage of me being in there."

"You think they'll break their promise." The Count hissed.

Vlad's eyes darkened, "I don't know, but I don't want them being tempted."

They all nodded their agreement.

Vlad looked out towards the curtains, small amounts of light were seeping in. They couldn't escape, it as nearly dawn.

There cold only be one outcome either they were slain or Sethius was.

Sethius had chosen his time carefully.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno moved next to Vlad, "We're ready." Vlad gave them a tight smile.

Ingrid nodded to him and Vlad knew what it meant. He pulled Erin closer to him. Vlad kissed her quickly. "Go. Ryan's waiting downstairs for you." He whispered to her. Erin nodded, reaching upwards; she pulled his lips back towards hers. "I love you."

"Love you too." She smiled, her eyes slightly glassy.

"Go." Erin nodded squeezing his hand before running away from him. He watched her until she disappeared completely.

"Permission to slay vampires?" Jonno asked Vlad. Vlad seemed surprised at his request, his jaw hung down.

"Only ones on Sethius' side and if there's no other choice." Vlad clarified not wanting Jonno to throw semantics in his face at the end of this.

Ingrid walked up to him, "You need to get to the mirror."

"I can't leave you…" He needed to defend them; only he could match Sethius' power.

Ingrid hit her brother around the back of his head making him wince. "We'll protect you, go and destroy that garlic muncher's mirror."

Vlad smiled and nodded, leaving the room while he still had the advantage of the enemy not having yet arrived.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin found her exit blocked by a big burly vampire. He grinned as he saw her. Erin skidded to a halt, stumbling slightly over the carpet as she did so. He bared his fangs at her and Erin retaliated. He looked slightly shocked at her defiant gesture.

She extended her arm and nothing happened. She'd seen Vlad do it more than once with ease.

The vampire began to laugh breaking her thoughts. She jumped not expecting him to laugh; he approached her slowly, not seeing her as much of a threat. Immediately a jet of hot flames extended from her hands, catching the repulsive vampire by surprise and turning him to ash.

Immediately another vampire rounded the corner. She turned on her heel and ran back down the corridor. At least she'd tried to do what Vlad wanted.

She looked over her shoulder as she ran, skidding as she turned the corners.

She was too busy focusing over her shoulder to notice someone coming in the opposite direction. She slammed into someone's chest. Erin would have fallen to the floor if they hadn't caught her. She looked up slightly dazed into the eyes of Vlad.

"I thought you were leaving."

"I got cut off." As if on cue the vampire chasing her rounded the corner. He smirked as he saw the young couple.

Erin watched as Vlad formed a fireball in his hand. To her surprise he threw it over his shoulder. She then saw he was being pursued as well.

He saw his opponent beginning to retaliate so he pushed her down, shielding her body with him. He focused to deflect their fireballs; it took all of his concentration to do so.

Vlad's eyes caught sight of a door. He gestured to it clicking his fingers. Soundlessly it opened; it was one of the staircases. He gestured to it with his head. Erin noticed and nodded.

"Erin get to the mirror!" Vlad yelled loudly, over the noise of fireballs shooting through the air and colliding above them. There was no way she could get out of the school now. The dawn would stop her before she got far.

She ran as fast as she could towards the mirror. Vlad was directly behind her, dodging and weaving fireballs thrown in their direction.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

They lost their pursuer closer to the cellar, Vlad checked over his shoulder as he entered the Mirror room.

"Be careful." Erin told him sternly, standing to the side of the mirror. "I want you back in one piece, not 1000 reflections and a body." The mirror didn't consider her a threat, as there were no gargoyles defending it from her.

He tipped his head and nodded, "I will be."

Vlad leaned down and kissed her softly, Erin responded quickly. His arms wrapped themselves around her wait, pulling her flush against him. Erin tugged at his hair slightly. Their kiss became more passionate as they realised that this might be their last if Vlad didn't succeed.

Erin slowly pulled back; she stepped away, breaking his hold on her waist.

"How are you going to…" She gestured passing through the mirror.

"I'll run into it."

"Is that a good idea, what if it shatters?" She didn't want to think about that, but Vlad had to.

"I was thrown into it last time, I stepped out of it easily so I can step into it." He didn't sound completely convinced of his plan but Erin wasn't going to raise any more objections, it was the best thing they had.

He placed a palm against it, his hand slowly disappeared into the mirror. His eyes widened. There was resistance against him entering, so extra force and speed should do the trick.

He gave her a quick nod, trying not to let his nervousness show.

Erin's eyes widened suddenly and she pushed him sideways, letting out a cry of pain as she landed on the floor on top of him. He began to ask her why, but his question was answered as a fireball flew passed his head.

Vlad craned his neck to see a vampire stalking its way menacingly down the corridor towards them.

Vlad clicked his fingers and the door slammed shut, locking itself firmly.

He stood quickly, not bothering to brush off the dust and grime on his back. He didn't have the time.

He could hear the other vampire struggling and cursing, as he had to manually try and open it.

"It won't take him long to get in, you need to go."

"I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"You need to go Vlad, you're the only one who can do this. I'll be fine." She promised him, pressing her forehead against his.

"Come with me." He spoke quickly.

"It's not my mirror." She hadn't depended on a Blood Mirror to transform; it wasn't connected to her in any way.

"Trust me." Vlad told her quickly, looking over his shoulder as the banging and thumping increased on the door.

"I'm not a Dracula." She looked at him as if he were crazy, looking over his shoulder at the mirror.

"It'll accept you." He told her quickly. This really wasn't the time for this conversation.

The glass in the door smashed, providing the space the vampire needed to transform into a bat to gain entry in the room.

Erin and Vlad ducked as glass covered them. "Why?"

"Because it thinks you're my mate." Erin's jaw dropped, he grabbed her arm, pulling her forcefully back. "Now RUN!" He yanked on her arm as he ran forwards.

She obeyed her legs automatically moving. She closed her eyes waiting to impact painfully against the cold glass as it drew nearer and nearer to them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

There was no pain.

The glass rippled and closed around them as they leaped through the mirror. It shimmered and sparkled like diamonds as it sealed. Erin turned to the mirror, she could see though to the mirror room as if it were only a piece of Perspex in her way.

The vampire burst into the room searching it for them, Erin jumped back as his eyes met hers. Then she remembered he couldn't see her at all. The vampire sneered as he realised they weren't there before leaving the room.

Erin hit him in the chest – hard – with the back of her hand. "What was that for?" He asked, confused why she hit him after he'd just saved her unlife.

"For not listening to me." She hissed loudly. "I told you to leave me behind."

"If I had you'd be ash by now." He snapped back at her.

She shook her head, "You don't know that."

"You haven't had any vampire combat training."

"I've had slayer training."

"How many vampires have you actually slain that fought with you?"

Her mouth clicked shut, he knew the answer to that. His raised eyebrow irked her. "I would have managed."

Vlad folded his arms over his chest. "You're stubborn you know that." She smiled up at him, smugly. He sighed. "I can't lose you." He told her firmly, pulling her close. Erin wrapped her arms around his waist as he gripped her shoulders.

"I thought you had to be 18." She muttered to him. He didn't answer so she continued, "To pick a mate."

"I do." He whispered into her ear, "But it knows how I feel about you, you don't have to feel the same remember."

He slowly pushed her back. Erin fixed her eyes towards the 'Perspex', grimacing as she saw Sethius stand in front of the mirror. Their conversation ended there.

"He can't destroy the mirror without destroying himself." Vlad reassured her.

"Can he get in here?" She asked, Vlad couldn't answer her. In truth he didn't know. "Where do we start?" She shivered subconsciously from the distinctly evil atmosphere on the other side of the mirror.

Vlad shrugged, "Pick a direction."

She glanced around, the darkness seemed to stretch out before her in various directions.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	29. Column

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 29: Column

Vlad and Erin walked to the west of the mirror entrance. Vlad's shoulders were tense as the darkness called to him. He tried to close off his mind from the whisperings that told him to go back, the power of the Dracula mirror warning him off his quest.

Erin stumbled slightly on the uneven ground, Vlad automatically reached out a hand to steady her.

"Thanks." She smiled at him before stepping away. They couldn't really be intertwined in this dark place, not if Vlad had to be ready to defend himself from an attacker that the darkness would conceal. "Is it the same as last time?"

"Yeah." He answered, squinting through the darkness. Even with his enhanced vision he was finding it difficult to see where he was going. "There was a tall wall." Vlad told her, trying to locate it, "Like the ones back in Stokely."

Erin wanted to know for sure, she could tell that the though saddened him. "At your castle?"

"Yeah."

"It must have been amazing." Something in her tone wasn't just to humour him, almost as if she knew something about it.

"You saw it when it was burned?"

"Yeah, when I was trying to track down Ingrid."

"How much is…" He couldn't bring himself to say the word 'gone'.

"Nearly all of it." She saw him shake his head; he really did miss his old life she realised. The one place where everything was perfect even if it was just for a short while.

Erin drew them back to their conversation. "Were there any other things?"

"Just the Greco columns that you saw." Erin nodded, she remembered the size of the hall with the columns, the high vaulted ceiling that looked like the inside of an abbey, the ancient stone floor. She hated the sense of evil that seemed to fill the air completely with every passing moment on the inside of the mirror.

"Did Bertrand say how to destroy it?" Erin asked Vlad; then again it depended on what 'it' was. She hoped that Bertrand had told Vlad something.

"Not exactly." He told her. "I'm the most powerful vampire on this earth, I'll think of something." He nodded as he spoke.

"I'm confident." She mumbled under her breath. He rolled his eyes at her making her shrug. "I don't think it's this way."

Vlad completely agreed with her, last time it hadn't taken him this long to come across the clan crest. It had been nearer the entrance to the mirror or exit depending on whichever side you stood on. He didn't recognise anything from this side of the mirror.

"If we double back we might be able to find it quicker." 

"If we split up…"

"Erin, you can't destroy the mirror you don't have the power, I do. We need to stick together."

He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it before letting it go.

A loud roar echoed through the inside of the mirror, it bounced off the walls, impossible to tell for sure which direction it came from.

Sethius had arrived.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

They couldn't' go back to the mirror; they'd have to find another way around. Vlad wasn't too keen on exploring much further, he'd been too preoccupied with his reflection last time and now…his mind had begun to ponder on what other dangers the mirror might harbour.

Vlad and Erin had increased their speed as they ran, searching desperately with their eyes for even the smallest hint of a crest.

The pair came across a wooden door; it looked like something out of a mediaeval castle. The front had held a symbol, but it looked as if it had been scorched off completely leaving only a black burn mark in its place.

Vlad clicked his fingers but the door remained stubbornly shut. He had a feeling it wouldn't open to his command.

With a small sigh he placed his palms flat on the door and pushed, nothing happened. He jerked his head towards Erin and she mimicked his position, placing her hands on the old splintering wood and pushed as hard as she could against the door.

The door opened slowly, both wincing as the hinges squeaked and groaned. Eventually it was opened just enough for them to slip inside.

The corridor was pitch black. Vlad looked at his hand, forming a glowing fireball before throwing it up into the air. Immediately the corridor was bathed in an orange glow for a matter of seconds before dissipating giving them a short but informative look at the corridor.

The corridor was long and wide; it stretched and wound around corners. The air was thick with pure evil and danger.

"We haven't got time to go around." Vlad told her before she could even suggest turning around.

"I know." She smiled at him. "I just wish I'd brought a torch." She told him, grinning although he couldn't see it in the darkness.

Vlad held out his hand, forming a fireball once again, this time he didn't release it he simply held it in his hand.

He extended his arm forwards and the glow of the fireball illuminated six feet in front of them. It wasn't perfect but it was a start.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Something grabbed Erin's leg in a vicelike grip and she let out a startled scream. She wasn't one who usually screamed so she supposed her heightened fear was to blame.

Vlad automatically looked down seeing a scaly demonic creature, licking it lips and grinning as it clawed at her leg, trying to break through the material of her jeans and get at the skin underneath.

Vlad wrenched her leg away from the scaly, bony hand that held it. Erin shot forward slightly but the creature moved with her grabbing her again. She spun trying to shake the creature off.

"Stand still!" Vlad cried and immediately she obeyed.

The creature let out a bark, opening its mouth wide showing glistening rows of teeth no that its prey wasn't putting up a fight any longer. It wasn't going for her neck; it was going for any skin it could find.

Vlad had never seen a creature like this before let alone heard of it. He wondered if it was only found inside the mirrors.

Vlad threw a small fireball at the creature, immediately it let out a long agonising scream before falling from her back, not before it dug its claws into Erin, tearing her clothes as it did so. It didn't turn to ash but charred remains.

Erin winced as she saw the creature, she didn't particularly have a strong stomach but Renfield's cooking was helping to remedy that problem. Before she would have been sick now she just winced.

More barks filled the air. Vlad looked at Erin, the sound of pounding on stone echoing down the corridor and towards them.

"Something tells me they hunt in packs." Vlad told her before shoving her, "Run."

The pair ran as fast as they could down the corridor, tripping and stumbling a few times in the darkness.

Erin let out a cry as she scraped her hands across something sharp as she fell into the wall after falling down a hole. The sharp object pierced her skin, she knew it would heal it would take a matter of minutes but it was still painful. Vlad grasped her waist and she realised she'd stopped when she hit the wall. He pushed her forwards, helping her build her momentum back up.

The darkness seemed to get a little lighter; Vlad could see a rectangular opening with faint light around the edges – a door.

He slammed into the door with all his might, it flew open. Erin ran through it and into the room she doubled over as her legs ached slightly from tripping.

Vlad slammed the door shut, concentrating briefly before mentally imagining fire around the hinges – soldering them so they wouldn't allow the door to open ever again.

He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing his mind and body to relax after being chased.

Slowly his eyes opened he searched for Erin in the darkness.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin still had her back to him. He straightened his shirt from where it had become crooked, the buttons sitting uncomfortably. He noticed a deep gash in the back of her shirt, exposing her pale skin to him. There was blackness to her skin and he knew she'd been scratched.

His eyes filled with concern. "Erin?"

Erin smiled cruelly at him but his gaze was fixed on her fangs. Erin ran her tongue over them as she noticed Vlad attention was drawn to them. She felt immensely proud of them in that moment.

"Yes Vladimir?" She looked him up and down, admiring the view in front of her. Vlad felt uncomfortable under her close scrutiny.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at my boyfriend." She smiled at him slowly circling him like a vulture watching her prey, he moved with her in an effort to maintain eye contact.

"We've got to find that mirror, power what ever it is and destroy Sethius."

"It can wait." She mumbled stepping closer, Vlad stepped back. This wasn't the Erin he knew, he had a feeling that scratch had something to do with it.

"Where's Erin?" He asked the woman in front of him.

"I am Erin." She grinned at him, "Well the Erin that she keeps locked inside that was created when she was bitten."

Vlad had hoped Erin had escaped the evil that would have been created in her when she was bitten, it happened to every half fang. Vlad remembered Will turning darker but not the extent of Erin's sudden transformation.

That creature had infected her with a form of venom or something that allowed evil to flourish. The creatures must feed off evil to survive.

Erin placed a hand on his chest and he tried not to shudder. "I'm the side of her that wants to be free, that she always keeps under control."

"She can beat it. Sethius isn't…"

Erin threw her head back and laughed loudly at her future mate's confusion, "This evil isn't from him…its from you. The man she loves." Her face suddenly darkened and turned into a sneer, "It angers her she isn't loyal to you, she thinks its her fault." Erin snapped at him, Vlad shook his head he didn't think Erin felt that way.

"I don't know why she isn't loyal." He told her.

"Liar. Its because you reject her as a half fang." Erin shoved against him; or rather the evil force possessing her shoved him.

Vlad never rejected her, he rejected what she'd been forced into. If she had to be bitten in the first place he'd rather he'd have done it instead of trying to correct it. "She's my half fang." He told her possessively. He knew this way he wouldn't have to watch her age and die.

"Even though you weren't the one that bit her?" She taunted him, laughing mockingly.

Vlad let out a growl as his eyes blackened severely, closing briefly as he relished his guard dropping. His eyes snapped open, his fangs ready. 

She let out a laugh at finally getting what she wanted. His counterpart to this side of Erin.

Erin pushed him against the wall, grinning before kissing him. She nipped at his lip forcing him to open his mouth, slipping her tongue inside. Vlad let out a groan as his back slammed into the column, the bumps and lumps of it digging into his back uncomfortably. It was quickly forgotten when she kissed him.

'Sethius could wait,' his mind decided as he kissed her back just as vigorously.

He rolled them slightly around the column so it was Erin who had her back against it. He pressed himself against her hearing her moan, he grinned as he moved his hands to her waist holding her still.

"_Vlad!"_ A cry entered his mind bringing him back to the present. He looked down at the woman kissing him.

Vlad pulled away his eyes clearing, "Fight it Erin." He whispered to her. She tried to kiss him again but he arched away from her holding her firmly against the pillar.

She let out a scream as his fangs vanished, his conscience knew this wasn't his Erin, he wouldn't take advantage of her or let himself be taken advantage of.

He didn't think this would be one of the challenges he'd have to face on this side of the mirror.

Erin doubled over in pain, clutching her chest as her fangs were forced back into her mouth. She coughed violently and Vlad feared she was about to be sick. Eventually she stilled before looking up at him.

She straightened looking confused. "What happened?" She asked as he brushed her fringe away from her eyes.

He countered her question with one of his own. "You okay?"

She nodded before what happened rushed back into her mind. She looked at him, ashamed. Vlad cupped her cheeks.

"It wasn't you." He assured her. 

"The things I said…"

He shook his head, "That creature, it scratched you. It made you say those things."

"I can feel that part of me inside," She tapped her head, she finally understood how Vlad felt with his evil.

"We'll sort it out later." He promised.

Erin's eyes widened as she looked over his shoulder. She pointed with her hand towards the column.

Vlad looked at the column. The symbol of the Danesti clan was intricately carved into it. He traced his hands over the smooth marble. Looking behind it he saw a door, it looked like a normal wooden door but he didn't know lurked behind it.

His instincts told him the mirror was in there.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	30. Condition

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_The last chapter._

Chapter 30: Condition

The pair pushed against the door, it opened easier than the previous door.

Vlad paused a sense of uneasiness filling him.

Erin noticed the frozen expression on Vlad's face. "What's wrong?"

He was right to feel uneasy as light lit up the entire room.

Against the wall rested a mirror, not as large as their mirror but equally impressive. Around the edges was an intricate frame. The mirror made up the trunk of the tree while the top of the frame extended outwards like the bony fingers that mad up the branches.

Purple waves pulsated across it – the power of the Danesti clan.

It wasn't the mirror that made Vlad feel uneasy it was the figure standing in front of it.

"Wondered when you'd get here…" Sethius waved his hand sending Vlad flying through the air.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad was thrown sideways, he landed almost on top of the mirror itself if it weren't for the sudden jerk that propelled him backwards hitting the door, breaking it into tiny splinters.

"So you finally found out your are Draculesti." Sethius smirked at him. "Amazing how history can be wiped. I mean after today no one will ever remember you or your mate." He shot a glance towards Erin. "Are you here to hold his hand?"

Erin let out a snarl at the accusation but Vlad held her back extending a hand.

"Aren't we loyal?" He strode towards Erin. "You defied me half fang, you won't do it again." He reached to grasp her. Erin dodged him and sped to Vlad's side.

She concentrated for a moment. _"Destroy it."_ She told him, _"I'll keep him busy."_

Erin remembered what Bertrand had told her, she focused on something that angered her – Becky shot into her mind instantly.

In the palm of her hand a fireball began to form. She smiled and threw it at Sethius.

"You think that'll stop me?"

"No." She admitted but threw another one towards him, Sethius was too overconfident – too arrogant.

She needed to keep him distracted so Vlad could destroy the mirror.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad knew he had to act quickly.

The fireball bounced off the field. Vlad flicked out his hand and caught the ball firmly.

He tried once again but it was deflected straight towards him again, this time the speed increased.

He zoomed forwards trying to smash the mirror with his body but he found himself bounced backwards against the opposite column. His head snapped backwards hitting the jagged stonewall with a crack before he slid downwards. The force caused some of the bricks to dislodge and pool around him, a few landed on his fingers making him snatch them back quickly and hiss in pain.

He blinked rapidly seeing stars and blackness before everything went blurry.

He knew something was wrong when Sethius hadn't bothered to stop him, no offence to Erin but she wasn't much of a challenge for the ancient vampire.

Sethius seemed to enjoy Vlad's pain as his attacks were deflected right back at him. Sethius knew he didn't need to protect his mirror because it would protect itself – the Draculesti mirror would protect it as it was its Brother.

Sethius flicked his wrist and Erin flew sideways into the wall, letting out a cry as she slammed into it.

Sethius let out a cackle, "You can't destroy my mirror Draculesti!"

'Any more than you can destroy mine,' Vlad thought bitterly. The power was supposed to be weaker than his but it seemed to be almost as strong. He hadn't been prepared for the fact he wouldn't be able to destroy the mirror because he couldn't touch it.

Vlad looked around hoping for an idea, or some way to smash it from a distance but he found none.

"Lets finish this Dracula." Sethius advanced forward, "See if you can slay me the old fashioned way."

Then he charged for the young vampire.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad dodged Sethius' blows, he seemed to be combining many of the ancient techniques as well as a few more modern ones.

Sethius seemed to be aiming for his head more and more in an attempt to disorientate him long enough to slay him without Vlad being able to defend himself.

He glanced over Sethius' shoulder checking that Erin was far enough away from them. She had no experience in this, he had very little but he had his training.

Sethius saw that his opponent was distracted and landed a blow directly to Vlad's stomach.

"You were never the Chosen One." Vlad gasped, wincing, as the pain seemed to spread in his stomach. "You stole that power from the Danesti mirror, you were the last of your clan."

"I destroyed the others, they were weak. I needed their power, what would they do to their lives? Bite breathers and breed. Nothing worth while, a true vampire looks towards trying to take over…" He smirked at Vlad, "Not that you'd know about that. You love breathers."

"It's the way forward." Vlad answered automatically not agreeing with Sethius at all.

He swung his fist catching Sethius in the jaw. Sethius stumbled back grasping his jaw, he was sure it had cracked slightly under the Dracula's force.

"Although taking advantage of the half fang I didn't know you had it in you." Sethius taunted him.

Vlad let out a hiss and the strength of his blows increased. Sethius was surprised as Vlad's power was even stronger than he thought.

He was pushed backwards, their forearms colliding. Vlad ducked a blow using his legs to kick Sethius in the stomach sensing him flying backwards, cracking the stone floor tiles.

Sethius kicked his legs out sending Vlad sprawling backwards. Vlad just rolled in time as Sethius tried to kick him in the head.

"No one defeats Sethius!"

Vlad stood pushing his fringe back with his arm, it had fallen into his eyes blocking his view. He didn't want Sethius to add that to his list of advantages against him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The vampires were too evenly matched, Erin realised. The winner would be decided by whoever tired first, not by who was the better fighter. If Vlad tapped into his powers too often it would tire him mentally slowing his reactions down and making him an easy target.

She needed to do something to help him, she could throw a fireball, they were moving too fast for her to be sure of her aim.

Erin placed a hand to her throat. An idea came to her mind.

She moved to where Vlad had fallen. She carefully sidled around the fighting vampires until she reached her goal. Erin bent down and picked up the heaviest stone brick she could find. She found the perfect one – a sharp jagged edge.

As soon as it was firmly grasped in her hand she sped towards the mirror.

"SETHIUS!" Erin shouted loudly making the brawling vampires face her. She waved the heavy stone brick in her hand. As a breather it would have weighed too much for her to hold for the length of time she had to now.

He laughed at her, enjoying the nerve of the half fang who thought she would actually be able to smash the Danesti clan mirror. She couldn't touch it anymore than the Dracula could. 

"You can't do anything, you're his mate. You can't touch the mirror." She was recognised by Vlad's mirror as all mates were.

"I may be his mate, but you created me." He froze at her words, "That means I'm your clan's responsibility. That means I can do this…" Horror crossed Sethius' face as Erin placed her hand against the frame. Nothing happened to her, she was electrocuted, turned to ash or propelled backward.

"Get away from it!"

Sethius made a move to step towards her but Vlad encircled him with fire burning hot and high. "Half fangs are loyal to their creators remember, you created me so your mirror doesn't see me as a threat."

"Order her to stop." Sethius yelled at Vlad.

"I'm not Erin's master either." He smiled, and Erin grinned back at him. Sethius was confused. "Vampires in love can't hypnotise or make half fangs loyal to them." He finally explained to Erin, she grinned there wasn't something wrong with her, it had been a simple answer. "I turned her from you but gave her free will back to her because I loved her too much for her to become my slave."

That gave Erin all the confidence she needed.

She drew back the brick in her hand, the force of gravity forcing it to sag down a little.

With all her might she slammed the brick into the mirror.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTTIL

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

The glass caved inwards, cracks appearing imitating a spiders web beginning at the point the brick met the mirror.

The mirror shattered, large and small chunks of glass dug into her skin, making her wince and cry out in pain. She dropped the brick as purple and blue lightening bolts appeared around and within the frame.

Vlad sped towards her and pulled her safely towards the wall, grasping her shoulders as he held her to him.

The floor shook as the glass dropped in slow motion to the stone floor.

Sethius screamed, clutching his head as the power was taken from him and back into the mirror he stole it from, that energy then was projected into the air until it dissipated into the endless blackness above them.

Sethius began to glow and hum, shaking violently before his body seemed to burst into millions of glittering particles of dust, dropping to the ground to form a pile.

Vlad didn't take his eyes from the pile, but this time there was no bone to drop to the ground.

Erin jumped into Vlad's arms hugging him tightly, letting out a laugh of pure relief. He returned it picking her up and swinging her slightly.

"We did it." She whispered into his ear.

"You did it." He corrected, he'd never felt more proud of her in that moment. He lowered her down and pressed their foreheads together – it was over and they'd won.

"We can't leave the dust in here." Erin told him quickly.

Vlad shook his head, completely disagreeing with her. "It's the safest place for it." He crouched down, placing his palm underneath his mouth, then as if blowing a kiss her blew across his palm. Immediately the dust began to swirl and separate, it flew from the room and presumably spreading around the interior of the mirror where it could never be resurrected again.

Vlad turned to the shattered remains of the mirror. The power from it no longer existed – it was harmless. The Brother Mirror had become the Dracula (or rather the Draculesti) Mirror once again.

He extended his hand out to her, "Home."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The throne room was filled with silence as they waited for Vlad to reappear. They hoped that it wouldn't be Sethius they saw first.

Sethius hadn't brought much of an army but they had been tough to defeat. These were more prepared for them. Sethius had trained them well. There were no casualties on their side luckily. Mina and Jonno only had minor scratched which unfortunately made the vampires' throats clench from the faint smell of slayers blood.

"Do you think he did it?" Ingrid asked as her father paced up and down.

He paused and shrugged before pacing once more. Bertrand let out a groan of pain as he tried to straighten his knee, that vampire had been determined to best him. He was sure it had been dislocated. The pain would disappear after a few weeks but until then he had to bear it.

Ingrid placed a hand on his leg stopping him from moving. He gave her a faint smile as she rubbed it slightly, trying to ease some of his pain. He placed his hand on hers, gently taking her hand in his squeezing it. Ingrid smiled shyly at him but didn't move her hand from his.

"Can he get back out?" Jonno asked, "He went in…"

The Count knew Vlad could escape the mirror. "He's got out before."

The heavy door slammed open.

Jonno and Mina readied their stakes, preparing to strike.

Bertrand went to stand but Ingrid pushed him back down. He'd defended her from the vampire that had done that to him, it was tome to return the favour.

The Count stood next to his daughter, fangs ready to launch into someone's throat.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad stumbled into the room, gazing around checking everyone was safe and sound.

He felt like he's walked into an ambush before everyone relaxed.

He couldn't see Bertrand at first but when his sister moved he saw his mentor sitting on the couch, his leg outstretched in front of him.

Erin was by his side in an instant.

"He's dust." Vlad told them all. Immediately cheers broke out followed by hugs and patting each other's backs.

Ingrid pulled her brother into a hug. He was startled but went with it, hugging her back tightly. "Never doubted you." He pulled back and gave her a sceptical look. "Maybe a little." She corrected making him laugh.

"Well done Vladdy." The Count gushed grabbing his son's shoulders and shaking him enthusiastically.

Vlad shrugged off his father's grip and pulled Erin closer to him, kissing her softly. She smiled at him. "Actually it was Erin. She destroyed the mirror."

"How?" Bertrand sat up straighter forgetting his leg and hissing in pain.

Vlad didn't really want to go into it just yet, "Long story." He wasn't sure he wanted the slayers to know either.

He wrapped his arms around Erin's waist as she leaned back into him. He kissed her temple feeling her sigh.

"Love you." Erin whispered up to him, reaching up and cupping his cheek.

"Love you too." He replied.

He looked around the room, the slayers looked as if they were about to fall asleep. Bertrand looked as if he was in too much pain to sleep, he smiled at the tenderness on his sister's face as she handed his mentor a goblet of blood. Their fingers brushed and Ingrid jolted back. Moving his gaze to the Count his father had his head resting back against the throne eyes closed.

He shook his head, he didn't know how his family could be in chaos one minute and calm the next it always baffled him.

There was no way they could have a discussion when everyone was so exhausted. It wasn't the proper way to declare the end of an attack but he found he didn't care.

"Erin…" He trailed off as he looked down at his girlfriend's peaceful face. He smiled to himself, he didn't have the heart to wake her. He manoeuvred her around on the couch before laying down with her.

He pulled her close until her back rested against his, holding her tightly.

'How' could definitely wait until tomorrow.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad smiled at Jonno as Renfield handed him a cup of soy blood, Jonno pulled his jacket more securely around his shoulders. As soon as they'd had something to drink and/or eat they could discuss what had happened now everyone had rested.

Jonno wanted to discuss something before the other business began. Jonno knew this needed to be dealt with, they couldn't constantly accuse each other of slaying and biting without knowing the facts. This had proved it.

"If you want a firm alliance there's one condition."

"I agreed to no biting." Vlad him sternly. Jonno stared at him, Vlad felt himself growing angry he didn't like their sudden change in attitude. "What were you thinking?"

Jonno shared a look with Mina who nodded, "We want Erin."

Vlad instinctively pushed Erin behind him, shielding her from the slayers. He narrowed his eyes as he looked down at Jonno.

He couldn't understand her request, "What for?"

Jonno looked at Erin, making her shudder. The intensity in his eyes, he was doing this to spite her. She had a feeling it would come to this.

"Treason."

THE END

A/N: I'd like to say thank you to everyone who's read this fic. I don't think I've ever done so much typing as I have over the last two and a half months.

_Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far. They've really inspired me on._

_I am going to write a sequel called 'Treachery', the first couple of chapters will be uploaded some time on Sunday 29th. I didn't intend originally to write one but I can develop and complete some plot points I have included in this fic that I didn't feel could be fully resolved in the last few chapters. When I post it I'll add an AN to this fic to let you know its up._

_I would like to say thank you again for all your support during the creation of Retribution._

_I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed typing it._


	31. AN

Author's Note

Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing this story.

Thank you for all the reviews, you have really inspired me on. I'm glad you enjoyed reading this story.

I have posted the sequel to this two-part story. It's called 'Treachery'.

Thank you again for reading.

yeknodelttil


End file.
